Well This Was Unexpected
by Sunsetcheetah
Summary: How to ever describe the feeling of pure terror. Of irrational fears suddenly becoming a reality when what you thought you knew to be truth, is shattered. The pure darkness surrounding me was suffocating and the breath I was holding was not helping. But any breath I tried to in take, hurt my lungs. I always had an irrational fear of being lost in space...
1. 01 Happy Hour

**Well This was Unexpected.**

**Authors Note**:

_**WARNING**_! **Definitely read please!**

I don't own anything Tolkien created but I own the characters I've created. If you'd like to use them, please ask and cite me. It took hours of research to birth them.

Creative and helpful criticism are always welcome! As well if you just want to tell me what you like, or even dislike. Thanks to my sister for helping to Beta! As well as Casey Toh (she has some great stories! Bug her to finish her M.E stories lol) who reads my chapters before I post! And thanks to thewingedthing! Who announced on her story that I had a story in the works LoL So thank her if you like my story by reading hers as well! and reviewing for us both:) Reviews really do help!

:~*~:- Alejandra's POV

**Romance (Graphic scenes to follow)/a lil Angst/Adventure/Action/ a lil Drama flips/Comedy/ Some crude language and humor**

**Chapter** **One**:

Happy Hour

:~*~:

Finding a seat at the jam-packed bar with my coworkers was a stroke of luck. The 4:30pm till 5:30pm happy hour was still good for only another fifteen minutes. Nonchalantly, I raised my right hand in a slight wave to gain the attention of the man behind the bar, bringing my helmet up on the bar. It's an early happy hour I know and we usually stay for a few hours, but I was thankful for once that it was an early one. I wanted to leave after a bit since I had planned a weekend trip to met a girl friend in the city for well, another happy hour but it's in the city so that makes it a bit better. 'Yeah, I'll just keep telling myself that,' I thought.

The place we always went to on Friday's after work was always packed with the energetic college throng. A year since Rebecca and I started coming here with some of our other coworkers, we had made fast friends with the bartender. And since then he's always made sure to check on us and any of our companions no matter how busy he was. 'I'm his favorite after all. Or well more then likely Rebecca is.' But who's keeping tabs?

He seemed to find her rather attractive but for some reason had yet to make a move. And the attraction was obvious between the two. At least she obviously had his interest. I had started coming along first because of one of our flirty coworkers, Vincent. Although by now it was more because of custom for me and probably because he begged us to come along with them. But I kinda figured it was more because of the discounts on beer he saw he could get with us around. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with Vincent. But at least our other workmate was pleasant eye candy.

A loud cheer coming from a section of seated kids behind me, grabbed my attention. They look to be theater majors from their dress and antics. I missed college. Hell, maybe even high school at times. This bar was a favorite to us after a demanding week of slaving at our desks. Hunched over dimly lit computer screens for hours on end. This atmosphere at least some how made us all feel a little younger, and made the start of the weekend that much more fresh. It made me feel as if I was back in my college days.

Almost.

Minus the nervous break downs during finals week. I cringed as that thought floated through my mind. I glance around to see if I could spot any art students and after a few scans, I find a few in a corner. A small mixed group of girls and boys. One or two with sketchbooks in hand trying to be as nonchalant as possible while drawing their said subjects. A few of the girls in the group were all smiles while sipping their drinks. 'Enjoying life...enjoy it while it lasts.' I can't help the wry smile before turning my attention back to the bar.

The bartender nods his head and smiles at me. Yea, if anything he was the only reason I came back, the service and banter were good. I liked teasing him about Rebecca. Although since she wasn't here tonight so it wouldn't be as entertaining.

A loud belch turned my attention down the bar. Just in time to see a kid almost keel over. Dropping a shot glass onto the floor before his friends grab him laughing and walked him out. It's hard not to notice the various beer bottles by his seat followed by only a few shot glasses.

'Beer then liquor never sicker, liquor then beer never fear. Dude definitely had yet to learn that in college.' I sighed. This whole thing was starting to get old for me rather fast suddenly. Things like that actually made me question my need to be around college kids any more. And I was young. Not young, young but the more times things like that happened it made me feel older since they just seemed so stupid now. 'And I'm definitely not that old. I'm thirty and flirty damn it,' I thought with a sudden determined look. "And Latina to boot as well!' And because of that I always look younger then I really am and I got it going on but… Sighing I look around the modern Irish themed pub.

I wanted more. 'Maybe I'm hitting my mid life crisis early?'

'Now I know I can be vain, but I'm not so over board to check my face every five minutes like some of the women here.' I look towards my left as the music gets louder. A few of the college Coed's had started dancing. Down the rest of the bar there is a pretty red head with a pixie cut. She's opening up her power compact for the third time since we had arrived eight minutes ago, puckering her lips like a fish. 'Really?' I couldn't help the eye brow raise. 'Why continue to apply lip-gloss if you're just going to smear it all over your shot glass?' I think to myself before I see her shot of choice. 'Ah… blowjob shots. Heh. _Great_ reason.' I can't help but roll my eyes at the catcalls she's receiving from her male companions. Though I smirk as another girl from the drama table walks past her and makes a gagging noise along with wonderful 'gag-me' theatrics to another group of kids, making them all laugh. 'At least they aren't all like that but still, maybe it's time to pick a new bar for our Fridays?' I turned my attention back to the bar.

"_SWEET CHEEKS!_ You're taking your damn ass time tonight! I know you prefer Rebecca, but _come on!_" I call out keenly to the bartender, as I waved him over to our little group. "Where's the love for the Latina?"

He smirked over his shoulder. "A little impatient tonight my lovely More-anita?" Sweet cheeks, or Jake the bartender, says to me as he comes over to take our orders.

"Well first you can pronounce that correctly, its mor-en-ee-ta, _morenita_. Really Jake? It's been how long and you still can't properly flirt with me, _or Rebecca_ for that matter because you're _both still single_." I smirked at him. By now, I think he pronounces Spanish words incorrectly just to see me huff and puff about his pronunciation and correct him. He sent me a pouty face and smiled before looking around the bar.

"Where is Rebecca?" He asks with searching eyes. 'Dude, I swear, just ask the damn woman out.' My grin grew more pronounced.

"She's not here tonight, Sweet Cheeks. Although I _will_ make sure to tell her that you were looking for her the next time I see her!" He smiled genuinely. "_But, _if you want me to express your undying true love and how much you want to hump her," I offer with a cheeky smile. "Gimme a mai tai, really fruity so you can't even tell it's loaded, and the boys their regulars for happy hour." I turned over towards my right at the said 'boys' to see them grin at Jake, with the exception of Fred, who just nods.

"Coming up, More-Anita!" He turns with a flashy spin, before suddenly stopping on his heels to look over his shoulder. "Though, I expect you to talk to her!" He calls with a finger pointed in my direction and a little hip motion. I stick my tongue out at him in retaliation as he smirks and returns to getting our drinks.

I turned my attention back to the three men next to me. By now these guys have been coming here long before I was hired. Vincent being a senior to us by six years in the firm, followed by Fred and James having been there for a little over three years. Then there was myself of course, only having a little over one year under my belt. Rebecca though, had four years at the design firm and had been coming to the bar ever since I had begged her to when I first started work. Although she indulged me at first, having a cute bartender here had made it easier for her to accompany us more frequently. We had others from the firm that would come down with us once in a while but the five of us had become the regulars.

Myself really looking for something to do on Friday nights since most of my friends had moved out of the area. And the ones in my belly dance troop lived too far away and had families of their own. And so couldn't hang out more often with me, their only single friend. I did have Rebecca, kind of. For some reason we just could never get the time to hang outside of work or Fridays. And I wasn't even going to think about my beginner Muay Thai boxing classmates. I only had two of four paid months left of it and would be dropping out. My classmates were chauvinistic assholes and so was the instructor. I should have taken fucking Kung Fu.

I sighed once more. At least I only had two more months. I noticed Vincent and James deep into a conversation between which is better. Beer or ale. Or really lager or ale. 'Does it really matter?' They always acquired the same drinks. Every Friday. Of every single freaking month of the year no less. Vincent a dark Guinness, Fred a Bud lite, and James a Yuengling lager. Me on the other hand, I would go back and forth and sideways. Sometimes a nice beer, other times a mixed fruity drink, other times a shot and then a beer, and then some days I just wanted a milk shake. That was my kind of regular, irregular.

I heard a deep chuckle next to me and couldn't help the grin before turning to Vincent. "Why is it, Alejandra, that you can never get the same drink?"

"I dunno? I guess I like change a bit too much" I say while playfully sticking out my tongue. He quickly makes to bite me and I move back out of reflex. To have Vincent 'accidentally' place those lips on mine would definitely be just the thing I needed before my mini road trip of escape to the city tomorrow. I had felt rather trodden these past summer months, not being able to really travel anywhere for the first time in a long while. And not to mention not having had a romp in the sack in just as long wasn't helping much either. I quickly wiped the grin off my face as a more naughty thought passed through my head and I started to grin all over again…

Although if that happened who knows if I would want to leave for the weekend trip and just pull the sexy light haired hipster to my bedroom and lock the door. I had put in that I might need Monday off… I pulled my tongue back with a little phiff noise. "Now Vincent! Play nice! You know I bite." I playfully elbow him and give him a little seductive look. I know this shouldn't go anywhere, but I can't help myself. He was the first reason I even came here on Fridays in the first place. But he was the office flirt and notorious for breaking hearts just because he could. So no matter how much I wanted to, it was best to just keep it as empty flirting.

I heard a sigh and saw James pull his lips into a forced smile. He then looked ahead at the different liquor bottles on display while drumming his fingers almost absentmindedly on the bar. 'I wonder what's the matter with him?'

I heard a loud scoff at the other side of James then. "You'll just have to get in _fucking_ line behind all those other _fucking_ bastards she's biting who knows where." I shot a scowl at Fred. He's staring down and shredding a napkin to bits rather forcibly on the bar counter with his nails, and ignores my glare. He'd been rather snippy with everyone at work today and apparently it's going to continue. He's turned into such a moody asshole.

"Hey, don't start _insinuating, pendejo!_" I say angrily as I point down to him. "Just because I date a lot doesn't mean they all get a free taste of the Latin dish! What the hell has been your problem lately?"

Vincent gave Fred a quick side-glance before leaning towards me and whispering. "Fred's girl left him a note. Took all of her effects out of their apartment last night. He told her about his…illness a week ago. Just let it go."

Vincent then turned around to look at the crowd behind us. 'What did that have to do with him calling me a freaking whore!' I glared at Vincent now for a moment, but it also went ignored. 'Just because his now ex left didn't make every woman on earth one!' Phiff! 'Whatever.' I turned back to the bar. I did feel bad for Fred, sure but really…asshole. My eyes fell from Fred to James. The second reason I now come to this bar and the last member in our company of, wannabe-back-in-our-college-days group. He's a good-looking man, hell who am I kidding. He is hot and at just a year older then myself with his shoulder length wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and nicely trimmed goatee, and not to mention smoking muscular body, he was a catch for some lucky girl.

He was nice enough but very shy. He would flirt here and there with me but never any more. I guess I'm just too use to Latino men being more forward about what they want and along with that, how to tell them to screw themselves when they become too pushy. I just wasn't sure how to deal with shy men at all. I was starting to think he wasn't really attracted to me. He always stuck to Vincent's other side every time we came here. If I was on Vincent's left he was on his right, if I was on his right he was on his left. 'Do I smell bad?' I did a quick stretch check and sniffed but of course I was fine. Or was it that he wanted to desperately be Vincent's wingman or just wanted to get under Vincent's tail feathers in another way, I don't really know. My gay-dar isn't all that great. My one ex can attest to that.

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out, shooting another glare at Fred for good measure. It again goes unnoticed by the brooding young man under his dark brown hoodie. So, he officially acknowledged that he had the new illness. This strange disease or virus, I really didn't know. It was a disease that everyone thought was the best thing since sliced bread at first. It started showing up a few years ago out of the blue as the media says. People actually started to grow a few inches! Up to half a foot had been reported so far! It of course came with growing pains, but it was still seen as something good. People were trying to figure out how to get it and use it to their advantage. Yet in the few years of it showing up another symptom showed up that was less desirable. Their immune systems slowly started to become less effective. It seemed as if we had solved the problem to Aids to only have another worse problem show up.

Some people weren't even that lucky. Whole families in some cases just died after growing only an inch tall. It seemed that it wasn't stuck to just one race or gender either. I did feel bad for Fred since he had talked to us only months before about how he had found out and now his girl wasn't all too pleased by his revelation. And although the doctors and scientists were saying it was more in our genetics some how then an airborne or blood pathogen disease. They weren't sure exactly how it was suddenly popping up around the globe. Or how it was effecting some with Aids like symptoms while with others, whole families began to just die. They thought it might even be two diseases. But that didn't stop the fear some people had, including Fred's ex of somehow catching it.

I noticed James lean over to Fred and say something. What ever it is, it made Fred just glanced at me before shooting a withering look back at James, "Whatever, just fuck off, I just wanna get plastered before my legs grow another fucking inch."

'Life sucks sometimes,' I thought sadly to myself.

Just then Jake came with our drinks and my wonderful mai tai, which happens to be right on time for happy hour price. "Ooooo Life is good!" I can't help it, one minute I'm down the next I'm happy. It's really the simple pleasures in life that you need. Just have to except the bad then look for the little good things to make you happy and then just keep rollin' with that.

I took a good long sip of my drink from my straw. Fruitiness to the fullest! 'Oh, if I was texting it would be full of happy anime faces!'

"You look like the cat that got the canary, Alejandra." Jake smiles at me before giving the men their beers. I smiled at him and continue to take a few more sips of my momentary happiness in a glass. Jake looks to want to say something else to me but pounding from the other end of the bar from some jock makes him grimace. Turning around he started yelling at them, give or take a few swear words in between for them to calm down. The insistent pounding of the one kid and hooting and hollering from his friends behind him continues and Jake stalks over. I look down the bar to see what the hell all the pounding is about as I continue to sip slowly. At the end of the bar surrounded by 'young adults' was an elderly man in an ocean blue suit jacket with a long full beard that went down past the bar. It had a tinge of grey from what I could see and he almost reminded me of a wizard. He would have looked more the part if it wasn't for his hat. He had on a blue Chinese rice hat of all things. I had to blink a few times. 'Really? Now I know I came here with these guys to feel a bit young but, really? Was he lost? Having his mid life crisis? Or had he lost his way to a Comic Con?'

The jock that was pounding before started once again and began to yell at the old man. The elderly man was looking towards my end of the bar in questionable curiosity considering his situation. The jock was yelling with so many colorful curses it reminded me of some rap videos on MTV. Or what was left of MTV, since at least every three or four words out of his mouth were curses. Just what was he so pissed about? After listening for a few minutes, mostly because their was no other choice with the volume and amount of swearing leaving his mouth, you had to wait to put together his sentences to make them coherent. I almost wished I had a pen and napkin. I found out the entire fuss was about how the old man was apparently in his 'seat'.

"For the love of— Really? I mean, really?" I blurted out as I watch the scene fold out in front of us. The old man doesn't look frightened at all, but the boy seems to be getting more and more agitated. "Is he that much of a fucking big baby that he wants an assigned seat? What is he? In freaking kindergarten?" I move to get up but Vincent puts his hand on my shoulder sitting me down rather firmly. I looked at him dubiously and shook his hand from my shoulder.

"Don't get involved, you'll just get a black eye." He advised me.

"Does that mean _you're_ going to help?" I asked him, quickly looking towards the ever increasing yelling then back to him, "Jake isn't having that much of an affect on calming the situation down."

As soon as those words left my mouth the idiotic kid took a swing at Jake and promptly knocked him down behind the bar. I stood up again to see if Jake was bleeding or unconscious. He was slowly moving around with no obvious bleeding and he was also safe behind the bar and so not my main concern at the moment. The punch caused an all out uproar as the bouncer made his way through the crowd and fists began to fly about. Some girls started to scream, running and ducking towards the exits while others threw in a few punches themselves. A few of the other kids made their way to the exits.

"So much for getting wasted _with friends_ to start the fucking weekend." I heard Fred state dryly as he began to chug the rest of his beer.

'I can't believe he's so freaking sarcastic right now, illness or not.' I look to see where the old man is but he's nowhere visible. I zip up my brown leather jacket, grab my helmet and try to see if I can move closer to make sure he hasn't been hit or trampled on the ground. But Vincent once again takes a firm hold of my arm and moves our group out of the bar. Placing himself between me and the high levels of testosterone that had a pinch of estrogen here and there. James followed closely behind me, not letting anyone near. Fred sat there still taking his sweet time with his beer before a sharp call from Vincent had him following our group out of the brawl. For a moment I was caught off guard and couldn't help but stare awkwardly at Vincent as he led us outside. 'Wow…maybe I was wrong about Vincent? He was being so—'

"We can't have _you_ of all people getting involved in that mess back there! You're part of _my_ team for the CD jacket design that we're lucky enough to get from the new major studio that's setting up around here. We can't mess it up! If you have two black eyes how the hell are you going to get your part done in time for the deadline! Much less met the clients that way!" He wouldn't even let me speak as he began to ridicule me even more. "I know you were going to say you could go '_all Latina_' on their asses," he declared in a mock accent, "_but come on_, you put on some weigh since starting last year, so you obviously aren't doing that Muai Thai shit enough! If at all! People thought _I_ got you pregnant at first! You're in no shape to handle it!"

'…Ok? What the fuck!' I quickly pulled my arm out of his hold. "_That old man could be getting trampled on in there!_ Someone has got to go back inside to make sure he's fine and out of harms way! **And** I'm on _fucking birth control you __**ASSHOLE! And I wouldn't touch your dick even if it had a thousand condoms!**_" As if that should explain everything, I make to go back in through the small crowd of people who where clearing out of the bar before the cops came. But this time, instead of Vincent, James stood in front of my path.

"No he's right, Alejandra, but only about two things. _One_ you are part of the team with us," He said quickly, not allowing me through, "but _two_ and most importantly, you could get hurt, and I couldn't stand to see that. I'll go in to have a quick look around because it's pretty bad in there. Just wait here, please?" With that he smiled at me and went back in.

That interaction left me with a queer look on my face. James spoke more then two words to me? Just then a car horn sounded and a little orange buggy, straight out of the sixties with tinted windows pulled out of the side alley and took off followed by a few other cars from the parking lot across the street leaving in various directions. I couldn't help but stare at the orange buggy as the taillights faded off down the road. Something about it drew my attention. Maybe it belonged to one of the art kids? By then most of the bar patrons had taken off or were standing out in the curb around us. Excited by the early evenings events or just plain out too drunk to know where they were standing at 5:50pm.

A few minutes later James came out a little flustered but other wise unhurt.

"I can't see anyone on the floor at all but there is only a small group inside still at each others throats, keeping the bouncer busy. Jake's fine and waved me off so we'd better go before the cops arrive."

"Fine by me." We turned in Fred's direction. "I'll get plastered at home, see you all on fucking Monday. If I'm still here that is." And with that Fred took off walking home. I shook my head slowly as he left. I hope he gets over his break up and illness; he can be an ass even when he's not sad. But either way, no one deserves to be that miserable. Well there probably is someone, but it definitely wasn't Fred.

* * *

_Morenita- little dark one (used as a term of endearment)_

_Pendejo- Asshole_

_First chapter! _

Ok, so yes this is a 'Girl falls into ME' story. I'll try my best to keep it as real as possible with a girl going into ME; but you'll have to give me some artistic license though. Especially since Tolkien didn't finish all his works and did leave some nicely hidden plot holes for my borrowed bunnies to go digging through:)

I will take my time in setting her past; before her adventure (2 chapters) and during her stay in Rivendell (A couple of chapters but I've been told they're worth reading;)

**_All good things are worth waiting for!:)_**

_I want to have my character's develop themselves in due time. I'm also seeing how I want to develop a few of the other characters of Tolkien (who don't belong to me) yet he never got the chance to really advance further with. So I will for the entertainment of my fan fiction story._

_And I'm going to try and do different points of views from different characters here and there as well as third person. So that you don't get too confused I added a visual aid for third person. The others you'll be able to figure out through reading as we go:)_

_._-_-_-_. Third Person Point of View_

_Again, thank you for reading and please review if you hate it or love it. Let me know! I would like to meet a goal of mine in reviews (100 by the time my story is done) since this story is a practice run for an original I would like to write. So I'm trying out my writing style^_^ So I would love to know what your opinion is. Thanks!_


	2. 02 Goodbye

**_For disclaimer see Chapter One._**

**Authors note**:

._-_-_-_. Third Person Point of View

Updated this chapter just a bit, thanks to a helpful review! And some necessary info that you'll need for later in the story. Happy reading(^_^)

**Chapter Two**:

Good Bye

._-_-_-_.

The small group watched Fred walk off down the opposite side of the street that the orange VW beetle had gone before turning a corner and out of sight. 'Maybe a good hang over might give him a wake up call,' Alejandra thought. 'Or have him checking in to AA meetings…'

A cool autumn wind picked up, whirling her burgundy dyed hair, seemingly giving it life before allowing it to fall once more on her shoulders. Visible strands of un-dyed dark brown hair framed her face, as she stood there somewhat lost in thought. The few bar patrons began making their way down to the next bar down the road.

"Well kiddies, I'm off now. Stay _out_ of trouble," Vincent pointed to her, "and maybe I'll bite _next time_. I'll see you all on Monday bright and early to have that meeting with our client" and with that, Vincent kissed her cheek sassily before he turned around. Either completely oblivious or possibly not caring at the glare Alejandra shot him as he walked off to his black Prius.

She watched him a second longer in shock. "He is really THAT dense?"

"Yes, I think he is. Dense and stupid" She turned to James to see him looking in the direction the black Prius had taken off to before his gaze fell onto her. He coyly smiled at her.

'He…wait what?' Her anger had just about blown over when she looked into his hazel eyes. "Who?" She asked, almost immediately regretting it. Who else he could be talking about! James' smile only broadened with confidence.

"Vincent. He's wrong about you…about well," now it was his turn to look a little embarrassed, "thinking that everyone thought you looked pregnant. Or that it was his…you didn't look pregnant and we all knew he was full of it. You don't look bad... You look…well, wonderful." He sent her another shy sincere look.

'Wonderful? Really?' Her mind couldn't believe it as she stuttered a reply back of thanks, and with out realizing it they were walking to the parking lot together. After a few awkward seconds they both made to say something, causing them both to stop and smile while laughing a little.

"Would you…ah, would you like to come with me to a different bar? For-for next Friday actually?" They both paused by her motorcycle looking intently at each other.

"Sure." She could barely get the word out and gave him a lopsided grin. 'Was this a date invitation? Or was it just friends? Oh my God what do I wear!' Her grin began to broaden.

His smile couldn't have gotten any bigger as it followed hers, "Great, we can talk the details over on Monday then? How about over lunch at the café? The one that's a block down from the firm?" All she could do was nod with a stupid happy smile on her face before she finally found her voice.

"I always thought you were shy? Or weren't interested in me that way?" She hoped at least he was interested in the way she thought he was.

"Well…I'm just more quiet I guess. But…truth is, I've always been interested…in you. I was just waiting for the right moment, I guess." She gave him a slight mischievous look, which he soon mirrored. "Perfect, I'll see you on Monday then." He gently kissed her cheek brushing close to her lips, lingering long enough to send her into a slight shiver before parting. "Bye, Alejandra, have a nice ride into the city." Smiling he walking off to his blue Ford mustang with an evident bounce in his step.

:~*~:

'He kissed me…my cheek. He kissed my cheek! **Aye!**' I felt like a freaking tween! 'And I thought he didn't even like me!' Now with a huge smile on my face, I twirled my hair around and up before placing my helmet over and securing it firmly. Mounting my Harley Super Glide and tilting it upright, I kicked the stick back, and brought my baby, Vinnie to life.

I had promised to stop by my mothers before leaving for the city early tomorrow and now I'd have a lot of gossip to tell her. Walking the bike backwards to pull out I can't help the huge smile on my face. I looked back to see James pull out and wave to me with a smile before heading out. Revving my Harley once more, I took off, pulling out down the street passing the late cruisers with their blue and red sirens blazing.

.

.

The evening air is chilly as dusk approaches. And the ride to my mother's home being only a quick thirty-minute trip from the bar, was not enough to be a concern for not having dressed warmer. Pulling up to my mother's house I can't help but beam at the sunset behind her house. It was something I loved dearly of where the property was on top of a hill. All the colors of the autumn leaves of the trees were clearly visible down the hill leading up to where the sun was slowly setting behind them in the distance.

For all the places I had traveled to in my life, I would never get tired of the autumn sunsets here in Pennsylvania. I looked over to see a familiar jeep liberty parked in our driveway with New York license plates. My grandparents, uncle and his wife were visiting from Long Island for the weekend. Ironic it was the weekend I picked to go visit the city but there would be plenty of other opportunities to see them. I thought to myself as I walked up the driveway.

"MAMMM_**AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" I yell out walking in through the front door.

"**QUE!**" I hear my mother's answer before I see her. "_¿Por qu__é_ tienes que _gritar_ así?" she yells back at me. "_Why do_ you _yell_ like that!" She repeats herself in English as if I couldn't hear her the first time.

"Because, if I don't yell like that, you won't hear me. You never have your hearing aid on when you're at home..._or ever_." I made a point to say this, at an even level voice that was clear, and easy to understand, to all in the room as I walked in.

"What! What are you saying? _Caracoles!_ Don't be so annoying! I'm your mama!"

I grinned. I've made my point, to everyone else in the living room, besides my mother, of course. She only glared at me before walking off to the kitchen again, nonchalantly turning on her hearing aid. I walked over, and hugged my grandparents, who were in the middle of the latest novella on Telemundo. They enthusiastically hugged me, kissed my cheeks then quickly told me, I made a better door then window. I took my queue and moved over to my uncle and aunt, who quickly hugged and kissed me before telling me to sit down and watch for a bit.

Looking over to the television, I see a very angry woman speaking Spanish, so quickly, that even _I_ have to really pay attention to understand what she's so pissed about. All the while the man on the screen seems to be close to popping a vein, with suspenseful background music becoming more dramatic.

"Ah…I think I'll pass, Tio." I make my way over to the kitchen, where sure enough, my siblings are already there, fighting for the right to lick the cooking spoon. 'Really?' I look between the two of them, a nineteen-year-old girl and a twenty-four year-old young man fighting, for a freaking spoon. 'Will they ever grow up?' They see me, quickly come to hug and kiss me before going back to arguing about the stupid spoon. I can already see the wheels turning, in my brother's head. And sure enough, he quickly decides to just take his chances by licking the spoon all over, much to my younger sister's disgust.

"**MAM**_**AAAAA**_**! **He did it again! It _was my _turn!" My sister yelled and huffed at his smug face, before he quickly made off with the spoon, cackling madly.

"How old are you again?" I snickered, as she punched my arm for laughing at her loss.

"Shut up!" My sister retorts with a smile, as we heard our mom answer in her heavy Peruvian accent from the other side of the kitchen with a sigh and a laugh.

"She's old enough to know better, but too _young_ to care." Our mother looked up and smiled, "Are you staying for dinner? I made papa a la huancaína and garlic rice."

"_Of course!_ When will I ever say no to free food and your cooking?" I can never say no to my mama's cooking. Even though I knew how to make many of her dishes myself by heart, they still seemed to always taste better when made by her.

.

**Chapter part 2.1**

.

Dinner went by rather quickly that night with lots of the usual laughter and story telling from my mom's side of the family. My uncle telling me to make sure I left by a certain time in the morning in order to avoid six-hour traffic. My aunt making sure to tell me about a Honduran restaurant I should try in the city. My grandfather quick to dispute it, saying I should instead, go to yet another Peruvian restaurant he found. Saying that it would ultimately taste much better then the Honduran one, which only started another argument over who's country had won more FIFA world cup soccer matches, which I knew wasn't going to end well.

Laughing at their senseless bickering, I went over to help my mother with the dishes and tell her about my lunch and dinner dates with James.

"…I'm happy for you, Mami..." My mother's answer faltered. And although I don't doubt she is, I can hear a tinge of worry in her voice.

"¿Qué pasa, Mama?" I asked her what was wrong and for a few seconds she keeps washing dishes. Before I can ask again, thinking she hadn't heard me, she answered.

"…I don't know. I feel…strange. Yo no sé por qué…_I don't know why…_but I feel like I don't want you to go. As if something bad is going to happen. But then at the same time, I feel like something good, will happen too. I don't know what to think." She paused to look at me, "Are you sure you want to go tomorrow? Your Abuelos and Tio's came this weekend to see all of us. Couldn't you go another weekend? Or maybe take your car, instead of that motorcycle? I still don't like that you bought that thing. So many other things you could have used that money for, instead of that death trap."

"Mama," I smiled at her, "their will be _plenty_ of other weekends where I will see them. They _are_ here almost every other weekend and sometimes the Abuelos stay for weeks! I will be here the next weekend they come, I promise you. And as far as my bike goes, _Vinnie_ is my baby and that's that." I grinned at her before she sighed.

"…Nunca debí dejar te ver esa serie de dibujos animados. Ratones a bordo de motocicletas… ¡Loca!" She teased about where my love for motorcycles came from before smiling lovingly to me. "Just promise me, please, that you'll be careful, ok?"

"Of course, Mama. I'm thirty years old remember? I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself by now." I give her a relaxed smile.

"I know you can, but…you are my baby, and you will always be. No matter how old you are or where you are and I will always worry for you. I love you, mi Pesada" She put the plate down and hugged me tightly, quite suddenly.

"…I love you too, Mama." I put the drying towel down and returned her hug. Kissing her forehead before putting my cheek there for a moment. She usually never liked it when we made references to her being shorter then us, but once in a while, she let it be. I thought it was her, just starting to get on in years, for being more emotional all of a sudden as we stood there in the kitchen hugging.

.

.

.

.

I left the house that night shortly after saying my goodbyes, and sending my love to my family, with lots of kisses and hugs. My grandmother, spending more time with me then usual in good byes as she took my face in her hands. She starred up at me for the longest time, and then started to cry quite suddenly, as if she wouldn't see me again.

I begun to tell her I was only going to be gone for a weekend, and she said she knew that, but for some reason couldn't stop crying. Having my Abuela cry, was enough to start the rest of the family crying. I felt like I was in the airport all over again, nine years earlier, ready to go for my semester abroad in Italy. With my family a bawling mess, as if I was never coming back. If anything, we Hispanics are a very emotional bunch, for sure!

Having finally pulled myself away from my loving family and having already stopped at the gas station to fill up, I arrived at my house. Forty-five minutes after that strangely, heartfelt goodbye and went straight to my late night packing. Yes I was also a bit of a postponer, so sue me. I had at least gotten my list ready if that counted for anything.

"Yea, I'm a bit of a procrastinator, I need to start suing myself." I said out loud as I rummaged through my stuff. "Maybe I'd actually get stuff done sooner…or lawyer up against myself. Now that would be an interesting head case." I had at least gotten my list ready if that counted for anything.

Pulling out my light brown leather saddlebags, as well as my solar panel backpack from my closet, I set them on the bed. I figured it'd be easier to charge my phone and iPod that way rather then wait to get to my girl friend's apartment in the city. I doubted I'd have time to fully charge them there since we'd be off, museum hopping. As well as looking for the best happy hours available, the rest of the day. I took out my list and started packing various toiletries, a pair of flip-flops for the shower, extra pairs of socks, panties and a strapless bra.

'Oh! And maybe these sexy dance heels! Never know!' The city was chalk full of dance clubs and I could maybe convince my friend to go to one. 'And if that's the case,' I mused and I packed my white bikini. 'Maybe I could convince her to go to that one nightclub with the pool in the bar area. Never know!' I then idly packed a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a white gypsy skirt, a simple black t-shirt, a white tang top and a white embroidered peasant blouse, I thought showed off my shoulders rather nicely.

Thinking about looking nice, I also grab some of my jewelry trying to pick what would look good with the three rings I already had on my right hand that never came off. I finish the one side of the saddlebag with my pajama flannel bottoms and an old hoodie from the camp I use to work at. Grabbing my solar bag, I put my notebook and sketchbook along with a bag of various pens of different colors, pencils for drawing, erasers and a pencil sharpener.

"Hmmm… _what_ else?" I looked at my list again checking off various items. I had moved to sitting on my bed, while packing. I got up then and haphazardly grabbed a large handful of clear plastic rain parkas I had bought from the dollar store and stuffed them in my bag as I walked over to the kitchen. 'A pack of pop tart smores, two oranges, five cups of instant ramen noodles. In case I got hungry while I was at her place.' She was rather notorious for not having food in her fridge with the amount of take out places available to her. That, along with two bottles of water, went into my backpack.

I walked over to the fridge then, opening it up just from habit. Glancing around idly for a moment or so, and moving the milk from one side of the shelf to the other. Nope, nothing had changed inside since the last time I checked. Not seeing anything of interest, I shut the fridge door. My vision then went straight to my odd ball collection of novelty magnets. A simple yellow and black magnet, caught my eyes easily from all the others, just like it always did. The other magnets I had we're of different arrays of colors, themes and patterns. I had a hologram of New York City that I had acquired during one of my many trips there. A vintage Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles magnet I had gotten not only because I loved the cartoon as a child. But also because it was in mint condition and I had found it at a garage sale, tossed aside like it was of no vaule. Maybe it didn't have an extraordinary value, but it did to me. Beside it was another hero of my childhood, MacGyver. Duct tape and all.

Those were the closest ones that surrounded the simple yellow and black magnet. This one was in the shape and color of a road caution sign. Only it had a little black stick figure of Gandalf on it. One of his famous lines, 'You shall not pass!' Underneath it. This particular magnet always made me grin. Yet right now for some reason, I couldn't help but feel that it oddly reminded me of someone. I stood there contemplating this for a few seconds more before I felt I was being stupid and pushed the thought aside. Closing my backpack I ambled my way out of the kitchen.

Back in my room, I grabbed an old issue of US weekly I had commandeered from a previous visit to the doctors. 'Why not?' Incase I found myself at a rest stop along the way and got bored. It too was shoved into my pack as I walked back to my bedroom. 'Oh! I almost forgot!' My friend had wanted to see my belly dance gear I had started acquiring for my costumes. Rummaging through my drawers, I picked my nice leather antique coin belt that had Middle Eastern metal work on it, with lots of coins and bells. I packed a simple lime green coin hip scarf along with it as well. I contemplated bringing my dance bra but the weight of it made me think twice before leaving it. 'She'd see that another time.'

I finally put my purse, and a small tool kit in, before zipping up my pack, grabbing my saddlebags over my shoulder and headed to the garage to strap my things on. Finishing up there, with the addition of the small gas canister since I never could seem to find a gas station in the city. Not that I ever paid attention to the GPS anyway. I deemed myself finally ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day as far as the weather looked and it would be a good day to start out on my mini journey. I felt really good about it. Strangely good actually. I really didn't know why, other then about seeing my friend, but I just did. After setting my alarm, I snuggled into bed.

As my body began to relax into my soft covers, I thought back, briefly to my family.

How my mother and grandmother had been especially emotional and wary about my trip into the city. They were never this bad. Well, save for the airport incident a few years ago, where nothing happened but…I knew the women in my family. They could sort of sense things at times.

Things that were about to happen. Kind of like a sixth sense of sorts but it was not something super strong, I knew. And it didn't happen all the time either. It had helped us avoid problems, sometimes even serious accidents in the past, very bad things that _could have_ happened.

It wasn't something to depend on though. It was mostly just a strong, gut feeling we'd get, or even strange reoccurring dreams. I had it happen myself a few times before as well but right now, I couldn't feel anything except exhaustion.

'Mama had said, something bad but…also that something good would happen. That could be a lot of things though…I just have to think positively, always look on the bright side,' I thought with a yawn and began dozing off, focusing on my ride. About the beautiful day coming this morning, and on soft hazel eyes I'd see on the following Monday.

.

**Chapter part 2.2**

.

Morning came quickly. Seeming to have come almost in the blink of an eye. I felt fully rested though, and quickly showered, ate breakfast and dressed in light blue jeans, a thick brown simple belt with an off white cream colored tank top followed by my brown leather jacket and dark brown high boots that went up just over my knees. Normally high boots made it hard to ride but these were rather well worn through the years and I could maneuver my knees well enough for them not to be a bother.

Removing my teal leather fingerless riding gloves from my jacket pockets, along with my aviator sunglasses, I felt I was ready for the days' ride. It was nearly six thirty in the morning, and if I wanted to beat traffic, I had to get going. After pulling my bike out of the garage and locking up my house, I strapped on my backpack as I walked back to my bike, Vinnie. Straddling him with a mischievous smile, I tugged my helmet on over my head. Putting on my sunglasses, I closed the visor, turned on my bike and took off still smiling.

.

.

It was already starting to turn out to be a beautiful day as I rode down the interstate. There were very few cars out this mid autumn day, but who was I to complain! My Harley hummed along the road, and I made a mental note to check in and call my friend, right before I arrived at the first toll, before the Lincoln tunnel.

Coming around a curb, a rather familiar car was on the side of the road with an equally odd and familiar looking old man beside it. '…The orange punch buggy from last night!' It's emergency lights were on, and upon getting closer and slowing down I saw the poor old man had not one, but two flat rear tires. 'This guy's just full of luck.' I thought as I pulled over in front of him.

Turning my bike off, I took my backpack off, laying it on my bike along with my helmet and place my sunglasses back on. Walking over to him I nod my head in greeting, "Morning!"

"Good morning, my dear lady!"

Rather nice guy I suppose. With a nice accent, that I just can't quite place, as I look him over. It's not really British but has a hint of an Asian flavor to it as well. After working at an international camp I know what Brits and a few others sound like, and his accent was colored. He's still wearing the same ocean blue suit jacket and hat and as I can now see, matching trousers. Even his shoes were blue!

"I think I remember seeing you last night at the bar, right?"

"Oh yes! You did see me there, Lady." He smiles at me rather cheerfully. His long beard and hair covering most of the front of his jacket with its length and volume that comes down past his hips. He seems rather, tall…now that I am standing next to him; how in the world did he fit in that buggy?

"Oh. So, ok…well…It's good to know you got out ok last night. Um. Looks like you need some help? Did you, call someone already, do you have AAA? It looks like you're going to need one more tire before you can go on your way, so..." I mentally cringe at my chose of stating the obvious and ending. 'Oh well, here's my sign. It's a NEPA thing I guess.'

"A rather nice couple pulled over earlier and were kind enough to give me their spare tire. Yet alas, they had to be on their way and wished me luck. And I don't need this AAA. I am a bit _old_ though, you see. And my _old_ bones, they do complain a bit when I tried to change the _old_ tires, myself. I have all the tools needed though. As far as those mobile contraptions, I have done rather well through _all_ of my _old_ years with out one and do not see why I would need one now." My eyebrow rose.

'I guess he was hoping I'd change his 'old' tires.' I thought a bit sarcastically. He's just as stubborn as my Abuelo. He too, said he didn't need a cell phone either. Except he finally agreed to get one when _he too_ was stranded on the side of the road for hours on end. 'Must have not been stranded long enough for this one then.' I nodded my head and asked him where his tools were. I then advise him to just take a seat over by the highway railing while I helped him out. I was glad my grandfather taught me how to change a tire and a few other manly things he had always thought the women in our family should know. I would be able to get this done quick and still be on time to beat the morning traffic into the city.

I noticed now, he had what seemed like a large walking stick as he went to sit on the railing. He pushed his rice hat back and let it hang by the neck strap over his back. His walking stick looked like it was made of a sturdy oak branch and was only sanded down slightly to keep the natural waves and flow to it. He must have had it in the car with him. 'What a character.' But then again I thought, 'the world needs colorful people like him.'

.

.

I had already lifted the orange buggy up with the jack, locked the lift and had the new tire in position while I was taking the bolts off the flat tire. "Ow!" I took my finger back and almost put it in my mouth instinctively, but the grim from my hands made me think twice. I had pinched my finger just slightly. I decided to take my gloves off before I dirtied them any further.

"Careful, my lady! You do not want to go injuring yourself before you have even started your journey!" He stated quickly before sitting back down on the rail. He began to look me over and began muttering to himself. "I cannot believe I was searching in the wrong lands all this time. I did complete my first mission to assure the west was not outnumbered long ago with Alatar, which was very important, but…to think, I should have been even _farther_ east. When I was told far east to begin with I stayed in Rhûn, after the second Dark Lords fall. _When_ I should, have come here! I told Alatar we should have continued onward! Either way, I suppose I would have had to wait ages, still…and at least I made it in time for the nineteen sixties of this land...Oh but thank the Valar, he came when he did! Just in time too. He was most helpful in being able to tell me where exactly to find her. Although she is not as beautiful and lovely as he claimed she would be, but to each their own I assume…"

He continued to mumble to himself and look me over. His gaze wasn't in a leering type of way, but it was still unsettling, nonetheless. He watched me for a moment or two while I took the remaining bolts off. His weighty gaze suddenly softening, enough to were I could actually feel it change. I looked up to see him slowly grinning at me. "…You _are_ the One!"

I can't help but raise my eyebrows a bit but continued to work. I notice him then walk off, towards my bike. I kept an eye on him as he placed a hand on my seat and began to whisper something before tapping, ever so gently on the seat of my bike. I guess it must have been the reflection of the sun or something but I could have sworn a light came off of his finger and shone onto my belongings and bike. 'I should just try and hurry up fixing his car,' I think looking at him. 'Before he turns out to be Charles Manson's long lost cousin or worse, a relation to Rob Zombie.'

I resume to work a little faster and try and keep an eye on him, but before long my focus is on moving the old tire off and putting the new one on. I didn't even see him behind me, whispering. Before I felt him tap me suddenly on the head, with his walking stick. A strange feeling slightly reverberate through my body and mind causing me to in take a quick shaky breath.

"Ah… sir? Could you just, sit-sit down over there? It's a little unnerving having someone tap you on the head while trying to change tires." My grip on the axle tightened as I looked at him.

"You _are the One!_" He repeated with a smile, although for some reason he looked a bit more tired then a few minutes ago. Almost drained.

"One what?" I didn't mean for the attitude but I was getting slightly creeped out.

He blinked a few times. As if confused at the fact that I didn't know what he was talking about before gently saying, "The One, who will bring order and change that is needed for the survival of your race!"

I blinked a few times before it hit me. '…Aww…poor sweet old kooky man,' I think to myself, finally smiling up at him. To think that just by changing this man's tire he thinks I'm going to save human kind. I guess I don't feel as bad about kneeling down in highway dirt and possibly scoffing my boots. "I'm just doing what any Good Samaritan would do, sir."

"You are going to become the defender! The guard of the King and the two Princes, his sister-sons, you will be the savior of the Line of Durin!"

I rapidly blinked again. '…Ook…that was a quick change in subjects…and mental health,' I now can't help but look down and see my boots are soiled and covered in grimy highway dirt. I give him a smile through my sigh though. 'Poor guy really is senile,' I think to myself as he continues on about kings and princes and I even hear him mention a dragon. 'I really have to try and get finished and get back on the road before he does. Being as confused as he is I don't want to test his driving skills while I'm on a motorcycle. No wonder he was at the bar last night, it all makes sense.'

I continue to work, and he continues to babble on about how I can't make too many change's as it could be devastating to certain events in time. 'Wow…this guy's, really getting into this. I wonder if his family knows where he is?' I look at his license plate and can't help but chuckle a bit, 2BLUWIZ. I don't want to know what he drinks in order for it to be blue…

"_Pay attention!_ If this is the only way that you do, then you must repeat everything I tell you! I must be sure that you will remember everything I have said, before you are gone today!" He scolded me imperatively.

"Ok, ok, ok… Can't make too many changes, it's not good." I decide to just humor him, what's the point in arguing with someone who thinks I'm going to save King Arthur and the world?

"Good! Good! Now listen closely! You must begin training as soon as you arrive! Make sure the Elves train you in the arts of battle! You must know how to use a sword and bow! Possibly long knives. Which ever your preference, it matters not! But you must know how to defend yourself and especially others! You must also learn how to live off the land as well!"

"Train me in the arts of battle? …Elves?" I can't help how cynically that all came out of my mouth. I raised my eyebrows before going back to work. 'Screw King Arthur, I guess we're talking freaking Middle Earth or some Dragon Age shit now.'

"Yes! Immediately!" He says rather urgently again. I can't help but look at him with my eyes a bit wide as I start lowering the jack, having fixed one side of the car. I start securing the bolts one last time while the weight of the car is on them.

"_Ok.._.Sounds…_Humph!_ ...Good." I grunt a bit, trying to tighten the bolts as much as possible. No way was I going to risk them coming off while he drove off. And then have grandpa kooky here tell the cops after his nine car pile up, that was caused because he was telling people that, —they shall not pass,— that I was the one that helped change the tires. 'This day can only get better,' I think positively to myself.

"Sadly my lady…I do not know how long you will have to prepare. My power is not as strong as it once was and I can not place you in the appropriate time that I have anticipated you would need. But I should hopefully place you in a time where you will have enough of a spell to at least become proficient in the language, weapon skills, and have some sort of plan of action in place. If you have enough time, I'd suggest looking for Gandalf to help you with the language, for I am afraid I can no longer do that."

"…Power's not so strong, should have enough time to become a Kung Fu master, so I guess I can finally dump the Muay Thai lessons, and a linguist. Ya know," I looked up at him, "too bad you weren't around for high school French classes. I could have used an A. Anyway, I should have a plan to take over the world and talk to Gandalf... But I want to be Brain the white lab mouse, he can be the other one, Pinky." I say back to him wryly as I pump the jack up. No wonder he has a long beard, old man thinks he's a fucking wizard!

"_This is no laughing matter! _The world is at _**risk!**_ Can you not see already what is happening to your people?" he scolded me once again rather heatedly.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Learn the language, weapon skills, have a plan of action and if possible find Gandalf to help me. I was just messing with you a bit." I locked the jack in place.

"This is of, _dire_ importance! The Arkenstone _must stay_ in the living line of Durin through the rightful King under the Mountain! Thorin is the rightful heir! You must also assure that his covetousness for gold, and his biased views of the Elves does not take hold of his heart! If he should succumb then all shall be in vain!"

'…Oh good gosh, forget the nine car pile up, the poor guy is going to give himself a heart attack with how passionate he's getting over some fan fiction he must have read into his reality.' I thought, with worry suddenly filling me. "Ok, sir? I love Tolkien's works as well and have read my share of fan fictions. But you need to calm down. I don't want to leave and have you get sick over this so..." I watched him for a moment as he began to pace back and forth behind me, making me a bit more nervous to leave him alone unless he calmed himself down.

"I will only _calm down_ once you take me seriously, and _**repeat**_ my words! I will not become sick, but your race already has!" He ranted rather curtly.

I sighed, again, and stood up to give myself a quick stretch, rolling my head from shoulder to shoulder before bending over once more to grab the last spare. I kneeled down before speaking in a monotone voice. "The Arkenstone must stay in the living line of Durin, with Thorin who is the rightful heir and King. I have to make sure he isn't an ass that gets too prideful, greedy or prejudice against anyone and keep his ass, as well as his nephews ass' alive or the world is doomed." He quickly let out a breath seeming to be more annoyed then upset with me.

He continues his rant as I continue with the damn screws that are tighter then the other side were. "Human kind will be doomed! Not the world! It'll keep going with or without your race on it!" He stated adamantly. "_You_ must stay close to not only the King but with the Princes as well! Their survival is especially _critical_! Now! I have a letter that you are to give to Gandalf, and only he may see it!" He quickly gave me said letter, with a wax seal that kept it closed. A rune symbol was pressed into it. I took it, studying it. There was script, written on the front that looked like the same script in the movies that was on the One ring.

'The dude is thorough. I'll give him that.' I said as I looked at the nice supposedly Elvish script before repeating.

"Stay close to the royals, make sure king isn't a jerk, keep young princes alive since their survival is important. Ahh…more lives spared, give letter to Gandalf only…can I tell him it will self destruct after sixty seconds?" I deadpanned as I put it in my inner jacket pocket suddenly feeling very Bond-ish. I really can't help myself sometimes. I blame my uncle and so does everyone else.

The elderly man gave me another annoyed look before continuing as if I hadn't said the last part. "Most importantly, my lady, _you __**must**__ follow your heart_. That is the most important piece of information I can give you. Follow your heart, for it will choose wisely in more ways than one, _yet_ do not forget your head! It will help you more then once. More lives can be spared, there in the past, if you succeed in aligning Thorin with the Elves in friendship, rather then in dire need. Not only in the battle of five armies but possibly in the War of the Ring itself! Anything and everything concerning that, is in the letter to Gandalf, so I will not waste time with that. I will say, that by following your heart, you will also save lives here in the present...now I can not reveal to you who will claim your heart in the end but—"

"Stupid bolt!" I cry out and stand up, pushing the axle with my foot to loosen the offending bolt. "Ya, ya, ya before you ask, I heard… Follow my heart it'll choose wisely but don't forget my head. Lives will be spared, all around. Gandalf will talk to me about, the letter. Follow my heart, follow my heart, etc., etc., etc.…" I choose to leave the last part out since I already knew who was going to, hopefully, claim my heart on Monday.

He stayed silent and watched me work with finishing up the last spare. He finally seemed to be rather tired from his rant, I hoped. I wiped my brow a bit and began to lower the jack back down. I was thankful there was a slight breeze through this whole ordeal so I wouldn't become as sweaty as I could have, and wearing a cream tank top under a leather jacket no less. I start to tighten the bolts again for good measure on this side of his buggy when he started to speak again.

"Good…" He stated wearily. "You have listened…as well as possible and I have told you everything I could tell you."

"…You never told me your name." I interrupted. He paused and looked at me almost contemplating whether to tell me or not. I hoped he would, so I could remember it and call the police department later to see if anybody was missing a kooky relative.

"You may call me…Rómestámo."

"Alejandra." I answered back. What an interesting name he gave himself, but at least he doesn't think he's Gandalf or Radagast…although the last one would have explained a lot more.

He smiled at me once more. "Defender of mankind…" His eyes almost seemed to twinkle in the morning light then. "Yes, you _are_ the One." I gave him a tight-lipped smile and continued to tighten the bolts.

He paused a moment before he continued on with a more serious face. "…Your family loves you very much, although I am sure you already know this. And they will be very proud. Your family will also know of your family there and the deep, true love you will find. Do not fret. I will make sure they know, once I know. He has come just in time and will be able to tell me everything.

"I wish there was more I could do for you to assure you, that your family here will be very well taken care of. I wish I could say that you will see them again but, you will not, I'm afraid. Eru works in ways in which we cannot fully understand, but his love is always true. And the Lady Galadriel assured me of your part, before I left to the East those many years ago. You were always the Chosen One and yet it took me millennia's to find you. And even longer for him to find you, for you were not to be with him until now.

"Do not worry child. You will come to a point where you will have a choice. You must chose to stay, or chose to go on. That will be only your choice, and many lives will depend on it, for even now the future is not set in stone. But it will still be your choice. That will be where you must take heed of the most important advice I have given to you."

The axle dropped to the ground with a loud clang from how I tossed it. I put my gloves back on barely wiping my hands before doing so and started walking backwards. Not even bothering to dust my boots off. "Look sir, I fixed your flats. Don't follow me. And stay the fuck away from my family or I _will_ call the cops." I made sure to look him in the eyes as hard as I could, since my sunglasses were tinted brown and I knew he could see mine. I stood near my bike twirling my hair up; took my sunglasses off quickly and placed my helmet on before readjusting my aviators back on. I could feel my skin slightly perspiring now, but I knew it was more from his crazy talk about me never seeing my family again, then from the heat of the morning sun.

"May you have a safe journey. And may the Valar bless and aid you, Lady Alejandra."

I put my backpack on, securing and clipping it in the front before climbing on quickly, turning on my bike and revving it. I found it odd now that not a single car had passed, the entire time I had stopped. Before I could think any more on this, I suddenly felt a cold sweat and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I turned around, expecting a gun-wielding psycho, but instead, saw a blue circle of brilliant light forming at the end of the old man's staff that he was pointing in my direction.

Not pausing a second more, I took off on my bike down the road. Madly hoping that a police car would be around to offer some sort of safety. Instead, I realized I was some how slowing down. "**That's impossible!**" I screamed aloud. I had a full tank of gas! I looked down at my gages, and it showed my tank was indeed full, and I was still going at sixty miles an hour. I revved again, pushing forward to eighty and still nothing.

I glanced back, and a cold terror ran up my spine and my eyes widened in sheer panicked fear. Behind me was something so frightening I could only describe it, as a swirling black void with blue light flickering on the edges. A _fucking black hole_ had opened behind me! I could no longer see the man or his car behind it, as it was large and growing in size and in force. I tried to push for more speed, going to ninety, my tires leaving black tread marks on the asphalt as my bike continued to move backwards with me on it.

I pushed to hundred, but my attempts were utterly useless! I was rapidly moving backwards, into this void of complete unknown darkness. I started to cry, as fear and panic gripped me. 'Am I going to die? Was this old man a demon? Would I ever see my family again?' I tried calming down as I was slowly and steadily still being sucked in, along with other debris, into this ominous hole directly behind me.

I thought suddenly, that maybe, if I was fast enough. I could turn around quick enough to evade the void and use its pull to help me get away from this demon in man's skin! I dared to muster up the courage. The pull on my bike and myself was becoming stronger, and ahead of me I saw a long line of my dark tire streaks that marked the road, like scratch marks. And I made my decision. In one swift motion, I popped my bike on the back wheel turning it to the right edge of the void.

I almost cracked a smile, thinking my plan had worked, as I tried to make my escape on one wheel, yet the void only widened and my bike sped ahead, straight into it, allowing the darkness to finally engulfed me.

* * *

_Translations for Spanish:_

_chismes- gossip_

_Caracoles- Literally means snails but also used in Peruvian slang like Carajos; wow or a nicer way to say shit with out it being such a bad word but implying it. _

_Tio- Uncle_

_Tia- Aunt_

_Nunca deb__í__ dejar te ver esa serie de dibujos animados. Ratones a bordo de motocicletas… ¡Loca!- I never should have let you watch that cartoon series. Mice on motorcycles. Crazy(f)!_

_Pesada(o)- Literally means heavy but in Peruvian slang means pain in the neck, can be used as an endearment when talking to family and close friends. _

_And if you are wondering the bike I had in mind for this is a Harley Davidson FXD Dyna Super Glide 2002 with a shimmery off white paint coat, light brown leather seat and matching leather saddlebags with a matching full helmet. I __**will**__ one day own a bike (specifically I want that bike) so I have already done some previous research on Harley's. (and yes I know doing a wheelie is crazy on that bike but really, so is a freaking wormhole opening up on the highway ^_~) I've always wanted a motorcycle ever since watching BMFM when I was just in first grade lol, which is why I have kind of done a little tribute to the show here and there in this story. One day (when I have money! I made the mistake and bought a house instead p) I'll have my baby and his name will be Vinnie!_

_Again, thanks for reading! And please take some time to review my story! I'd love to know your thoughts. Thank You!_


	3. 03 From The Darkness And Into The Light

_**For disclaimer see Chapter One.**_

**Author's note:** Italics are speaking in different languages besides English and Spanish. You'll get the gist of it as you go. And 'em' dashes: —before Italics are memories.

Most Elvish, and All Spanish translations follow end of chapter.

And please review if you like the story or even if you don't. Would be lovely to know your thoughts^_^ Please critic!

**Chapter Three**:

From the Darkness and into the light

:~*~:

How to ever describe the feeling of pure terror. Of irrational fears suddenly becoming a reality when what you thought you knew to be truth, is shattered. The pure darkness surrounding me was suffocating and the breath I was holding was not helping. But any breath I tried to in take, hurt my lungs. I always had an irrational fear of being lost in space. I never thought, I would ever have any reasons to go up into space, nor the money and never wanted to become an astronaut.

It was an irrational fear I had. It was a fear that had come to life before my very eyes. The beautiful autumn morning was long gone and before me was shear suffocating nothingness. I could hear ringing in my ears, the only noise to be heard since my motorcycle was unnaturally silenced once entering the black void. My body had gone ice cold. The only way I knew I was still on my bike and alive, was from feeling it under me because I could not see anything at all any more except black. I could have been in there for seconds, but it felt like lung splitting hours.

Finally, below me, a soft glow began to form quickly into a circle. And my bike seemed to maneuver itself towards the illumination. Before I knew it, I was blinded by clear bright brilliant light and almost lost control of the bike when I felt the tires come into hard contact with hard ground. I pulled the bike into a tight almost full circle before stopping and looking up.

The void was closing quicker then it had stayed open and before I could pull my bike towards it, it was gone and in its place was blue sky. I stayed like that, looking up at where it had been. The ringing still in my ears but with new sounds taking over. The soft vibrating purring of my bike below me. My heavy breaths…my fast paced heart beats. I was still alive. I looked down at my hands and realized my fingers were unnaturally blue and I was shivering almost violently as I felt my body taking deep much needed breath's. "If…if my fingers a-are blue then my-my lips could be too," I said a loud.

After a moment I turned off my bike. My rational mind thinking, I must have had a hallucination. I was too cold and needed to put something else on to keep warm so that I wouldn't freeze to death or hallucinate more and cause an accident. 'Had I ever even met that old man?' After turning the bike off the only thing I could do was sit there and look at my hands.

What had just happened? I was still shaking when I looked down at the ground. Grass. Deep green luscious grass, and deep ugly tire treads from my bike. How did I get on grass? I slowly pushed the kickstand out since I felt I couldn't hold the bike up any more myself. Maybe my mother was right? 'I should have stayed home for the weekend. Maybe I could just call her to come get me and have my uncle ride my bike back home for me?' I obviously wasn't in the right state of health to drive back home by myself. My friend would understand; we could meet another weekend. I slowly reached up and pulled my helmet off, letting my sunglasses fall into the helmet as my hair came down. I let my helmet fall onto the grass unceremoniously with a soft thud.

"_**Man ci? Ped**__!" _

The voice sounded so fluid, yet forceful and demanding. I could not help but turn my head towards it. I heard him say more yet it was lost to me as I looked at him. I blinked a few times; the ringing in my ears was still there yet not as loud. There…was a tall man, standing about fifteen feet away from me. I stared at him, with wide eyes wide as I took in his appearance. I didn't bother to push my hair from my face.

He was dressed in elegant robes that looked like they were from another era, a copper color, with a golden colored circlet on his brow. He looked to be around my age but some how older. Looking into his eyes, he seemed to be much more mature and ageless. He had long, lacy looking dark hair that cascaded down his upper chest.

My lips parted slightly as I slowly took in my surroundings. I was in a garden of some sort with large buildings around us; birds were busy chirping away on some nearby tree. I could hear what sounded like rushing water coming from somewhere nearby. A waterfall? I then heard rustling of fabric, and what sounded like metal scraping on metal and I brought my uneasy focus back to the man and saw several more men appear, but with spears, swords and even bow's with arrows nocked.

I hadn't even heard their footsteps! I felt my eyes widen further and my breath catch before I started to hyperventilate. I had no control over my actions as I quickly stood up from my bike on uneasy legs, trying and move away from them. I wasn't thinking clearly at all. I should have tried to get away on my bike but all I could do was stand apprehensively behind it. I don't think I could have even ridden it with how ill I felt.

"_**Daro**__!_"

I turned my head to see another man had yelled at me. I don't understand what they are saying. I turned my head to look for the black void again not caring that fear is slowly and surly being shown on my face.

"_Man ci? Man I eneth g__î__n_?"

I turned back to the copper clothed man, swaying as I looked at him. His voice is softer now as he speaks to me, not as forceful as before, yet his face is unreadable.

"I-I don't…don't understand you." I need to try and calm myself down but I can't seem to control my body as I realize that my shaking never really stopped. He looked at me with a rather puzzled expression on his face, before it was gone. Replaced once more with an emotionless look. He's too angelic, too perfect looking. He's some how unnatural and natural all at once.

I felt a panic wanting to bubble up and take over. He started to speak another language, much different then the first. It seems to be almost English sounding but it isn't yet it still sounds nasally. It doesn't sound right with his voice. I can't even hear it well enough, but I know I can't understand it. I shake my head no. Yet again he says something in yet another language. I feel the ringing coming back to my ears. I try and steady myself by reaching for my bike on wobbly feet while quickly unclipping my backpack. Letting it fall behind me ungracefully as I try and steady myself.

"_**DARO**__!_"

The same man from before repeated this word and took a step closer, his voice is even more commanding then before. He has such a stern face. He looked at me with such distrust. I take in his features; long dark hair and seems to look similar to the copper robed man in face; he's wearing dark blue clothing.

I hear the first man in copper say something quickly to the man in blue. At once all the men around us lower their weapons. Glancing around, I see they all have long hair but they're not all the same color. The man in copper turned to me again. I can hear birds chirping from nearby trees, long enough to make some of the ringing less prominent in my ears.

"_Heniog? Av 'osto_. _Mi van dorthog? Rh__û__n? Harad?_" He says gently with his hands up, palms facing me, emphasizing what he's saying with slow movements. Almost as if he's talking to a cornered animal. My thoughts are so scattered before I realize I must look like a cornered animal. Frighten beyond my wits and visibly still shaking, my skin slightly pale, my lips might even be slightly blue.

"¿Habla…Habla usted Español?" I ask him quietly if he spoke Spanish, the fear still clear in my eyes. This time it's his turn to slowly shake his head no. His face has no expression on it. I took a deep much needed breath of air. I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing for a few seconds and began to feel as if everything, beginning with my hearing and ending with my vision was slowly going down a long tunnel. I continued fighting my body for control.

The man points to himself and says something that has me focusing on him once more with clear disbelieving shock on my face. He says it again and there is no denying what I heard this time, yet I still try.

'No...no, no, no.' I start to shake my head as tears start to form and my head starts to pound heavily. 'This isn't real. That old man, not real…what he said, not real.' The man in copper looks taken back by my panicked reaction. His face shows he's confused. He's confused by my reaction, to his name. I'm going crazy, I know it's his name and yet it can't be his name. He quietly gestures to me.

A moment passes by.

"Alejandra," I say and point to myself shakily, "Alejandra." I feel the tunnel coming.

"_Elrond._" He says once more as he points to himself, tilting his head slightly.

His name was the last thing I heard, or saw that day. As soon as he repeated it, I let myself go, swiftly down the tunnel, felt my knees hit the ground, and my vision became parallel with the ground right before I fainted for the first time in my life.

.

**Chapter part 3.1**

.

Darkness.

.

.

Darkness over took her once more, as her thoughts dispersed into nothingness. Was she in the void once more? How long had she been in there? Had it been only moments'… hours? Days! Panic rushed over her as she pleaded for it not to be true.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks, an overwhelming realization of no control over came her. She could not wake up. A fearsome panic seeped into her soul but before it could claim her as it's own, a strange calmness overtook her and a welcoming heavy song came. A song of sleep, from a deep tenor arose, it was a soothing disembodied voice.

Calmness.

.

.

.

.

Once again there is darkness, yet it is comforting. 'Did I die?' She thought, was she in a coma? Had she finally been in an accident as her mother had said would happen so many times before? Too many questions ran about her mind, she couldn't think clearly. Not wanting to panic yet again, she tried to cam herself by listening to her breathing, counting with each breath… One... Two… Three…

:~*~:

'Breathe in, for one…two…three…and out, for one…two…three…breathe in…and breathe out…' I continue this for a while. 'I'm breathing. I'm alive.' Listening to my breathing, it becomes steadier and calmer. 'Am I in a hospital?'

I finally feel more awake and listen around me. Water. 'I can hear water. Running water. A waterfall.' I listen more. '…I hear the wind. The wind… is blowing through leaves? Are there trees nearby?' I stay still for a moment longer, before I slowly open my eyes, and nearly panic.

Darkness.

Shutting my eyes tight, I prayed rapidly for a few moments before a strange inner movement deep in my soul happened. I open my eyes trying once more.

This time, I realize it's not the void I'm in, it's just night. I'm in a room with a large open window and the moonlight is now coming through. I can't help let a few tears come down as I look around. I feel so scared. It's a simple room. There is a small table nearby with two chairs along with…a wardrobe? I see a night stand near my bed with what looks like a cup on it.

Getting up slowly with my elbows, I still feel a bit sick but better then before, and I look over into the cup. There is liquid inside but I'm not sure if I can drink it. Yet I feel so thirsty I take the cup; it's made of terracotta, and hesitantly smell the liquid.

Not smelling anything I take a small sip. I don't know what this liquid is but it tastes so good on my parched throat, I drink it all, mindful to drink slowly.

.

.

I try and get up once more but I still don't feel all too well. That's when I see my clothing's different and I'm in a nightgown of some sort. I let myself lay still again for a few more moments, looking up at the ceiling. Sitting up slowly, I count my breaths once more. 'Is this really happening?' Pushing off from the bed, I find it to be a little high up.

When my feet touched the cold slate floor, I notice quickly I had missed the small floor rug that was placed by the bed. Hissing at the temperature change, I moved quickly to the rug. 'This is real.' I listened again. There are no ticking clocks. No car traffic. No electric buzz of any sort. I feel my heart beating and I pushed forward to the window, ignoring the cold floor.

I passed by a small fireplace with gentle embers still glowing; the floor close to it is warm as I pass to the window by it. The sight that lay before me took my breath away with its amazing sheer beauty. There were buildings, with clear lantern lights all around in the moonlight. They all had a distinct Art Nouveau style with so many trees intertwined around them and with huge cliffs all around. Waterfalls were even cascading down from the tops of the cliffs and a small river was passing close by.

There was water every where you looked with fountains abound. It was enormous! I was in a mansion, or a palace! It had to be with how everything was designed to compliment the other. Or could it be I'm exaggerating, and it's just a simple resort?

'But…where is here…where am I?' I thought as I continued to take in the breath taking view surrounding me.

"…I'm really here."

I couldn't help the tears now. I started crying for the pure beauty of the place I was in; they were silent tears. How could something this beautiful exist here on earth?

My silent tears slowly became gut-wrenching sobs, as I realized _how_ it could exist. It was in the distant, ancient past. Which meant I would never see anyone I knew ever again if what I was seeing was real. Wasn't that what Rómestámo had said?

I would never see them again…

My body crumbled down to the floor as I let myself sob and cry. I felt my heart breaking into several pieces at once. I hadn't cried that hard since my father had left when I was young. I sobbed for my losses, cried for what would never be.

.

.

I didn't know how long I lay there before I felt someone next to me. Speaking in such a soothing, beautiful language. No she wasn't speaking. She was singing in a song, and I felt myself slowly calm. I felt as if everything would be fine and that I shouldn't worry, and a sudden want to see the stars over came my sad tears.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_Silivren penna m__í__riel_

_Omenel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-d__í__riel_

_Ogaladhremmin ennorath_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aer, s__í__ nef aearon!_"

She continued the song and I shuttered a bit with a sniffled before looking up to blue eyes and dark hair when she finished. A woman.

No.

Not a woman, not a human woman, an elf… this is an elf woman. I didn't even need to try and look to see if her ears were pointed. She smiled at me softly, before gently pulling me up. She seemed to be wearing a white dress of sorts, but it wasn't a nightgown like mine. I looked at her and felt like crying again, it wasn't making any sense why I was crying so much.

She was so beautiful. Such a beautiful creature, and I wanted to weep at seeing such an angel. She was taller then me by more then a head. I felt like such a child next to her. Not only in height but also in everything else. She's so beautiful; the renaissance painters should have modeled their angels after her. She lead me gently back into bed singing so softly that I didn't have time to even think about crying again and I fell back asleep.

Darkness took me once again.

.

.

**Chapter part 3.2**

.

.

The next four days I spent in bed mostly, hardly eating much since I really didn't feel up to it. I hadn't felt that strange inner shift inside me since a few days back, but I didn't really care much.

I had been mildly surprised though, to find that I not only had a bathroom, in my bedroom with something akin to plumbing for a tub. Something I didn't think existed this far back, but what was stranger still was that there was something of an actual working toilet! Modern day toilet paper on the other hand was another issue. I felt confused but thought twice to question this gift horse in the mouth.

'This technology was probably lost once the Elves left Earth,' I contemplated from the knowledge I knew about Tolkien's works. 'And any further knowledge that it had ever existed was probably destroyed during the middle Ages if it had even survived that long.'

Maybe it was like the hanging gardens of Babylon, lost through the ages…or like all those beautiful libraries in Alexandria that were destroyed. How many wonders had been lost or destroyed and turned into legend—Atlantis—…

So maybe modern looking toilets weren't so unbelievable.

'Hell, I went through a Star Trek like wormhole and ended up surrounded by weapon wielding Middle Earth Elves.'

I never tried to leave my room or even check to see if I had a guard in front of my door. From what I could remember about how I first arrived here to Rivendell I was sure I had to have at least one. Although maybe not, since the Elf woman from the first night went in and out of my bedroom anytime she pleased. Always knocking first of course, but I let her come in when ever she wanted to, I didn't really care. Mostly she came in to try and feed me, and what not. Nestedis, I had learned her name was.

I was still tucked into my large bed this morning with the covers under my chin. Why had that crazy blue wizard chosen me? By now I was sure he was a wizard and I was also pretty sure he was one of _**the**_ two blue wizards. Him wearing everything in blue and the now obvious license plate gave it away. Stupid license plate.

I remembered everything he said to me that day. 'Yet it still didn't solve the question of why me? I knew he had said to start as soon as I got here, but did he even take into account that I needed some time to adjust? I wasn't some super soldier that could bounce back after passing through a scary ass void into another dimension or time or wherever the hell I was in now…'

Especially not with the news he'd given me that I'd never see my family or loved ones ever again. I was still reeling from that. It also didn't help any that I was still feeling so awkward around the few elves I interacted with. Which were really only two; Lord Elrond and Nestedis. They were graceful and beautiful or in Lord Elrond's case, handsome. They spoke or sang to me in soothing voices whenever they came in to check on me, which was often. I guess they thought it helped keep me calm, which they were right to think. Then again they were Elves.

'Weren't elves like, super in being able to see and sense stuff humans couldn't?'

The one thing that really unnerved me about them, was how tall they were. Tolkien had said they would be tall but not freaking Shaquille O'Neal height! Since I could look out my window and see many Elves walking about their daily lives, I knew it was the normal height. I had seen Lord Elrond standing below my window with various other Elves that were just as tall as he was. He must have been at least around almost seven feet tall since I came up to only his chest! And I'm five foot seven inches! Not to mention the furniture in the room was larger then normal. Had that stupid wizard shrunk me accidentally? Or was it on purpose, since he said I was sent back because of Thorin and his nephews? 'Wouldn't I be of better help being my normal height, instead of being shipped compact sized?'

"_Suil_ Alejandra! _Boe gin eliad s__í__r?_" I turned my head to the door and see Nestedis with a smile and breakfast on a tray. I try and give her a halfhearted smile back. I watch her as she continues smiling and turns to place the tray on the table before opening my window a crack. I gaze at her light brown hair glowing in the morning sunlight as she goes about her task.

"_Suil_…_Nestedis_" I finally repeat back. She had been saying that word '_Suil_' before my name every time she came in. She'd some times say something different after it of course, but I started to think it meant something like hello or was the equivalent to ciao or something. She turned to me smiling broadly and began to speak again. But at my confused look, she faltered and then smiled and came to sit at the end of my bed. I gave her a tightlipped smile before once again, getting comfortable under the covers. Before I can close my eyes the covers are pulled down to my elbows.

Startled, I looked down at her. She's still smiling, but has a more determined look on her beautiful features. I slowly reached and quickly pulled the covers up once more over my face letting only my nose peek out. I feel that sudden inner shift happen once more. Confused by that, I try and ignore it. I just want to be by myself right now and not think about anything.

I hear her chuckle.

I didn't know someone as dainty as her could do that? Before I have time to think about it any further, the covers are ripped from my hands and thrown on the floor.

The cool morning breeze seemed to find it a good time to come through my open window and I curled up with a shriek into a ball, shivering. "Why'd you have to go and do that? It's **freaking** cold, _Nestedis_!" I whined at her and turned to see where my covers were. But she'd already picked them up laughing and set them on the other side of the room on a lounge chair.

She turned to me smiling. "_Tolo S__í__! Avo vuio!_"

I pull my nightgown over my feet and further pulled myself into a ball. "It's _**COOOOOLD!**_ Why are you being _so evil_?" I turn my head and start to mumble profanities into my pillow. She shakes me but I don't give her the satisfaction of looking at her as I just grunt into the pillow once more. She seems to find this funny as well.

"Fine! Laugh at me!"

"_Gar ni deil Hammad angina, __Í__dh laug._"

"I **don't** understand you." Or well that's what I said but I don't think it was coherent since I spoke into my pillow again.

"_Tiro! Tiro!_" She seemed impatient, so with a groan, I turned. She's holding up a nice looking dress in a deep red color. I sighed. She wanted me to get changed. 'All right fine.' I make to grab the dress but she pulls it away. "_Daro!_" She pulls the dress out of reach. I raise an eyebrow at her. She laughs and then pinches her nose and waves her hand in front of her face. I huffed.

"Fine. I'll take a bath." Dropping down from the bed onto the small rug, I walk over to the bathroom with her following behind me. I needed a bath, I knew. In my wallowing I had neglected to even get up to bathe in the past four days, and before then…I didn't know how long I had been passed out for. I knew I probably had a funky smell by now.

She proceeded to pull a thick piece of linen cloth I assumed I'd use as a towel. She then gave me a smaller piece that she motioned was to clean my body with. Then placing a third on the floor for me to step on and four different thick glass phials. The first one she motioned to, was to be used with the small cloth, body soap. The second she pointed to my hair, so shampoo. The third's got to be conditioner since she did the same cues. The fourth she motioned that I use the towel to dry off and then apply that one. I guessed it was probably some sort of body lotion. She also handed me a pretty comb. 'Yea, my hair probably looked like a rats nest by now.'

She started drawing the bath and began pouring other liquids. Then taking a dried leaf she pinched it and then breathed on it before dropping it in the water as well. The whole room was infused with a wonderful calming smell from the hot water. "Mmm… Smells good" I pointed to my nose and smiled. She understood me and started to talk again, even though she knew I couldn't understand her, but then she orated a word I did understand.

"_Athelas!_ I know what that is. Wow, so that's what that stuff smells like. I can't believe some people think it's a weed from what I remember..."

"_Ci ista athelas?_" She seems to be asking me a question, so I just repeat the word athelas again and point to the jar of dried leaves she had taken it from. She nods her head and smiles. By that time, my bath is ready and I shooed her out which she found amusing. Sinking into the bath water, I let my body relax. This stuff really is a fix all medicine, I can't help but feel my mood lift as I take my much-needed bath.

.

.

I assumed it was near eleven in the morning when I had finished my bath and was now wearing the red dress. I first thought she would give me some sort of shawl or coat to go over it. The material felt to be a bit too thin and light for autumn not to mention sheer looking. But once it was on I felt rather warm, Elvish magic I suppose or it could be that she had closed the windows too. The clothing they wore was much more willowy and at the same time hugged your body in all the right places. The men I assumed wore the thicker fabrics while the woman wore thinner fabric. Or at least that was what I remembered from all the times Elrond had come in.

The dress had a low neckline, yet the way it was constructed, it was able to support my chest with no need for a bra and it looked good.

Ok, point one for Middle Earth fashion.

The sleeves of the dress were long, opening into a bell shape. Delicate embroidery decorated it and I liked the way I looked in it, not to mention that it wasn't translucent once it was on. The skirt of the dress was pretty interesting. Another strange shift inside me happened. And suddenly I couldn't help but giggle and I twirled around watching it lift up and it seem to float for a second or two after I stopped before settling down at my ankles. I stopped myself suddenly…when do I giggle like that?

The athelas certainly put me in a better mood and this dress helped too, I assumed. Or maybe it was that strange inner movement I kept feeling every now and then? I heard Nestedis say something, and from her face I could tell that she approved of my dress as well. I smiled pushing my semi-damp hair from my face. "Thank you _Nestedis_. I feel much better." She returned the smiled and said something else too quick for me to even hear and motioned to the table where the tray for my breakfast was still there. "Oh! Thanks again _Nestedis!_"

Sitting down for breakfast or well almost lunch now, I hear her say something else, before nodding her head to me and walking out the door. 'I guess she's off to take her lunch after getting my ass out of bed finally.' I eat my breakfast, which consists of something that looks like oatmeal, an apple, a biscuit and some juice and water.

My stomach now having found it's absent appetite, allows me to eat while I think about what my options are, or lack they're of. I ate the oatmeal. Hesitantly at first since I usually didn't like oatmeal. But this one had just the right texture and a very pleasant taste so I finished it rather quickly. 'Damn good oatmeal, amazing.'

The wizard had said I did have a choice. I took a sip of my water and I smiled. It tasted so good and I remembered it was the first liquid I had drank when I had woken up here, just amazing. I brought my thoughts back to the wizard's words and ate the biscuit quickly and immediately wished I had another. It had a sweet honey like taste to it and was so warm and almost gooey. 'This biscuit is freaking amazing!' I focused back to what the wizard had said, I could decide to do nothing…but if I decided to do nothing what would happen? I looked at the apple, before I took a bite into it and walked over to my bed.

'Wow _this_ apple is freaking amazing! What the hell! All the food is freaking amazing!' I would have tried to eat more these past few days if I knew the food would taste this freaking good. I notice she had remade my bed while I was in the tub. Going ahead, I pulled myself up onto it and sat there eating my apple and thinking.

I felt that inner shift take place once more, but I ignore it as I continue in my more serious thoughts. He had said something about people already getting sick didn't he? What sickness could he have been referring to? Cancer? AIDS? That weird sickness that made people grow in height? There were so many, which could he have been referring to? I take another two bites swinging my legs. I can't help but feel a bit like a kid again now with how my legs don't touch the floor.

'Well, I did want to feel young again I suppose, but not this young.' Taking another bite, I let out a sigh. Upon hearing myself do this I let an annoyed groan escape my lips. I had done a lot of sighing these past four days and that wasn't like me at all to do that. Yes I had lost everything. But I had to pull myself out of this. What was done was done, and I couldn't just sit in this room forever wishing for it to be undone. Maybe there could be a way back? Even if the wizard said there wasn't, maybe I could find one?

'Oh! Wizard! **Gandalf!** I could talk to Gandalf! Oh! Oh, oh shit! That other wizard had given me a letter to give to Gandalf! Where is my jacket?' I bite into the apple and run over to the wardrobe, flinging the door open hoping they had put my clothing in there. Success! They had hung and apparently washed some of the clothing I was wearing when I had first arrived, and thankfully not my leather jacket!

I grabbed my jacket and pulled the letter out and looked at the Elvish script. I try to open the envelope but for some reason it becomes stiff in my hands and I can't get it open at all. I can't even tear it or bend it!

'Oh. He had said it was for Gandalf's eyes only.' It seems that as soon as the thought passes my mind the envelope becomes flimsy once again. Wizard magic. 'Better this then a fucking howler I suppose.' Walking to the nightstand I set it on top, before climbing back on my bed so I could decide how to get the letter to Gandalf.

I take a few more bites of my apple before setting the core down on the nightstand. 'What else did the wizard say I had to do again? Protect the royal Dwarves? How did he expect me to do that again?' I start to think and mull on that question when I feel myself start to pale a bit when I remember what he had said.

—_Begin training as soon as you arrive! Make sure the Elves train you in the arts of battle!_—

'Oh no... Now I remember.'

—_You must know how to use a sword and bow! Possibly long knives…must know how to defend yourself and especially others!_—

Defend myself. 'Oh good gosh.' I started to remember the different dangers there are here in Middle Earth and feel my stomach get uneasy. 'Oh no. What else did he say? Think. Think!' I shut my eyes and bring the memory of the old wizard up. After a few moments I remember more.

—_The Arkenstone must stay in the line of Durin… Thorin is the rightful heir! …Must also assure that his…— _

'His what...his what?' I strain myself to remember. 'His greediness!'

—_His covetousness for gold and biased views of the elves does not take his heart! If he should succumb then all shall be in vain! …Must stay close to not only the King but with the Princes as well! Their survival is especially critical'_—

'…I have to make sure he doesn't die... I have to make sure his nephews don't die either…oh freaking shit… _**OH FREAKING FUCKING SHIT!**_ They **DIE** during the battle of Five Armies! That's a _**freaking**_ combat zone!' I can sense the familiar emotion of panic start to rear its ugly head once more and I strain to remember more details of what he said.

—_Most importantly… follow your heart… Follow your heart for it will choose wisely_ _in more ways than one__, yet do not forget your head. More lives can be spared there in the past if you succeed in aligning Thorin with the Elves in friendship... Not only in the battle of five armies but possibly in the War of the ring as well!—_

Follow my heart.

'How can that be the most important piece of _**freaking**_ information he can give me? He could've given me the schematics for how to build a freaking gun and bullets! A bazooka! He's lived long enough, he should know them by now! Hell he could have known the guy that made the damn musket! Oh good gosh. I'm going to die here...oh I'm soo dead…_**oh freaking shit!**_' Covering my face with my hands I shut my eyes tightly as a final bit of information comes through.

—_Following your heart, you will also save lives here in the present…— _

Opening my eyes I let out a frustrated groan.

'He expects me to freaking save all of humankind? What the—! How am I supposed to do all of that!' I fall back onto my bed letting my head hit the pillow.

"Really?" I complained to the ceiling… "**Really!**" I cry out to no one in particular. I lay on the large soft bed clutching the sheets tightly, feeling my face pale in dreaded realization. I can still hear the faint sounds of waterfalls and birds chirping coming from outside the closed windows. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my breathing regular, I don't need to faint…again.

'Ya', I think, 'I had dreamed of this moment. That one day a wormhole would open up and take me into my favorite stories. I had begged and pleaded with all my heart. I dreamed I'd fall in love with a handsome prince and live a life of adventure and live happily ever after. I had dreamed this…when I was _**freaking**_FOURTEEN! Not thirty!'

I let out an exasperated groan and pounded the back of my head on the bed in utter frustration a few times. I had cried my eyes out the past few days. Now I was feeling frustrated and panicked. And those feelings were leading to anger. 'Why now? Now when my life was just starting to take off!'

The wise phrase —be careful what you wish for— comes flapping around in my head like an evil little bird of doom. Why had the suddenly impossible become possible? And why, out of all the people I could have fainted in front of for the first time in my life, did it have to be Elrond and a bunch of elves?

'Oh gosh! Why? He wants me to become freaking Xena in a short amount of time! I can't become a warrior princess in a short time span! And I'm freaking thirty! I won't get younger!' Panic and sheer hysterics start to take over as I feel my face pale even more. And with no one in the room for me to keep my composure for and not that it would have really mattered, my mind starts to go on over drive. I am going to die. I was going to get impaled by an Orc spear as soon as I took one step out of Rivendell.

'Shit! Who am I kidding? I could just get my head stepped on by a freaking horse here in Rivendell and have it all end like that! A stupid horse could end my life! I was going to doom the human race by getting my skull flattened by a pretty elf horse! Lucky horse shoes my ass!'

One final piece of the conversation the wizard had said to me comes to my memory.

—_I cannot reveal to you who will claim your heart in the end… Your family will know of your family there and the deep true love you will find..._ _And even longer for him to find you, for you were not to be with him until now.— _

The only sure thing about that was that I knew now, it wasn't ever going to be James.

At this point I had unceremoniously flopped over to my belly. Lying horizontally on the bed again, after having had that strange shift, flip flop several times over. Which had lead to a kicking and punching fit that made me look like a fish on land.

Letting my body slip off the side of the bed, my knees slowly came into contact with the cool slate floor. I felt that weird balancing act happen once more inside me.

'Why? Why now? Now that I had a good career, I owned house, money to travel with in the near future due to said career, and…and,' I sighed. 'A handsome man who I was sure saw me as an equal and that was interested in me? And by far the worse of all that could have happened to me. I would never see my family again, they were lost to me forever now.' Hot tears began to force their way out of tightly shuteyes once more.

'At least I had told them I loved them and I had been able to say it to their faces. Not many people who suddenly disappeared got to do that before hand,' I reminded myself. 'Always look on the bright side Alejandra, always.'

Repeating my mantra over and over again I gradually compose myself.

.

.

**Chapter part 3.3**

.

.

A few minutes passed by, and slowly turned into hours as I kneeled there on the cold floor, lost in thought.

'I would learn,' I decided, finally.

If I were to die here I would at least die knowing how the hell to use a sword.

—_I'd suggest looking for Gandalf…— _

The blue wizards voice echoed in my mind. I had to get Gandalf. But how would I get them to understand me? 'I'm pretty sure the name Gandalf won't work here since it's in English… or is that Norse? Aye! Why didn't I become a full fledge geek and study on my Tolkien!' My mental rant is interrupted by Nestedis coming in carrying another tray of food. I pause to look at her as she raises an eyebrow at the bed that's been undone which I ignored and got up quickly.

"_Nestedis!_ I need to talk to Gandalf! Gandalf! Ah…" I thought for a second. "Wizard!" I make what I think clearly looks like a wizard hat on my head as she just stood there. …Looking at me.

'Aye! What's his name in Elvish…I know he has one… Argh! Ok plan B!'

"_Elrond!_ I need to speak with _Elrond! Elrond!_" This she seems to understand as she places the tray on the table. She attempted to get me to sit and tried to touch my forehead but I avoid her. "No! I need to speak with _Elrond! Elrond!_ **Please! **_Elrond!_" Her eyes look upon me intently for seconds before she said something. She placed her hands in front of her as if to say wait here and turned around walking out the door.

'Like I have anywhere else to go.' I thought exasperatedly and began to pace around my room. Would she bring Elrond back? Did she just think I was having another panic attack or that I was sick? When I made my sixteenth turn around my room I remembered the letter. 'Of course! Maybe it said Gandalf in front of it?' Quickly walking over and picking it up in time to hear the door open behind me and Lord Elrond walked in. I smiled at him. 'Oh _Nestedis_ rocks!'

He nodded his head to me, crossing the room quickly and placed his hand on my forehead. I blink up at him a few times before slowly pushing his hand away and showed him the letter with the elegant writing.

"Gandalf. This is for Gandalf." He looks at it and his eyes grow wide before he gives me a questioning look as he reads the name on the envelope.

"_Mithrandir_?" He says and I blink.

"_Mithrandir_…yes! That's what his Elvish name is! _Mithrandir!_ Gandalf! _Mithrandir!_" I'm much to excited now and can't help but jump a bit! They'd get Gandalf now! I felt better, having been able to communicate some more. Having some control back in my life. He looked to me with raised eyebrows at my excitement but then smiled.

"_Hen i an Mithrandir?_" He takes the envelope.

I nodded my head yes. "_Mithrandir_." I am trying to plead with my eyes to show him that it's really important. He nods his head once. He said some other things to me and I shrugged my shoulders and repeated, "_Mithrandir._"

I feel kind of stupid again since the only words I know are mostly names. With the exception of _suil_ and of course _daro,_ which I remember that everyone seemed to use in fan fictions to say stop. He's contemplating something before I can see he has an idea and gestures for me to follow him quickly. I realize I don't have shoes on and suddenly feel glad I know at least that one word, thank you fan fiction.

"_Daro! Elrond! Daro!_" I call out to him. He swiftly turns around rather perplexed but I don't give him a chance to question me, as I lift up my skirt a little and show him my bare feet. "I need shoes. Shoes." I motion putting on a pair of slippers.

He actually chuckles a bit, before turning to someone else and rapidly speaking Elvish. He too motions for me to wait, as he turns and walks off closing the door. I decide to sit down at the table and eat. I had a feeling I probably wouldn't get a chance to later with what ever Elrond was planning.

.

.

I'm halfway through my amazing meal when Nestedis comes back with a pair of slippers. "_Suil_ _Nestedis_! Thanks for the slippers!" She smiles gesturing me to quickly put the slippers on before walking towards the door. She turns extending her hand to me after I've put the slippers on.

"_Tolo._" she curls and uncurls her fingers a few times in a come here motion. I take her hand and we walked out my door.

* * *

_Man ci? Ped! – (Sindarin) Who are you? Speak!_

_Daro!- Stop! (Halt)_

_Man ci? Man I eneth g__î__n?- Who are you? What is your name?_

_Heniog? Av 'osto. Mi van dorthog? Khan? Harad?– Do you understand? Don't be afraid. Where do you live? Rh__û__n? Harad? (Lands, the East and South (Think Asia and Africa.)_

_¿Habla usted Espa__ñ__ol?- (Spanish) Do you speak Spanish?_

_Suil Alejandra! Boe gin eliad s__í__r?- (Sindarin) Greetings Alejandra! Do you need to be helped out today?_

_Tolo S__í__! Avo vuio!- Come now! Stop whining!_

_Gar ni deil Hammad angina, __Í__dh laug- I Have lovely clothing for you, and warm. _

_Tiro- look_

_Daro!- Stop_

_Ci ista athelas?- You know athelas?_

_Hen i an Mithrandir. - This is for Mithrandir. _

_Tolo- come_

_In case you're wondering__ I got all my translations and some extra knowledge from:_

_www elfdict com__ and __www realelvish net_

_Now I'm no Elvish Major (I unfortunately have bills to pay and telling bill collectors I have no money in Elvish won't do) so I'm sure I messed up on some of the grammar in the translations. Now, a friend of mine Casey Toh, told me, (And she unfortunately has no time to Elvish grammar check for me. She too has bills lol) of these sites. Who's Elvish, she says work much better then the ones above that I had used which do use a lot of neo-Sindarin._

_www jrrvf com (put slash here) hisweloke (put slash here) sindar (put slash here) online (put slash here) english html_

_www elvish org (put slash here) gwaith (put slash here)_

_http colon (put two slashes here) .no (put slash here) hnohf (put slash here)_

_If you happen to see or know how to correct the Elvish please do tell! I just don't have a lot of time to be checking up on it. But I know some (or all) may be wrong lol._

_But there's also a lot of good information from those other sites that I'm using as well! But as always, I am using artistic license and you'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands otherwise!_

_Readers! _

_Sho__w everyone how it's done and review! Since someone else might get it wrong, it might as well be you that gets it right!_

_Thanks for reading!^_~_


	4. 04The Greatest Guessing Game Never Known

_**For disclaimer see Chapter One.**_

**Authors Note**: So while I was scrambling to post my last three chapters, I realized too late I had posted ones that were different file copies that hadn't been grammar checked by my fabulous sister. Who calls herself my '**Editor**' not my beta person...my Editor...0_o And she told me that if she was paying me, she would have fired me for posting before she proofed... Oops. LoL So it was my bad but I updated them so if you are a stickler, they're updated!

So on to this chapter! You have no idea how hard it was to wait 2 weeks to update! Haha! I set it this way so I have chapters to post if I get writers block.

So this chapter is a **vague history** lesson and a game of charades or whatever you call it and a bit of some other stuff. It's painless and funny! I swear!^_~

**Chapter Four**:

The Greatest Guessing Game Never Known to Man

:~*~:

Rivendell, in the evening light was…spectacular. The valley was easily twice the size of what the movies showed. And the house or mansion or what ever it was called, was easily three times the size from what was shown there as well. And there were hundreds of Elves everywhere! Most didn't seem to pay much attention to me as I walked, hand in hand with Nestedis. I was happy she was holding my hand now since I really wouldn't have known what to do with them if she wasn't.

There were Elves of all different hair colors, eye colors and dressing styles there. I would have thought it to be mostly dark haired Elves that would look like Lord Elrond but that wasn't the case. We walked up and down stairs and around massive and little water fountains and through buildings. This house had a very open lay out.

Or mini city, I thought fit better. It almost felt like the house was following the lay of the land instead of forcing the land to follow it. I had started to fear we'd be walking forever, when my companion came to a halt in front of two large double doors. She waited for a second more before just opening them. I found myself in awe walking into the room.

"I _want_ a library like this..." The bookshelves went all the way up, which towered over me into a spectacular dome ceiling. The ceiling itself was decorated with so many paintings, I assumed were fresco in nature and made Mike, Don, Leo and Raff seem like amateurs. The library was huge and the walls were filled with shelves with thousands upon thousands of books. And there were still more books shelved in many independent standing bookcases around yet underneath the dome was a clear space with immaculate mosaics of tile complete with metal and wood inlays. Even the shelves were decorated beautifully this way.

Again the Art Nouveau or well I guess I should call it Elf Art now, was prevalent everywhere I looked. I remember feeling the same sensations, only tenfold here, when I had visited the Vatican in Rome during my semester abroad. Yes, those ceilings were taller then these, but not nearly as breath taking now, being able to compare the two. And there, I would have gotten yelled at if I lay down on the floor to give myself a better look with out getting whiplash.

That pesky shift happened once more and I didn't care then if Nestedis saw me or yelled at me, as I smiled and did just what I hadn't been allowed to do in Italy. In the middle of the mosaic tile circle on the floor, and in my red dress, I laid down, never taking my eyes off the ceiling. Barely there for a moment, I heard a few chuckles off to the right and I peeled my eyes off of the ceiling to look.

"_Tolo, govano ven!_" Someone called down to us from the large hall. Nestedis helped me up and we made our way.

Down a long stretch of one of the library's long halls, past many tall, seemingly never ending bookshelves, I saw some Elves, sitting in…lounge chairs around a table. I quickened my pace and followed Nestedis who was still smiling to the small group. I realized then that Lord Elrond was among them. A sudden need to be more serious took place in me and that strange shift happened once more. As soon as it did, they all raised their eyebrows at me, and gave me some peculiar looks. 'That was weird.'

'I would have to find out more about it, and why it was happening once Gandalf arrived, it was just weird to feel and the Elves always gave me strange looks when it happened in front of them.' It never hurt or anything. Just felt weird. I bowed to Elrond slightly since I wasn't going to even attempt a curtsey till I knew what I was doing. He nodded his head, still smiling. I guess he found my appreciation for art pleasing. He stood up beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder and began to speak. I heard my name as he gestured to me and when I looked to the other Elves I couldn't help but look in awe.

"You're…you've got to be Lord _Glorfindel_… You have to be with that gorgeous golden blonde hair..." Elrond ceased his introduction to give me one of his looks, only it mingled with shock and confusion. He looked to Glorfindel and asked him something to which the golden blonde shook his head no, apparently a little surprised as well. I swallowed a bit, as his gaze fell onto me. Squeezing my lips to wet them before gesturing with my hand again to said blonde Elf and repeating his name, "_Glorfindel_."

The blonde Lord was built and I could tell even in the robes he wore how muscular and toned he was. Especially his legs as the robes revealed he wore tight leggings. I'm sure he's much taller then even Lord Elrond, regardless if he was sitting down. His hair really was golden and his eyes were a clear grey color and he was, well to put it frankly…smoking hot.

What I commented next made everyone look at me in clear shock as I slowly approached him to stand in front. "_Glorfindel_ of _Gondolin_." I motioned with my left hand and then with my right hand, I motioned it and said, "_Glorfindel _of _Imladris_." I looked at him questioningly and weighed both titles in each hand. He paused for a moment before taking my hands with his and pressing both of my palms together.

"_Glorfindel._" He said. Could his voice be any more perfect? 'Oh my _**gosh**_ Jackson! Why did you let Arwen replace this Elf in the movies? Why?' I beamed at him and let out a small giddy squeal that I tried to suppress as I felt that weird flip flop feeling, but ended up hopping with a clap before stepping back and bowing to him. The response he saw brought a smile to his lips and a musical deep laugh as he looked to the others in the room and began to say something else. 'Ha! I knew he was one in the same!'

Before I could move on to the next Elf, he had taken my hand in his larger one and stood up. My eyes went wide as I looked up craning my neck. I was right. 'He is freaking tall!' I didn't even make it up to his chest! He laughed again at my open expression. "_Ni veren an gi ngovaned, _Alejandra_._" His voice was so freaking… _dreamy_.

And then he placed a quick kiss on my hand. 'Ooooh! OMG!' A high giggle mixed with a few equally high-pitched haha's escapes my lips and I quickly tried to clear my throat and nod my head as if nothing happened. 'My cheeks are so warm! I can't believe I made that sound! This is so embarrassing!' Again he smiles warmly to me, slightly squeezing my hand before he sits back down releasing my hand to more quiet laughter surrounding us.

I again clear my throat and move down the line. Another tall blonde Elf yet his hair isn't as golden as Glorfindel's and his build is slimmer yet still muscular, he looks more stern yet he is still fair of face. "Gildor."

"_Mae-g'ovannen _Alejandra_._" He too stands and I still can't help but look up at his height, still clearly impressed. I can't remember how I know, but I know he's also from the same line of tall Elves like Lord Glorfindel is. He lets a small smile play on his lips, which made him just as handsome, and also bends to kiss my hand.

A sound akin to vibrating Haaa comes out of my mouth before I can catch it. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Letting my hand go I see his smile has warmed a bit. After a second I remember where I heard that phrase he said. It's a greeting! My face must have shown I recognized something, since when I repeated it they smiled knowingly.

"_Mae-g'ovannen Gildor._" I bow to him and take another two steps down as he sits.

_This_ was going to be a brainteaser. I looked from one and then the other and then I realized I had seen one of these two before! Right before I fainted!

"_Mae-g'ovannen Elladan… Elrohir?_" I criss cross my hands and I'm met with practically identical laughs. They just had to be identical twins. They settle, grinning at me and leaned back in their chairs in a synchronized motion. 'Are they trying to make it difficult? Ok then!' I place my right hand under my chin and tap my cheek glancing from one to the other as my other hand holds my right elbow. The others in the group seem to find this most amusing and allow the guessing game to continue.

"What does Elladan's name mean?" I asked myself out loud in English and a few eyebrows raise at my different sounding language, I'm sure. "Hmm… Think…gosh, I wish I studied up more on Tolkien stuff instead of taking Russian history in College. They both have Elf in their names, which doesn't help that much." Continuously looking between the two smug faces I continue the game. 'Hmm…' I knew a good amount compared to most but I wasn't the total geek that I now wished I was. 'Oh! Thank goodness for fan fiction yet again!' I point my finger in the air with each other word. "Elrohir's name has knight in it! Or is it Horse Lord? …So much for fan fiction helping…"

'Hmm…' My hand goes back to my chin. Well I'll take a guess that he's the one that yelled at me. "_DARO! DARO!_" I place my hand in front and go into the stance I remember one of the twins did, then look between the two and gesture at both and shrug. One looks to the other in question. This time Elrond is the one to laugh first and respond to which I assumed he asked his offending son to raise their hand, the one who was getting the look from his brother.

Stepping to the right I bow with a grin, "_Mae-g'ovannen Elrohir… daro, daro!_" Taken aback at me being able to guess who he was just from that one incident makes him blink a few times before he too stands, taking my hand in his with a kiss and a similar greeting. 'Process of elimination my dear!' Still grinning like the second mouse that got the cheese, I step left and greet Elladan who is openly smirking at his brother and I'm met with the same greeting. They too are tall with long dark hair like their father's but they're nowhere near the height of the two blondes. I at least come to their mid chests.

I'm thankful they gave me a brainteaser, so I wasn't able to melt into a puddle since they too are just, as handsome as the first two Elves I greeted. 'What is it with these handsome elven men, pheromones?' Again I take two steps down to my right to the last Elf man who was writing down our interactions in a blank book. "_Mae-g'ovannen Erestor._" He too is handsome but in a bookworm type of way. His hair is just as dark as Elrond's family but unlike them he's more lean. But his hands and arms still look strong, he's an Elf, of course he's got it going on in some way!

Setting aside his book he stands and also kisses my hand with a greeting. With formalities out of the way Lord Elrond takes a large parchment and unrolls it on the table. Nestedis is quick to place some glass, I assumed paperweights, to keep it open before taking a seat on the other side of the room. Coming closer I realize this is a map of Middle Earth. Lord Elrond steps beside me, and points to a section on the map that's beside a mountain range.

"_Imladris._" He then gestures around himself. I nod in acknowledgement. Pointing to me he then motions to the map.

'Oh boy. How am I going to explain this?' I smack my lips and raise my eyebrows before looking up to think. 'Oh well, here goes.' I reach directly under the table and map, and hit the underside of the table. I then stand up and whistle while drawing an imaginary line that ends with a pop. They stand there…looking at me.

'On second thought… Yea ok I clearly suck at this from the blank stares I'm getting.' I blow an offending strand of hair from my face, and look around the room tapping my fingers on the table. 'Oh! _Duh!_' I turn to Erestor and make a writing motion. He raises an eyebrow at me. 'Come on! How can you not know what I want! That's a clear motion!' Elrond catches on and asks Erestor, I assume to hand over his book.

Erestor doesn't look too happy and answers while getting up and moving to a desk I hadn't noticed in a corner. He comes back with a piece of parchment paper, a little larger then the normal eight by eleven. 'Really? You're going to stiff me now?' I take the parchment with a tight-lipped smile that soon fades when I realize he's giving me a feather. My mind blanks before I realize it's called a quill and he expects me to know how to use it. I look at him uneasily, just as he's giving me the exact same look.

'Good. We're on the same team dude.'

"Okkkk…" I unroll the small parchment and Nestedis again places more paperweights, as well as placing the inkbottle on the table under a blue cloth. Dipping the quill I tap the tip and hope for the best.

I splotch some ink before I can draw a large circle and hear a soft unhappy groan behind me. Ignoring it, I continue to draw the world with a three dimensional look placing a similar continent to what was on Elrond's map on the right side and making as small a dot as possible to indicate Rivendell. "_Imladris._" I point to the dot.

Then I proceed to make what looks like The America's on the other side and make a dot on it. "Pennsylvania." I say. "I come from here. Me." I point to myself and then to the dot again. "Home." Then I point to Elrond while saying his name and pointing to the dot for Imladris and say home as well. This started quite a conversation, as Elrond took the parchment away from me to walk closer to the others. I gave the quill to Erestor, heaven forbid I put it down somewhere wrong and get his panties in a bunch.

Elrond then went over, to where Erestor's desk was and I saw that near to it was a shelf built to hold various scrolls. He looked and searched around for a bit before pulling a large scroll and walking back to the table saying something. Nestedis cleared the other map away as Elrond placed the scroll down and unrolled it to reveal another, larger map from what I could tell. This one had more lands drawn on it. It almost looked like, a map of the world, but the countries didn't quite look like the ones I knew of...wow, if I was in the past…I was way, _way_, _**way**_ father back then what Tolkien had originally said.

"_Arda." _He stated, gesturing to the entire map. I looked at it and surprisingly to the far, far east on a separate continent from the rather large continent we were in, I saw a large mass of land with long mountain ranges going from north to south.

Could that be? No way!

"These…they have to be the Rockies! And these, farther south, the Andes! You guys knew about these lands? How far did you guys travel!" I exclaimed excitedly as they looked on with eager curiosity at how excited I was getting. I moved a little further where it seems they simply let the landscape fade and I point to where I think my home state might be. "Pennsylvania." I say again before picking up the whole map and rolling it lightly so you could see all the lands from the outside. I don't close it but leave space for where the Atlantic ocean is and I gesture again to him where my homeland is and where his is on the other end of the map.

They all turned once more to each other in amazement and continued to speak to one another rapidly. I put the map down again and start to try and examine the room but Elrond once more says something urgently to me and points to the map as he places the paperweights on it again laying it flat. At first I didn't understand him.

"_An__ó__rien?_" He says once more, gesturing to the America's. I understand then and nod to him.

"Yes, I come from _An__ó__rien_ or well The America's, more specifically I'm from the United states of America but not from this time period and…well ya…I guess me telling you all this doesn't really matter since you can't understand a single word that's coming out of my mouth." I end up just nodding once more and point to PA.

They begin their, boy's only conversation again since Nestedis is still sitting quietly off to the side and I'm just standing there...watching them talk.

I sighed and look around the room and then roll my eyes in annoyance. 'They have a slate board. Duh! I'm stupid! Well it wasn't so much my fault for Erestor not remembering he had one in the first place.' I walked over to the large board. It's huge! Four times as large as the ones I remembered in school. Knocking on it to gain their attention I make a writing motion.

Turning around they seem to all have the same 'Why didn't I think of that' look as Erestor happily gives me a piece of chalk from his desk. 'Yea. Happy to get me away from your oh so precious paper, huh? Seriously. Paper hoarder.' I turn from him and face the board.

"Alright… How to start?" An image of writing Ms. Alejandra comes to mind causing me to snicker, before I figure I better start from the beginning and find out who it was that sent me here in the first place. I start above my head as far as I can reach and write the name Saruman and say it out loud, followed by Mithrandir, I leave two blank lines, before writing Radagast down and turned around to look at them.

Glorfindel is the first to come forward, with his own piece of chalk from Erestor and writes in Elvish script above Saruman's name and says "_curun__í__r." _I write it the best I can in English below Saruman in parenthesis. He writes Mithrandir's name in Elvish script. He does the same for Radagast then pauses a moment before writing in the two blank spaces the names of the other two wizards and says, "_Alatar," _and then_ "__Pallando.__" _I quickly write them down below in parenthesis. Neither name looks like the one the blue wizard gave me. I look hard at them and then remember that he was mumbling something about following Alatar. 'So that must mean,' I circle Pallando's name and then below it I write Romestamo. I know I probably misspelled his name but it has to be him, I won't ever forget that weird name.

"_R__ómestámo…Pallando_ brought me here." I point to myself while walking to the map on the table and point to Imladris. I repeat myself again. Gildor looks astonished and quickly speaks to the others. 'Hold your horses!' I think as I put my hands up. They all quiet and look to me. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly as I turn back to the board. I draw a long line about eight feet long before making a dot at the beginning of the line on the left. Making a tick mark, I write 'The Awakening'. I decide I can't be a Michelangelo if I want to get all this down tonight and settle for a cartoon like drawing above it of a man laying by a body of water and make a few stars shaped like two x's crossing each other. I make sure to emphasize his ears. Turning, I place my hands on my right side leaning in a bit as if I'm in bed then pretend to wake up, yawning.

Erestor is the first to understand and walks over and writes above my drawing and says, "_Cuivienyarna." _I proceed to make another tick mark a little further down trying to remember something else. Glorfindel decides to walk back to his seat since it looks like Erestor will take his place.

'Great...leave me with paper hoarder.'

"Ah! The Silmarilli's." With chalk in hand I write, "The Silmarilli's are stolen." High above I draw two trees and then a v between the two and draw three jewels as three dimensional as possible at the point of the v. I then draw a hand under it leading to another Elf. From there I draw a line below it then draw an outline of a man holding an unfinished sword with no tip while kneeling down having his other palm open and near to the bottom of where his sword should end.

I give him no face. Continuing, I draw an Elf where the sword ended now going through the Elf's chest with his eyes closed lying down with a grimace on his face. I then draw three jewels in the outlines' palm, turning I say, "Melkor stole the Silmarilli's." I make the motions of taking something and putting it in my pocket looking both ways and hiding. Erestor comes and writes down the name of the event and repeats it, but instead of hearing Melkor, I hear, Morgoth. Nodding, a little confused, I move on a little further down from it making my marks.

I can't think of another event to add, other then this one. Blowing a breath out, I write above it and say aloud, "The Fall of Gondolin." Drawing, what I think looks kind of like seven tear cake with doors on each layer, I proceed to draw two dragons and then a giant ogre like thing with flames around it, attacking the city. I put flames on the city in different levels before making a line leading away, below the city and draw a few small Elves running away. Blocking their path, I draw in front of them another Balrog and proceed to draw a small Elf, with wavy hair and sword attacking the beast.

I turn and gesture with my hand to Glorfindel and back to my drawing. He woefully nods his head to me; I turn back to my drawing but pause. Instead of continuing the story I motion with my hands in a circle a few times and move on, I don't need to finish that story, the look on Glorfindel says enough. Erestor moves and begins to write and cite the event. I don't turn to make sure that they're following; I also don't want to see Glorfindel's sorrowful face.

I draw a vertical short line cutting the first line then move further and do the same again leaving a little of the horizontal line left near the end on the right. Underneath the first section I write 'First Age' and respectively follow the other sections naming them 'Second Age' and then 'Third Age' before I extend the last line further. I hope Tolkien knew what he was talking about here at least.

Taking the chalk I make a tick somewhere near the middle of the Second Age and above it write. 'Isildur Cuts The One Ring from Sauron's Hand' High above it I draw another outline of a man with a sword and clearly make a ring on his ring. I turn and look at Elrond and say, "_Sauron_." He nods in return with a grim face. Turning, I draw another man, a bit shorter, fighting him and say "_Isildur_" and draw a line underneath them both.

Drawing a hand with a ring on it, I turn and motion a sword swing with swooshing sound effects, then erase most of the hand except for the finger with the One Ring. I turn to see them nod. Proceeding I draw a man taking the One Ring, then I erase the rest of the finger leaving Isildurs' Bane. Figuring I don't remember or know enough about the Second Age, I continue to the Third.

Turning to the twins I smile and place a tick and point to them then make it look like I have babies in my arms crying. They smile, and I move a little further and place another tick and make a motion for another baby in my arms and say, "_Arwen_." I move further down the line and begin to extend it once more. I come back and close the Third age leaving a long line after it but continue a little ways down from where Arwen was born. I don't think I'll get to met her, I think. It's a shame, I remembered somewhat that she was off visiting her grandparents during the time period I thought I was in. Especially if I was going to be dealing with Dwarves.

There is one other event I remember now as I think about what path Arwen went through to get to her grandparents homeland. I place a tick mark but stay still for a few seconds. After seeing Glorfindel's handsome face so sad, I couldn't do that to Elrond or his sons. The poor guy suffers enough and there is no need for me to bring their memories to this unhappy moment. Quickly moving ahead my hand begins to form a man with the chalk. I hope his name translates.

"_Arathorn _II." Turning around and putting two of my fingers up I notice someone beside me. It was Elrond.

I pause to look at him. His gaze momentarily falters when he looks back down the line to the unnamed tick mark before he extends his hand for the chalk. Placing it in his hand he begins to draw and with a few skillful strokes he's created a woman standing next to the man.

"_Gilraen_." He writes her name down as well as Arathorn's. He then takes the chalk sideways, drawing a heavy diagonal line through Arathorns figure and looks sadly upon the other. Gently taking the chalk from his hands I draw a baby between them.

"_Aragorn… Estel_." If Arathorn was dead, then it was safe to assume Aragorn was here, or on his way here. Turning back to the Elf Lord I motion to the floor and proceed to lift my hand up, hoping he understands I'm asking how old Aragorn is. "_Estel_." I repeat again.

Instead of looking at me, he turns quickly and erases the names hastily with a cloth as well as the drawing of the woman and man. I look at him questioningly, but find my answer when a person enters this side of the library. Turning to look, I see it's a woman and I can tell she's not an elf, but she still has a sort of grace to her, and like everyone else, she's taller then me. Yet looking closely at her features whatever grace she has left seems almost spent. Her dark hair holds a quite a few gray and white strands and her dress is a rather dreary, dark grey almost black.

I hear Elrond say something to her and hear her name. '_**She's**_ Estel's mother.' I had never bothered to look up or read about her and here, standing before me is the living-breathing woman. The woman who would be the mother of a king some day. 'Had her husband's death just happened that she still looked so sad?'

I knew Estel was just two or so when it had occurred. 'If she's here, I wonder where he is?' No sooner had that thought fluttered out of my head, did I see a little boy follow behind her. He was an adorable looking child with dark wavy hair and was too far away from me to see his eyes but they sparkled with curiosity. He looked to be about either four or maybe five years old? I smiled waving at him, but his mother stood in front, blocking my view. She quickly said something to him and they left.

I waited for a while before I noticed Elrond turn back and speak to the others. "_Estel_. That was _Estel_" I turn to look at Elrond. "He's cute." I know he doesn't understand my words but my smile is enough to convey my thoughts, I hope. He smiles to me in return. Turning back to the board, I decide I might as well finish. Now knowing where I was in the timeline somewhat; I quickly finish by extending the main line a little further and putting four more vertical slashes as I write out the last ages I remember reading about from one of Tolkien's many letters and how they correlated with my present time in the future. Yet, remembering the map, I decide to add to the line extending it to an almost exaggerated length, adding quite a few more slashes, and don't bother to name the last few dozen ages. Above the last one, close to the beginning I then put in my last tick mark and write my name down.

"Alejandra." I pointed to my name on the board.

The shocked expression's on their faces was something I'm sure I would remember for the rest of my life. I figured it would be easy to shock one Elf but all seven? I wish I had my phone. 'Oh I'll have to ask about my stuff later! But right now…'

Stretching my arm as high as possible, on the large board, I started to draw myself on my motorcycle, driving down the highway with the sun just coming up. I drew a square around it, and then drew the next scenes from memory exactly how they had happened but with out the dialog the wizard and I had, had. I would try to explain that afterwards and not all of it. I did however say the wizard's name, Rómestámo, and wrote it to the best I could in Elvish script, copying it from where it was written further down at the beginning of the board. That brought more excited talk among the Elf Lords.

Continuing on, I didn't pause for their conversation, since I wouldn't understand it anyway. I drew my story in a sort of comic book or storyboard form, including everything that had happened. I never once paused in my drawings until I was in the black hole. Closing my eyes and shuddering at the thought for a minute, before I opened my eyes and drew how, I thought, I must have looked in the void, falling from one portal, to the next.

Looking to Elrond, I know tears are on the brink of coming down my face as I try my best in gestures to communicate how cold it was in there. How all noises had ceased to exist, how it had taken even my very breath away, and most frighteningly, how dark it had been, until I had seen the literal light at the end of the tunnel. I feel that mysterious, unbalanced feeling come over me, but I calm myself down, and I feel it somewhat go away. I finished my drawing with me in front of Elrond in the garden.

Staring at the board and looking down at the history I had just written and explained seemed surreal. This was history that I was now becoming part of, ancient history. I feel my breath come out through my nose in a sigh. Elrond turns me holding my chin.

"_Mithrandir_." He almost crooned, nodding his head gently smiling at me and I close my eyes with a sense of relief. He would get him. I'd understand what was happening better once he was here and could read the letter. Opening my eyes I let out another shaky breath nodding in thanks to Elrond and turn to the board once more.

Now it was time for me to try and explain the purpose he'd sent me back in time for. After all, Rómestámo had said not to wait, and already at least five or six days had passed and there was no telling when Gandalf would arrive. Pausing to think a moment, I draw the blue wizard and say his name before briefly faltering to think on what to do next. Drawing a large square and placing a line from the square to the wizards mouth, I turn and do a puppet hand enthusiastically shaking my head side to side making it talk with a "blah, blah, blah." This earns me a smirk from Elrond and a raised eyebrow.

'Good. He now he knows how I felt about the wizard at first'.

Turning around again, I draw a sword and then a bow and a quiver of arrows in the square near the top part. Below it, I draw myself wearing my clothing from before, and then I place a vertical line to the right side of it and try and imagine how I thought I should look like as a warrior.

I decide drawing myself as Xena would just cause confusion with how scantly clad her legs and shoulders were, sexy but not very practical for killing Orcs.

Wearing less armor only made you more powerful in video games unfortunately, so I did my best with drawing full armor and what not. I circled the warrior version of myself. Turning back to Elrond I again say "Rómestámo" and motion my puppet hand and then point to the sword and bow and make swinging motions for a sword and then make motions of holding a bow and firing arrows. All this complete with sound effects.

'I should get a freaking Oscar for this performance.'

Elladan looks highly amused while Elrohir looks skeptically to his father. The blondes just look at one another with raised eyebrows before Glorfindel smirks to Elrond. I shrug my shoulders and point to the wizard again. 'I don't think I'll mention anything about the quest for Erebor just yet since I don't want to happen across Saruman—'

"Oh!"

I run down the slate board and stop in front of said evil wizards name jumping up and down and making the puppet hand and shaking my head no, several times. All the Elves look at me with questioning gazes as I try and voice myself. Glorfindel gets up and says the wizards name questioningly to me and I don't know how to even say what I need to say, so I just continue to shake my head no at his name and point to Gandalf and shake yes.

I hope I haven't just screwed myself over, but I needed to make a point. They turn and discuss amongst themselves and my eyes fall on Nestedis, who had been sitting quietly, on a small chair on the other side of the room, only coming when needed. She slowly stood and said something, causing them all to look at her. She looks as if she's ready to blush but I can't see it grace her cheeks as she continues to speak. Slowly Glorfindel nods and turns to the others speaking.

"_Û_" He says turning to me, shaking his head no and pointing to Saruman's name. "_No_" he then says, while shaking his head yes to Gandalf's name. I let out another sign of relief and nod my head yes. 'That is going to **so** confused me later on,' I think shaking my head yes while saying the word no, and pointing to Gandalf's name.

Smiling I walk around Lord Glorfindel and back to the other end of the board and draw my bike, saddlebags and my backpack. "_No_?" I say to them pointing to my things. Elrond responds first with a wait here gesture and walks down the long hall and out the library. Smiling I can't wait to have Vinnie again. I walk over to a large chair pulling myself up and settle in. The others smile to me before continuing on in their Elvish conversation.

That leaves me to my own thoughts. 'I wonder if the wizard made just my clothing I was wearing and me smaller, and If that was the case then It was going to be interesting trying to drive my bike. Well, If I ever will be able to, I only have a tank and then some with the extra canister of gas. Once that's gone…it's gone.' That thought made me frown a bit. I wouldn't ever be able to ride again, the pressure in my tires would go flat in due time and the fact that gas goes bad at around two years didn't make me feel any better.

Mulling over this information, just made my mood dampen more and more. I startled suddenly when a hand went on my forearm. Nestedis had appeared once more and was smiling comfortingly to me. I returned the smile halfheartedly. Just then, I heard the soft sound of tires rolling and turned to see Elrond pushing my bike to me effortlessly. It looked somewhat small next to him! The wizard _had_ shrunk my bike! At least I could pretend and get up on my bike every now and then. Well, it was now an interesting piece of furniture for my room.

Smiling broadly I went to met him. Taking the bike from him with a nod and a thanks, I kicked the stand out and leaned the bike over. My bag had been tied to the saddlebags and I felt an immense pleasure on opening my things. Taking out my phone from my purse it still had ninety percent of power but of course no bars.

It's now been reduced to being used as a calendar, alarm, clock, camera, photo album and a few games. Oh and a calculator and flashlight. Can't forget those. I immediately showed them some photos and videos and that seemed to further seal the deal that I wasn't exactly from this time period or even zone.

Elrohir seemed fascinated by the US Weekly I had brought. I even showed them a video of when I had first gotten Vinnie, and they now looked at my bike with more fascination. I stayed for a few more hours that night, further showing them my things till it was time for bed, and my phone was at ten percent and needed charging from my solar backpack, I was never so happy for having bought the damn over priced thing. Strapping my bags to my bike securely, I said goodnight to the Elven men and Nestedis walked me back to my room as I pushed my heavy boy back.

I would try later, to communicate to Elrond, 'if he could give me a bucket so I could drain the gas from my bike and store it, maybe have a last hoorah in two years time? Or maybe the Elves would be nifty enough and be able to make some more? Naturally?' It was worth a shot. It had been a long day but a good day and I just had to think that it could only get better.

.

.

**Chapter part 4.1**

.

.

The next week flew by, with exploring all that I could of Rivendell. It was so amazing how beautiful and yes, enchanting it all was! I felt like a little child again, running around from one place to another trying to soak everything in. My tour guides, Nestedis and the twins had long since stopped trying to reel me in as I bounced from one fountain to the next statue and into the next building and garden. I don't know what came over me! I had so much energy!

They had no idea what my, "This is so freaking sweet!" and "How does it work?" or "Whoa she's so life like!" or other phrases meant but I think they sort of understood and even enjoyed my enthusiasm by helping me up and down everywhere, laughing with me and joking amongst themselves as well as I ran around, under and over everything I could.

One day, they had brought me to yet another beautiful garden, among the dozens in Rivendell and turned me loose. Only this time instead of following me around, Elrohir had them stand back and watch me silently. I should have known something was up, as I approached another statue that was placed under a tree with its eyes open looking off into the distance.

This one was even more real then any of the others, it almost seemed to even lightly breathe and after seeing so many before, painted to look like their real life counter parts I had no qualms about touching them. I had reached out, to touch the rim of its delicately pointed ear, only to have the said statue, jump away blinking a few times looking at me rather startled.

He wasn't the only one startled, I had screamed so loud, falling into a backwards crab walk that had left both twins laughing good heartily and I was sure it was Elrohir who'd almost bent over backwards in laughter, almost falling onto the ground, in deep belly laughs.

Nestedis had chuckled and laughed before suppressing herself to giggles and even tried to look like she was reprimanding them by waving her delicate finger, but I knew she found it just as funny. Freaking Elves giving me a heart attack!

I guess it _was_ true that they loved pranks and a good laugh.

Through all of that Elladan and Nestedis seemed to be the most enthusiastic to help me learn Elvish by saying different words and having me repeat. I learned bird was '_aew_' and tree was '_galadh_' and when your brother is being too annoying you say '_Pe-channas_!'

Which was what Elrohir was most of the time apparently. Not that I minded since it was highly entertaining for both Nestedis and myself. Elladan seemed to be a bit more on the bookie, calmer side, while you could tell which side Elrohir went to.

All in all, with Elrohir around, I was sure I'd never get bored.

* * *

_If you're well versed in Elvish and find my spelling and grammar awful please, tell me! And if you're willing to help me make this story better, I'd be most appreciative! _

_Tolo, govano ven! – Come, Join us_

_Ni veren an gi ngovaned-I am happy to meet you _

_Mae-g'ovannen- Well met_

_Pe-channas- Idiot_

_And as always, thank you for reading! _

_And your thoughts do help inspire! Even three words!_

_._

_Is an update every two to three weeks or so, sound ok to you, ZabuzasGirl?_

_And thank you to all who are following this story! __Really helps to keep inspiration going to know people are enjoying my work^_^_

_Again! Thanks for reading my story everyone!_


	5. 05 Vulcan Trademark

_**For disclaimer see Chapter One.**_

**Authors Note**: When I say Man (Men) with a capital 'M' it's in reference to the race of Man (…Humans), and when it's with a lower case it means male and can be of any race, same thing can be said for woman.

So these next few chapters were a bitch to write! No lie! I can't even count how many times I re-wrote them till they came out just right! And I'm still checking the other two or three once more before I post them up!

Other then that, just read this damn chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_**  
**_

**Chapter Five**:

Vulcan trademark

:~*~:

It seemed that my time learning little words and wandering Rivendell were short lived though, since just after that one week, on a bright cold day, Elrohir came. I was still in bed, slightly dozing in my warm covers, thinking about what I wanted to eat for breakfast that day. Thinking things such as, If my phone was charging or not. Which lead me to think if my solar backpack was still working properly. Then I thought about just drawing more of what I was seeing around Rivendell today. Or if I should just stay cuddled up in my new warm rooms Lord Elrond had moved me to. That was when my bedroom door was suddenly swung open enthusiastically causing a shriek to escape my lips as a rather cheeky Elrohir strolled in.

"_Echuio_!" He stated and grinned at me.

Time seemed to stand still then. I'm sure my hair's a rats nest as it is every morning. All the while, he's just standing there smiling at me. I stared at him blinking rapidly a few times as I assimilated this odd situation. That's when I became mortified for a moment and drew up the covers. This only made his smile widen as he sat at the end of my bed. That's when I felt that weird inner shift happen inside me. By now it was normal, and it seemed like the Elves knew when it was happening, since Elrohir's smile only grew wider and more mischievous.

"**What** the _**HELL**_ Elrohir!"

He chuckled, I assumed, at the fact that I already knew it was him without asking. His brother and him might have been identical, but Elrohir could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to.

"_Ha I aur! Udulen an hal ci o losta! Tolo! Ha I l__û__ an ci an gelia I megil ada peng_!"

At my blank expression of annoyance, he began to swish his arms in the air. Looking as if he was holding a baseball bat and just swinging his life away at the World Series. But when he did the motion of a bow and arrows it clicked for me.

"Oooh… Now?" I took a gander at the window. The wind was blowing through the trees, causing the leaves to come down and dance and swirl. A slight frost had already started to form on the edges of the windows. "It looks freaking cold outside." He must have understood my wariness, because another grin spread on his lips as he quickly bounded to the window and opened it as wide as it would go.

An immense cold gust of wind came in and I yelped, pulling the covers over my head. "Ok! Ok! Ok! Ya! Ya! **YA!** I'm going! **CLOSE THE DAMN WINDOW, ELROHIR!**" My pleas were met with no mercy, into the pointy ears of an Elf who had no freaking clue as to what I was saying. But certainly knew what I was screaming about.

"_Am_!" He shouted grinning as he pulled the covers off me. "_**Am!**_"

At all the noise coming from my rooms Nestedis. Whom I learned was only two doors down from my room and one room away from Erestor, briskly came walking in. She took one look at Elrohir before she shook her head and began questioning him. I interrupted her with a whine.

"_**Suil**_ **Nestedis! Save me!**" I shouted while pointing to the offender. He merely stood there, grinning with his arms crossed as she walked over to the offending window, shutting it tight. Walking back over to me she gave him a stern look as she felt my arms. I had goose bumps all over. In order to emphasize what an ass he was, I shivered a little more then needed. It worked as she sternly reprimanded him, or at least I hope she was as he suddenly held his hands up, still smiling. I grumpily leaned over the edge of my bed to get my slippers then. Thankful I had various rugs in this room, but having the cold breeze made my room chilly and my feet cold. I tried to send him my best _I hate you glare_ but it didn't work. 'Stupid hot Elf…'

He had won this battle, but not the war! Nestedis pushed him out of my room then and began to pull clothes for me. I guess I really was starting my training now. In the freaking cold... And in the damn early morning hours...

Ugh.

She handed me a pair of what I can only call long johns that would be my underwear, I assumed. Along with winter leggings and a thick long sleeved blouse that looked a little more like a sweater. As I had learned, Elvish clothing was always warm so I knew I'd be fine outside. I was then fitted with fingerless thick gloves and handed a pair of long thick socks. She then picked up a pair of boots the Elves had given me handing the rest to me, along with a long piece of cloth.

I took everything but just looked at the cloth. Holding it up, I watched it unrolled all the way down to the floor. 'Where does that go?' The look I had, conveyed everything. With a smile Nestedis went to my closet and pulled out one of my bras and then pointed back to the cloth. Two weeks of helping me get ready, she had seen me semi naked enough times to know what my bra was for by now. She had even tried it on a few times before over her dress, which had amused both of us to no end. I made an, 'O' with my lips as I continued to inspect the cloth. 'Just how do I get it on now?' I looked to her and raised an eyebrow along with the cloth. She kindly smiled while nodding her head once and pointing to herself. I nodded back in agreement. She'd have to do this one. Oh well...nakey time.

.

.

After finally getting ready, and figuring out how to tie the cloth so it wouldn't fall out during training. I felt like a prepackaged sausage where my breasts where concerned. Now I could be sure they wouldn't be flopping about all over the place, but still, this was tight on the chest. At least I figured Nestedis was some sort of healer in training. I had once seen her assist an Elf patch up another Elf woman with a minor leg injury. That being said I still hoped my breasts weren't in some sort of tourniquet. Walking out my door with Nestedis on tow we saw Elrohir leaning against a wall.

"_Na vedui!_" He declared, looking like any man left waiting for longer then five minutes. I rolled my eyes at him but that was only met with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "_Aphado nin._" He exclaimed, gesturing for me to follow him. I turned and waved Nestedis goodbye, as she couldn't come. Apparently she had other things to do, like hopefully learning how to become a healer. Which I hoped I was still right in assuming, since I had a feeling I was going to be needing a personal one in the near future. Plus it'd make me feel better knowing for sure that my chest wasn't in a large blood-constricting bandage.

Elrohir handed me an apple, a roll of bread, a honey biscuit that I've come to love, and a water sac. I took the simple breakfast and began eating along as we walked to the back of Rivendell, away from the main house of Elrond. As we walked at a brisk pace and I finished off almost all of my breakfast, I decided to have the apple last…because I just couldn't wait any longer. I wanted that heavenly biscuit now. I ate it slowly and practically moaned in happiness from how sweet and warm it was. That earned me a strange yet amused glance from Elrohir but I didn't care. I love these damn biscuits!

By the time I finished eating it, I saw where we were heading. Behind all the buildings was a rather large field I had yet to explore. The closer we walked towards it was when I noticed several archery targets. Only there were no archers visible. I guess we were really early then. I was abruptly halted in my musings when Elrohir placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me mid stride. Glancing at him, he didn't even look down at me. Instead, he was looking off into the distance. I tried to squint and look to where he was gazing but that was when I heard several distinct whooshing sounds. Alarmed, I jumped when several thuds were heard. Looking over to the targets, I saw that I was blatantly corrected.

There on the marks, were many expertly placed arrows. Looking down some distance away, I could barely even see the archers on the other side of the field! They must have been at least five hundred meters away! My mouth and eyes formed rather large, 'O' shapes then. Elrohir called out and waved while I still had my moment of 'oh freaking gees!' Taking his hand off my shoulder he looked at me as if to say something, but instead saw my stunned look and laughed. He then continued walking and waved at me to keep following him. Sure he was use to seeing people shoot from that far of a distance, but I wasn't. That's when I started on my apple. Seeing stuff like this made me want to eat for some reason.

Further ahead there was a large building in length. Again, the Elf art was prevalent but not so much here. Nearby, I saw some Elves practicing with swords. They were amazingly fast and beautifully coordinated that it looked as if they were dancing. Only with deadly weapons coming at each other at blazingly fast speeds... I tried not to ogle as I had before with the archers but I couldn't help it. I almost choked for not paying attention, causing Elrohir to pat me hardily on the back a few times. It got to the point that Elrohir had to pull me along chuckling as we tottered on. That was when I noticed we were heading. The lengthy building I had seen from a distance was evidently where we had been heading. We had just walked inside of it and I took my last bite of apple when around the corner sitting on a bench was none other then Lord Glorfindel.

"_Na vedui_." I heard him mutter. 'I have to find out what that means,' I thought. Must be nothing good, since he had the same look Elrohir had when he had uttered that same phrase. My cogitations came to a complete and horrifying halt though when he stood up… At his full height, which was easily over eight feet tall. "_Mae g'ovannen Alejandra! Elrohir!_" He said brightly, as he stood and pulled out a _huge_, big ass sword that was still in its huge big ass sheath, next to his own _huge_ big ass self. My apple core dropped to the ground as my mouth hung wide open once more.

I quickly panicked.

"…_Mae g'ovannen_… Lord Glorfindel." I mumbled meekly, looking up at the maven warrior. Blinking a few times while swallowing I then looked back to Elrohir. The look of horror clearly written on my face, and the stupid dark haired Elf had the nerve to grin devilishly at me as he kicked the apple core outside. I didn't care if it was rude; I pointed to Lord Glorfindel and made motions of sword fighting, then pointed from him, to myself, and back.

Elrohir was rather entertained by the whole thing and simply nodded. I was going to learn to fight by sparing with freaking Glorfindel? The Balrog Slayer! For my first training lesson!

'What the Hell! What kind of training is this?' I felt like I was going to pee myself!

I proceeded to make my thoughts known swiftly. With rather enthusiastic hand movements and gestures that basically all lead to Glorfindel, smashing me into the ground with animated splat noises! My skit actually had both Elves laughing deeply. After a few minutes, Lord Glorfindel shook his head and said "_Û,_" coming up to pat me on my shoulder rather good heatedly. I instinctively let out a sigh of relief but still warily eyed the sheathed sword in his hand. It was bigger then me in height! 'But then what were we going to do, or rather what was he going to do with that big ass sword of his?'

He turned and went to look around the room, which I finally noticed was an armory with various weapons hanging and lying orderly on the tables. He brought two swords to me and had me hold each one.

'These look like freaking tooth picks next to his sword.'

I somehow feel that even if I were to be given a sword like his I wouldn't even be able to wield it. Much less stand next to it. It'd look more like a surfboard then a weapon. 'Yea, hang ten Orc dude, was definitely not going to work.'

He motioned then for me to swing one, and then the other. Up and down, this way and that way. They are lighter then I expected them to be, but still had enough weight on them where I knew I would most definitely get those nice arms I always wanted. Whether I wanted to or not.

He took them both back and brought me another sword. This one had a slight curve to it. I went through the same motions as before only this one felt much better. He nodded then while smiling at me. 'Ok! Sword shopping done!' Glorfindel then motioned for us to walk outside. The wind was nipping at my cheeks, which were already turning red, as we walked to a corner of the field. Away from the rest of the Elves that were out and about practicing. He proceeded to show me different poses and ways to hold the sword, as well as where to put my feet. Elrohir was quick to correct any mistakes I made.

.

.

We stayed out there for three hours. Going over the same poses again and again. My cheeks were numb and I felt so cold even with the Elvish clothing. The bitter wind still managed to find it's way in. The only reason we stopped was because I started to involuntarily shiver and my teeth actually started to chatter. They hardly had as much clothing on as I did yet their skin was still unblemished by the cold autumn air. 'Tomorrow I'm wearing my hoodie. No way am I freezing my ass again.' I thought bitterly as I ran back to the armory to place my sword back inside. From there, before either Elf could stop me, I ran all the way back to the warmth of my toasty rooms.

.

.

**Chapter part 5.1**

.

.

For the next three weeks, I trained every day with Lord Glorfindel and Elrohir.

In the freezing cold, with snow and ice…

I had spent _half_ the month of November _freezing_ my butt off in Elven clothing _with_ a hoodie. Training in poses for the sword. Such as basic footwork and how to correctly hold my weapon even if my fingers were slowly freezing off. I also learned how to string and unstring a bow, which mind you isn't all that easy. I was given a curved bow that I knew wasn't a long bow but somehow made everything harder to do. Especially when you're fingers were icing over. I really didn't understand why we couldn't just do this inside but they had been adamant on doing it all outside.

In the freezing cold November air.

They wouldn't even allow me to put on more clothing! Something about it being a disability to my movement or other. They probably also wanted me to get accustomed to the temperatures. But really, if I couldn't feel my arms due to the cold wasn't that a disability too? And ya I was use to the cold cause I was from Pennsylvania…but I wasn't from freaking north Siberia either!

Today was no different in training, except for the fact that we were now going in for lunch. I had learned fairly quickly that when the bell rang mid day, my cute little tush had better be moving quick before the third chime rang. Because if I didn't move fast enough, Glorfindel would fit one or two more practice poses before allowing me to go. In other words, he'd make me wait another thirty minutes! So as soon as that bell chimed, I was sheathing my sword while running to the dinning hall at full speed. Glorfindel would always call out to me with a warning tone in his voice. I'm fairly sure it wasn't get back here or anything like that. He'd said that phrase so many times I knew what it meant by now. Something along the lines of, 'Don't run with sharp objects! Sheath your sword!' I guess he was afraid I'd kill myself, which probably wouldn't be too far from the truth.

I hopped and skipped happily now that I was a fairly good distance away. Glorfindel's, 'don't run with pointy objects' phrase had already been called out so I knew he wasn't going to ask me to come back to the training field. 'Saved by the bell! I'm so freaking happy!' I was so happy that I almost slipped on ice. Just as I sheathed my sword, thank goodness! That's when I decided I should probably slow down. I could hear Glorfindel calling out, yet he was still far away. I continued walking but turned around a bit to see if he was gesturing for me. Elrohir had easily caught up to me but that was no surprise. The Elves practically ran up on top of the snow! Leaving lite footprints if any on the snow. I was once again starring at his feet, marveling at how he was practically floating above the snow when I really should have been watching where my own feet were going. Of course since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, that's when Murphy decided to pay me a visit.

I slipped, landing in a fresh snow pile face first causing Elrohir to stop and laugh deeply at my expense. I tried sending him my best scowl but having snow sticking to my face in odd places didn't help much. It sent him into another fit of laughter. He reached down then to help me up. But instead ended up expertly dodging the snowball I threw with those damn Elven reflexes of his. The easy going smile he had on moments before was gone. Only to be replaced with an evil grin.

I then heard Glorfindel call something out to Elrohir who answered back. He then raised his hand, spreading his fingers as he did so. I gave him a puzzled look but his grin only widened. "Leben!" He said aloud and his thumb folded in. I raised an eyebrow, yet he spoke out again. "Canad!" His index finger bent down and I realized he was counting down! That's when I heard Glorfindel called out again. I turned briefly to see him motioning me to go! And rather enthusiastically with a broad smile! I didn't even turn to look back at Elrohir when I heard him shout "Neled!"

"Oh Good Gosh!" I got up quick as possible and ran. Skidding every so often in my plight for safety. I was almost to a building and about to turn down a hall, and was pelted with three snowballs on my back. A fourth caused me to squeal as it smacked my rear hard enough I knew it was going to leave a mark. "Evil Elf!" I called back laughing and rubbing my sore end as I continued my run till I was safely inside the hallway that lead into the dinning hall. I ran past a few Elves who swiftly parted to let me through. Once inside, the warmth of the hall made me giddy with delight as I let out a long breath from the adrenaline rush I had just had.

I felt my mouth begin to water instantly as a lip-smacking aroma wafted up to my nose. The smell of Elvish food is oh so delicious! Right as I was about to go and find a seat, the sudden appearance of a hand brushing snow off my back had me turning around. I almost jumped but a quick assessment of different clothing had me assuming that this was the good twin. More over the fact that he didn't look like he wanted to extract more revenge on me, helped to also distinguish the two. Elladan smiled and greeted me warmly as he continued to brush off snow from my back.

"_Mae g'ovannen Elladan!_" I answered the greeting in kind.

I had taken to seeing Elladan in the Library here and there since most of my time was spent with his brother and Glorfindel. There were many a time I would have preferred just hanging out with Elladan but Glorfindel would never listen. Not that he could understand me. And even if he did I had a feeling it wouldn't matter. Still smiling happily, Elladan shook his head. He seemed to be asking about something then pointed at my back. I turned my head to glance at my back as best I could and smirked. "Elrohir" I answered him with a shrug. He chuckled, shaking his head once more and grinned. He was about to say more but another voice interrupted us both. Turning to look where the voice had come from, I saw Lord Elrond quickly descending upon us both with a wide smile and a greeting. We exchanged greetings with him happily, but my attention on him quickly waned. Behind him, stood a tall, old man with a long grey beard that came down to his chest. He was dressed in long grey robes dirty from travel and was adorned with a shimmery long scarf. He held a pointed hat with a thick rim around it.

My eyes began to widen as my heart began to beat faster. "…_Mithrandir…_" I whispered in complete awe. It just had to be him.

I was sure of it.

At the mentioning of the name, the old man's attention fell on me and he smiled. He greeted both Elladan and myself then. I looked over happily at Lord Elrond and made a wait here motion, but he stopped me, signaling that we would eat first. He grinned at my enthusiasm. I think he knew I wanted to just run over and get the letter he had given back to me to hold. But there would be time for that a little later after lunch.

Sitting down to eat was a nice affair as always and I made sure to eat as much hot soup as I could to warm myself up. I had been sat next to Gandalf and although I couldn't hold a conversation with him, I was happy as a lark to be near him.

He would smile kindly at me from time to time and converse with Lord Elrond on his left. The normal murmur of Elven voices in the hall only served to make my anticipation grow. I was done and wanted to get to the bottom of all this. Lunch, I felt was taking forever, and I knew Elladan could tell I was fidgety. He wasn't helping much though as he had me repeating the word for spoon over and over, and over again. It obviously wasn't working since I still couldn't even pronounce it, much less even remember it. 'Gosh! When did I become so impatient?' I felt like a kid waiting to open their presents, I was so anxious! In my wait, my left leg had started to tap as I repeated spoon for the umpteenth time. I saw Nestedis was having a lively conversation with Erestor. I figured he was some how family to her or other with the way she was around him all the time. The fact that her rooms were next to his rooms also lead me to believe they were related. Definitely nothing romantic at all, but more like related through family. Although his hair was black and hers was a dark brown, they had the same smile almost. Poor girl, related to the paper hoarder.

Unexpectedly a warm feeling washed over me. It wasn't overwhelming at all as it gently seeped into my mind. Looking down at my forearm I saw where the sensations where emanating from. Feelings of understanding how I felt, the need to be patient for a while longer, and a sentiment that everything would be looked into, soon came over me. I looked to the owner of the hand. Gandalf gave me a knowing look. My leg stopped tapping then and he smiled. 'Oh...' I guess I was annoying the wizard. 'Oops.' Grinning in return, although I think he somehow knew more then he let on, Gandalf let go of my arm and continued his conversation on his other side.

That's when Elladan began having me repeat the word for 'fork'. I still don't even know how to say spoon. Looking around the hall, I found Glorfindel in conversation as he ate. After watching him for a few seconds, I became bored once more and looked around again. Elrohir caught my attention then and grinned. He was sitting with a group of other Elven men that I always saw practicing in the fields next to us. He made a face at me then. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him but I soon realized he was mimicking me when he laughed and winked. Did the look of complete and utter boredom on my face look that bad? I was about to stick my tongue out at him when Elladan patted my hand, bringing my attention back to repeating the word 'fork'…

'…I wonder if they have sporks?'

Lunch took _forever_ but patience finally paid off. Elrond asked for Gandalf and I to come follow him and I happily obliged. Waving a hasty goodbye to Elladan, I bee-lined it behind Elrond before I would have to repeat the word 'knife'. Lord Elrond walked us back to my bedroom, where I brought out my letter and handed it to Gandalf. He gave me a strange smile as he looked at the envelope and walked out of my rooms. Lord Elrond bid us to follow him once again.

We walked for a while. Not that I minded now since the activity helped curb my anxieties as I studied the beautiful gardens and fountains we passed. Soon I found that we were coming close to the library. I slowed down assuming we would go in there but Elrond motioned for me to continue. Our journey proceeded on for a bit before coming to two beautifully adorned double doors. Going inside I found myself in a room that was to put it, simple male elegance. This must have been Lord Elrond's study.

The room was large and reminded me of perhaps the studies you'd see in either Oxford or Cambridge. Where only the top professors would be allowed such beautiful studies. Yet this one I'm sure would have surpassed any of those easily. Elrond's study had many bookshelves along the walls that mirrored the library in elegance closely. There were also many large, beautifully framed maps from what I could see, adorning the walls. And a wall of a few stylishly displayed swords and other weapons. I had wanted to continue my survey, but was gently maneuvered by Elrond into a chair that stood nearby a grand desk. Directly in front of me sat Gandalf. Lord Elrond placed another chair to our group, forming a small equilateral triangle between the three of us.

Gandalf took the envelope out then and casually opened it like one would a normal letter, and began reading. Before long, he eyed me in astonishment and spoke to Lord Elrond quickly. Though he was surprised when the Lord merely smiled and nodded in agreement, adding in his own knowledge. Elrond glanced at me and made a writing motion with his hand in the air. Grinning now, I understood that whatever Gandalf had told him, I had beat him to the punch line. I felt just a bit haughty for once.

'Oscar, I shall never know your golden touch.' I smugly thought as I sat back into the luxurious chair, pulling my feet up into the air.

Gandalf continued though with the other information in the letter. That was when it was Elrond's turn to look at me in amazement. 'Ok, **now** I have no idea.' Gandalf continued reading silently, only pausing once in a while to speak to Elrond. After a while, the conversation went back and forth between the two and I had to restrain myself a few times from wanting to bring my legs under me in the chair. 'Gosh, I haven't been this fidgety since…I can't even remember since when!' Feeling a hand on my arm brought me back to my present situation.

Again I had the same sensation pass through me. I felt that he knew what to do now. I beamed at him. Finally! But then, an inclination that something was going to be painful, but needed to be done followed. I blinked at him a few times, raising an eyebrow in question and doubt. 'Painful? What's going to be painful?' Before I could say yay or nay, Gandalf stood up and pulled my chair so close our knees were practically touching.

Sitting back down he said something to Lord Elrond, causing him to nod and leave. Now, don't get me wrong. I am the touchy feely kind of person, I love to cuddle with a friend or just be near someone I like but that's only when I get to know you. The feeling of having my three foot personal bubble invaded wasn't sitting so well with me, even if it was Gandalf. Sensing my apprehension, Gandalf again put his hand on my arm and I felt his reassurance wash over me. 'Ok. That's all good and well, but I still don't know what's about to happen.' As if reading my thoughts, he smiled kindly to me and patted my arm.

Before long, Elrond and the twins came into the room, followed by Glorfindel and Nestedis. Glancing back at Gandalf I saw his face nod in accordance to something. So he was expecting everyone? The twins came to either side of me but instead of just sitting next to me and smiling, they held my arms down on the arms of the chair. Neither immediately looked at me. Glorfindel stood behind me towards the back and Nestedis kneeled down beside Elladan, a worried look on her face masked by a smile.

My heart started beating faster as I glanced between the two brothers and my now restricted arms with clear apprehension in my eyes. A sudden panic now began to take hold as to when that pain I had been told would be coming. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose. I trusted them, but dread still began to build within me, of not knowing what would happen. The not knowing what was really set my fear loose. It seemed they knew about my building apprehension as they always somehow knew my moods. I felt my hair being smoothed back and soft words being spoken. Elladan smiled at me as did Elrohir. They didn't look to sure about what was going to happen.

My hands started to tap on the arms of the large chair, as my legs couldn't quite reach the floor and more anxiety began to drown me while they held me down. Gandalf touched my arm once more. Feelings of an instant need to calm passed into me. A very strong feeling that I needed to compose myself and relax or the pain would be greater.

He hadn't even done anything and I already wanted to cry. Nodding my head hesitantly at first, I closed my eyes for a moment and began counting the length of my breaths. Calming myself. Sudden memories of the void came to mind no matter how hard I tried not to think of it. After a moment, I opened my eyes. I needed more time to calm down. I looked into his and he continued to stare into mine. He then took hold of the back of my head and touched our foreheads together, staring deep into my mind. Before I could communicate my fears, I felt myself fall forward into his gray blue eyes, trying not to let the fear overcome me.

_-L.E-_

We watched silently as Mithrandir took hold of Alejandra and brought their brows to touch. I had never before seen in all my life, what he was attempting to do. A merger of the minds he had called it. To share, pass and retain information of languages and if possible, transfer more between each other. The blue wizard Rómestámo, as she had called him, had asked that this be done to save time. Time she did not have. The irony of her situation did not escape me. It was imperative, he had written, that she start as soon as possible in her weapons training, and he did not want a language barrier to hold her back since he was unsure of what period in time she would arrive in exactly.

I had found it odd when she had communicated to us, that he had asked this of her but his letter, protected by the spells that only a wizard would know how to undo, had only proved it was so. The letter contained much of what she had already made us aware of. Alejandra was no simpleton, of that I was sure. And yet, the reason as to why she was sent through time still perplexed and astounded me. Thousands upon hundreds of thousands of years back to us. This was finally made somewhat clear with Mithrandir's coming. And yet not all was made clear. He would not tell me what the entire letter said.

The unfortunate woman had gone into a near panic when my sons had arrived to help steady her. But as Mithrandir had passed on through his Spirit for her to stay calm she had followed suit as best as possible. Alejandra trusted us and it was clear from her own Spirit. It was as open and unshielded as a meadow, as the majority of The Second Children of Ilúvatar were. But what was strange to not only myself was how unbalanced it was. I had never come across that before. And nor had any of the other Lords who resided in my home.

Her essence was very bright and had been undoubtedly touched by wizard's magic. But to what extent had not been known until now. It was no wonder she had such a child like nature to her at times that seemed to take more control as the days passed. Yet she was a young woman, no doubt having seen at least, one and twenty years.

Looking on, I could see a passing and intermingling of the minds happening. Thin wisps of air, appearing as thin brilliant silver hairs begin passing through their eyes from one another. If it were not for my Elven eyes, I would not have been able to see it happening. A few moments passed by in near silence. The thin wispy tendrils of knowledge and memories captivating all in the room. Yet their enchantment was broken when she began to mumble incoherently even to our sensitive ears, in words from her tongue…and then ours. Followed by Common, Rohirric and a few others I have not heard in some time.

The merger was working!

She continued on in this manner her pattern unwavering. Glancing up towards Lord Glorfindel, I could tell my friend was still apprehensive, such as I was but the merger was proving to be successful. My attention went back to her. That was when I noticed her brow began to perspire. Her breathing had also had just as suddenly become more erratic, as if she was withstanding a horrible pain.

"Keep her calm." Mithrandir softly spoke out.

"Alejandra, do not fret my dear! All will be well." Nestedis, Erestor's niece cooed, as she would to a child, running her hand through Alejandra's oddly colored hair. My son's also tried to help sooth her. Elrohir took one of his hands and caressed her arm in comfort as Elladan began to sing to her. I studied Alejandra for a moment. Her body language clear to me that their efforts were having a slight effect. Her eyes suddenly widen for a moment in silence. I thought it had worked and could not feel anything from her at all. I felt her Spirit slowly begin to steady as I let out a sigh.

"It hurts…"

Astonished I looked to her. I was not the only one who was taken aback. She had murmured slowly in our language. Yet before any of us could answer, in the blink of an eye I felt her Spirit cry out. An immense pain filled the room, right before she began screaming.

"I feel…Pain! **Hurts! It's Painful!** _**NOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!**_" She caterwauled painfully in our language, trying to move away from the wizard, but his hand held her still.

"_**YOU MUST KEEP HER STILL!**_" Mithrandir called out once more, never breaking his gaze from the woman.

Glorfindel smoothly rushed in and held her head forward from behind the chair, firmly but as gently as he could as she tried to turn her head from the pain. She began to thrash around as much as possible while my sons held her in place. I walked over quickly next to Elladan and tried to help sooth her as her pain pushed into my senses.

"Nestedis! Go to the healing rooms and bring boiling water with athelas as well as my satchel of medical supplies, quick! What I have here will not do!" She ran from the room at my command.

The Woman, though small, was trying desperately to break free. Tears ran freely down her cheeks from her unclosing wide eyes, as she began to sweat and cry out further. Her skin became clammy to the touch and her strength grew abnormally in her wild fear as it became mingled with her excruciating pain.

"_**NOOO! PLEASE! IT HURTS! OFF, GET OFF!**_" Her piercing screams sounded as if she were being torn in two. I shut my eyes then and closed my Spirit from her and those around me. This was more powerful then a simple shield. An act that would keep me closed for hours, but if I was to be able to help her, I needed to be more focused. It was necessary. Her pain was so great I felt myself being drowned in her pain. I needed to concentrate.

The strength and want for survival in her was so great. She caterwauled once more, a deep, primal almost animalistic sound emanated from deep within her. And in an unusual show of strength that astonished Glorfindel, she abruptly turned and broke free. Promptly disconnecting her gaze with Mithrandir.

In that instant, her body convulsed violently, in the chair. "**Release her!**" I cried out and pulled her to the ground and onto my lap. Instructing my sons to hold her now so that she could do no further injury to herself, as her body thrashed around in seizure.

"_**Mithrandir what has happened to her!**_" I shouted as I quickly assessed her.

Had this been necessary? Glorfindel had rushed to the wizard's aid, as he too looked ready to collapse. Gandalf took a moment to compose himself. She continued to tremor on my lap forcefully, as her eyes rolled back. I tried to calm her, in my people's way, but to no avail. Her body was healthy, what was wrong was in her Spirit. Nothing more could be done for her Spirit as I had already closed my own.

Looking about the room, I saw mirrored expressions to my own. We had all sealed ourselves much to quickly and could not undo what was done fast enough. I should have merely shielded but it was much too late. Nestedis ran back into the room with my satchel, which contained, dried athelas leaves and a pail of boiling water. She looked on, terrified for the young woman.

"Come now! Compress the leaves in your hand tightly and lay a breath on them, then place them in the water quickly! Do as I say!" She did as instructed and the room became filled with the soothing smell. If only Nestedis were not inexperienced she could have helped with Alejandra's Spirit since she had not sealed herself yet.

The smell of athelas seemed to only slightly calm the agitated woman. I had begun to reach for my medical supplies when Mithrandir, with help from Glorfindel kneeled before her. He began whispering then in a language unknown to even the Elves. Her convulsions ceased immediately, yet her breathing continued irregularly. Her eyes were left open in a way no mortals should ever be, unblinking and glazed starring off onto the ceiling. If it were not for the tears that now fell, she would have looked to have been touched by death.

"She must rest now." Mithrandir spoke. His aged voice tired and worn. He shut her eyelids with a light pass of his hand though she continued to breath erratically. Sweat, graced her brow, causing her hair to cling to her clammy skin. "She pulled away from me much too soon." He groaned wearily as he slowly stood. Instantly becoming an old man before my eyes. "We shall see how much she has retained in a day or two's time." He wearily stated before turning towards me. "And I too, must rest. To merge with another's mind is no easy feat, not even for a wizard. I must take a nice long nap if I am to retain the knowledge she has passed onto me." He pulled away from us then, and walked out the door. Picking Alejandra up gently from the floor, I turned to my nearest son.

"Elladan, please take her to her bedroom. Mistress Nestedis, will you please accompany them and see to it that she is made comfortable?" They nodded in agreement as my son gently took her into his arms, "I fear that is all we can do, as even a wizard knows not what will happen for certain...let us all hope this was not done in vain."

They rushed out with Alejandra in Elladan's arms, accompanied by Elrohir as I walked back to my desk and sat down in my chair with a heavy sigh. I had not felt so frustrated as a healer in many years.

"All will be well, my friend. Alejandra's Spirit and body are strong for a mortal's. She is much too bright to fade, she will pull through." I watched Glorfindel as he sat in a chair in front of my desk. "She is a rather stubborn woman as well. Have faith in my words. I have seen first hand from training her myself."

"Yes...you are right, my friend." I sat back. "That is not all that worries me. The information that has now come to light is most intriguing…and troubling."

"How so?"

"What we had made out from her is true. She _is_ from the future. _Hundreds of thousands of years _from the future and it could be much more. She has been sent back to fulfill a mission of the Valar…of Eru himself." My words were met with the same reaction I had, not so long ago. "Man is falling ill and dying. On the brink of becoming extinct in her time. Though they do not even know why, but the Valar do and sent the blue wizard Rómestámo to find and send her back to stop its cause. It is all somehow connected with her, being brought back here in the past, or present as it were. It was always her destiny it appears, to come to this time."

We contemplated for a moment in silence. These were becoming strange times, and strange times needed more thought. "…How strange a fate she has." He responded after our pause, pulling his chair closer. His interest was peaked as I knew he had no need to come closer.

"Yes. It would seem so. Yet even stranger is this...the wizard Rómestámo has extended her life..."

"Extended? …So it seems she is no mere mortal of Man now."

"Indeed she is not…" I looked down for a moment. "She now has the years of a Dwarf to be exact." He looked to me in clear shocked confusion, as I had done earlier with Mithrandir.

"The life of a Dwarf! But…! Why? To what purpose?"

"That I do not yet know, my friend." I leaned further back into my chair. "Mithrandir has decided the information not fit to divulge me with nor anyone else for that matter…he asked that I do not say anything to anyone…including any of the other Istari. You remember how emphatic she was in not including Saruman, The White do you not?" I asked him, he nodded in silent agreement before answering.

"Yes I remember how frightened she was of him knowing. Could it be something we should know? That we should see this as a warning?" He leaned back then. "…Yet as fate would have it! Maybe we cannot know, for it would change too drastically our futures or that of others? For her to have been sent so far back...it very well could," I nodded in full agreement with his knowledge before resuming.

"Yes, you are right. It may very well be something we cannot know…" I agreed. "I have sworn secrecy. And so too, must you swear on this oath my friend."

"I swear in oath, it shall not leave this room." He placed his arm over his chest in salute and promise. I nodded in return. We sat there in contemplative silence before I spoke once more.

"It makes more sense why a grown woman's Spirit can be mature as well as young and much stronger then that of any daughter of Man as you and I have bared witness to. Her mind is that of an adult woman, but her Spirit and body, having been granted more life. Her Spirit has become young once more and is indecisive between it's new youth and her present age and mind state. It will affect her body as well, I'm sure in due time. Which will be interesting to see what changes come about. Especially since she has been given the life and perhaps, characteristics or more of a Dwarf."

"That would explain much of her child like wonder and mannerisms, she would be but a child in Dwarven terms. And her sudden strength as well! Has Mithrandir said what is to happen to her when she awakens?"

"That she must continue training. Her purpose is kept hidden, but it is great. The lives of Man in the distant future depend upon it. Of that I know. I ask of you, my friend that you take one or two from your command to be posted here, to teach her sufficient weapons skills as well as tracking as I have need of you as my captain in arms…Alas! It has been peaceful times as of late in the last four hundred years…yet I fear with her coming, that we must be kept ready.

"She must be protected, as Estel and his mother, The Lady Gilraen have been. And if any of your guard should ask, tell them not, but if it cannot be helped and you trust in them fully, then tell them this lie in secret! Alejandra is a powerful Seer, from a far off land unknown to all. She will be kept here until further notice under my protection. I should like to keep the truth from where she came a secret for as long as can be, all who were witness to our first council in the library shall be given the same oath as you." Glorfindel nodded before an idea came to his mind as he smiled to me.

"Very well. I have the very one to train her." Glorfindel stated. "My First Patrol Leader, Angrodir. He is a master with his sword, swift with his bow, deadly with a spear and has skills envied by the Dúnedain themselves, in tracking. He is the best in training and has done so for many. He shall be her new instructor."

I smiled at my friend's rare boasts, "Then it is done." I declared nodding to him.

"But I ask you," he implored, leaning towards me, "are you to appoint a guardian for her? She is a lone Woman here in this time, I do not know how the customs of Man have changed in the future, although I do know what they are here, and now. I know it matters not to our people here in Rivendell, but she is still of Man. Should she come into contact with them or any of the races, even our own who do not know about her, I fear what should happen to her with no guardian to speak for her."

"You speak the truth. She shall need a guardian. Yet I feel you already have someone in mind?" I smiled to my Captain in Arms.

"Yes!" He returned my smile, "I believe the very one to teach her skills in weaponry and defense, will be an excellent choice to teach her in people's ways here in this time. Angrodir shall make a fine guardian for her. I shall ask him at once if he will take her as his charge, and I am confident he will agree."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement as Glorfindel stood and returned the gesture in kind before leaving. Turning, I looked out the window of my study. The sun had begun to slowly retreat into the early afternoon. The snow was still fresh on the ground, having only fallen but yesterday. The only footprints I could visibly see were that of Alejandra's.

Her coming, I knew, could be an ill foreboding if not taken seriously. It could leave a permanent frost with no hope for the budding of a fruitful spring. The gift of my people's foresight was not needed to see that if her presence in this time was not kept carefully and nurtured…it could mean ruin for us all. Not only in this time, but in hers as well.

* * *

_Echuio- Awaken! _

_Ha I aur! Udulen an hal ci o losta! Tolo! Ha I l__û__ an ci an gelia I megil ada peng!- It is _

_morning! I'm here to lift you from sleep! Come! It is time for you to learn the _

_sword and bow!_

_Ya! Ya!- (Peruvian Slang) ok! Ok!_

_Na vedui! -At Last!_

PLEASE **_DO_** FEED THE AUTHOR!

Reviews taste good! And are yummy, yummy in my head!

Nomnomnomnom!^_^

Thank you to all who continue to read my story! It really makes me happy to know that even if you aren't reviewing, you are still reading! Thanks so much! And big thank you's to all those who have reviewed! Big super duper hugs! I am working hard to give you guys an awesome (hopefully Epic!) story^_^

This chapter was originally 45 pages long but my 'editor' decided I should split it into two. And it worked hopefully! Please feel free to critic me! It definitely helps! Now on to fix my next few chapters!

Wish me luck!^_^


	6. 06 Spiderman Sized Headaches

_**For disclaimer see Chapter One.**_

**Authors Note**: Please read and review:) this was a hard chapter to write!:p

**Chapter Six**:

Spiderman sized headaches

._-_-_-_.

'I remember my mind being squished by a meat grinder like feeling kind of…thing. And large…gray blue eyes. Grey swirls turning into colors, letters…words. Infinite possibilities that laid before me and strange symbols that suddenly began to make sense. I remember…I felt a queasiness. That I wanted to scream. That I was going mad...but none of that awful nightmare I had, happened.'

Consciousness slowly began to grip her, pulling her back from the cozy, muffled depths of her mind and into her catalepsy. Dreams she thought was what she was recalling. Dreams that were not just dreams to her but had turned into horrible nightmares.

'I feel… like I was, when I was high. Wasn't I high once? Just like back in college that one time. Oh…I felt bad, oh so bad, I feel…I felt? Why am I confused? Stupid brownies. I wanted a freaking brownie. I wasn't going to leave the damn horrible party without a brownie. I ate it at home, with nice cold milk. It was so soft and gooey. The chocolate had been just right, so velvety and sweet. Only after an hour was it that I had felt so…panicked.' The sweet euphoria of the taste of chocolate had all but gone, being replaced by a word. Panicked. It sent a sour sensation from her mouth all the way down to her belly as ice cold shivers came up her sides.

'I'm feeling so panicked right _now! _Why? My heart feels like it will come out of my chest and I'm so thirsty! Thirsty, like I crossed the Sahara desert. I need a drink or I'll die. Am I dying?'

Alejandra opened her eyes but the room was coming and going, in and out of focus. Her memories of queasiness coming back steadily from the depths of her innards and into actuality. Her eye lids closed momentarily before she tightly shut them, as if the tension would help ease her.

"I feel just like I was then…like I am now." Opening her eyes widely, she glanced around the room.

She could see the variety of shadows in the darkness, varying in their shades of nothingness as they played with her senses.

"I don't know what's real again. Am I real? Can I move? My arms look so... small." She began to giggle as she looked down. "Like a _**freaking**_ Ty-rann-O-sau-rus Rex these arms of mine are! Yes they are! …Hah Ha…aaaa…why-why can't they move the way I want them to move?" She jerkily glanced around herself taking a moment or two longer then needed to grasp where she was. "Oh…I'm on a bed. Why am I on a bed?" An emergence of need then filled her very being. "Shit…I have to make the freaking bed…Ohhhh…I have to make it _now_! Oh no… How can I make the bed with these arms?" Unsteadily, she moved her head over and tried to lift her arms before she went into a short fit of delirious laughter. "HA AHAHAH. My arms!" She laughed and squealed maniacally before crying hysterically in fear. Her panic only lasted a moment longer before laughter over took her senses again. "What's—what's so freaking funny? Oh! I know! I kn—Oh no…I-ams-go-ing-to DIE. I am…going to…dies…I am—**I can't make the DAMN BED! THE BED!**" Her mind reeled suddenly in stabbing pain, sending her into a crying fit, filled with utter panic before once more, a misguided laughter over took her.

Soon movement in her peripheral vision caused her to try and adjust as someone came into her line of vision. She tarried in her greeting of the stranger. Making sure it was who she thought she was looking it as her pupils tried to adjust. Slowly a grin of recognition etched itself on her face.

"**NESTEDIS! Help me Nestedis**! Wait! …How did you get here?" Her eyes widened in unbelievable shock. "**SHIT!** You used the door! ...What is-what's a door? Nestedis, Nestedis…how do I know what a door is?" Her look of shock then turned into panic once more. "Oh no…HAaaaa…Nestedis! Help! **The room is starting to **_**MOVE! HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!**_" Her screams of bloody murder in Elvish echoed through her rooms. Her eyes went comically wide, contradicting her panicked state. The room began to move for her again as she felt it flop backwards and then forwards shaking her along with it.

"Shhh you are fine!" Nestedis cooed as she lit a few candles around the dark room, casing more eerie shadows about the room. "Do not trouble yourself Alejandra. I am here now—Oh by the—!" Her shock came from seeing Alejandra's unruly state as she quickly crossed the room. Upon coming closer to assure that her eyes did not deceive her, she finally spoke. "_Your pupils are so dilated! _How…?_ And your Spirit! By the—_what ails you so, Alejandra?" She wondered her concern aloud.

Silence greeted the Elven woman. Could Alejandra's talking merely have been in her imagination? Or perhaps the wizard's magic had not worked properly and she could not understand when spoken to? Chiding herself for asking so many questions too quickly, Nestedis sighed. The poor woman more then likely did not understand a word she had just said. It appeared as though Gandalf's magic had not been as successful as they had hoped. Nestedis hesitated on who to call to first; Elrond or Gandalf? As she decided on the best choice, she noticed Alejandra blinking. A few times it happened. Then a few more, before her blinking became quite rapid until her eyelids flew open as wide as could be.

"**She talks!" **Alejandra cried out in astonishment. "She talked E-E-English! ENGLISH! Why…**English**?" She blinked at her a few more times then with her ever open and overly dilated eyes. Nestedis would have laughed if the situation had not been so queer to begin with. "What the **hell's** the matter?" Alejandra shouted at her. "You don't like to speak **Spanish?" **And just as abruptly as she had shouted she quickly began to whisper as she rolled about in the bed. "SHHHHHhhh! Wait…_wait_—**w**-a-i-t…you…you—hehe…_you_ brought **light!**" Her enthusiasm began to grow as the poor Elf woman stood there watching her decent into madness. "I know! I know who you are…you're _fucking Edison!_ You—you have to help me! My arms _are so_ freaking **small!** And I can't make the bed with—with…ty-rann-oOo-sau-rus arms!" Alejandra now spoke so rapidly and with such exaggerated emphasize to almost every word, Nestedis had a hard enough time trying to understand her, much less what she was talking about!

Alejandra never felt so far away or so close before in her life. At least not ever since that mishap in college. She couldn't even formulate her own thoughts coherently with out panicking. 'My arms!' Alejandra thought fearfully as she once more looked to her seemingly unmoving arms, that just so happened to move when she didn't want them to. "Why—why are they _small?_ Am…I-Iiiii here?" She tried to point to her head, but ended up pointing towards the ceiling. "Where's here? …Oh Edison! Here are my arms! I found them!** …Why?**" The dazed look in her eyes was a clear reminder to Nestedis that Alejandra was on the verge of insanity as far as she was concerned. And when she started to laugh while incoherently trying to speak once more Nestedis had seen enough.

Not knowing what else to do, having never dealt with a person having a clear bout of insanity, Nestedis did the first thing she could think of. Siting down on the bed and taking a firm hold of Alejandra's hand, she began to sing; intertwining Elven healing magic into her voice as she sang. Alejandra's focus had been solely on the ceiling as she giggled, trying to reach up as if trying to grasp something. A full minute had passed before Alejandra became acutely aware of Nestedis' hold on her hand. She turned to watch the Elven woman sing. But as she made to sit up, her grip on the bed tightened. Seeming as if she was hanging on for dear life. The only indication of what was happening in her mind was when she tilted to the left and began shouting for Nestedis to hold on as well.

Alejandra's head brusquely hit the edge of her bed yet it did not deter her tight hold she had on Nestedis' hand. In fact, it was almost as if she hadn't even felt it, instead her gaze was fixed on Nestedis. Clear disbelief splashed across her face. "You—you **don't**…you didn't _move!_ You're _a-a-a_ _spider_! **Nestedis!** _Nestedis!_ You're _fucking_ _Spiderman!_ You're on _the wall!"_ She murmured hastily before taking in her own current situation once more._ "_**Oh Shit!** **Me too!**" She cried out hysterically but as swiftly as her outburst had come it once again disappeared into deep whispers. "How do our **asses grip the wall? **_How?_" She probed Nestedis in an unnerved mumble of words.

Alejandra's grip was so tight now that Nestedis winced, momentarily unsettled by the Woman's show of strength. But did not stop singing. Instead, she sang louder and stronger, infusing and weaving more healing magic into her hypnotic melody. The soft, dreamlike tune kept Alejandra's shadows at bay as they now seemed to dance elatedly along with the melody, pausing their torment on her mind. In any of Man's observance, the Elven song could have only been explained as being so beautiful, that it had stirred something deep within the Woman's heart. Yet only few outside of Elven kind would know the hidden power. Truly know how the music had engulfed the panicked woman, creating a comforting blanket to immerse her. Calming her distressed mind while reaching down to cradle her frayed Spirit.

Gradually, the swaying shadows evened out. And Alejandra's understanding of the world, of her surroundings, her own body came back to her conscious mind. Nestedis' song was gaining in effect. Alejandra looked down to her arms once more, seeing them somehow grow back to normal before her eyes. Slowly, unsteadily she sat up. The room coming back into a stable focus. Her grip on the bed and her companion loosened yet she did not let go. Afraid that her senses would betray her if she let go.

Nestedis brought her song to an end then. Watching the young woman intently. Alejandra's iris were slightly more visible though the lighting made it hard for even Nestedis to tell for certain since Alejandra's eyes were of a dark brown to begin with. Her Spirit was also still unbalanced in such a way, that Nestedis did not believe her song to be strong enough to right it. She sighed in mild annoyance. What was done with wizard's magic, would have to be undone by the same she supposed. Alejandra was at least calm enough she assumed, for her to leave for a moment or so to find Gandalf. A wizard, she considered, would be best for this situation.

A soft click of Alejandra's main door could be heard, gaining the attention of the two women as it opened once more. Allowing another person into the wayward scene, making their way towards the bedroom.

'That's my door.' Alejandra mused. 'Yea…it has to be my door. I know what a door is. Why wouldn't I?' As her bedroom door opened, she turned towards it.

Alejandra watched, as someone familiar came into her bedroom. The candle flames flickered from the movement of air, allowing their light to illuminate the man's features. She was about to call out a greeting when her voice caught in her throat. Once again she saw the same man came into the light. Only to stand beside his double. 'That can't be real…'

Disbelief filled her reeling mind causing her to let go of Nestedis. The sensation of movement began instantaneously giving life to the shadows again.

"Doub—double…a double per-_son!_ It's aaaa…HAHA…fu**ck**-ing _Dou-ble_ _person!_ _**IT'S LIKE THE-THE-THE RAINBOW!**_ Oh My GOSH! …_aa_**HA!** Double!" Her hands began to move on their own as she tried to grab hold of the bed. "Oh _**SHIT!**_ **MY ARMS SH-SH-SH-RUuuuNK…AGAIN!**" She screamed frantically, believing her arms had once again shriveled before her eyes. Abruptly, the room began to spin, taking her along with it.

The young Woman's wild and erratic actions left the twins starring in shock, slightly open mouthed at what was unfolding in front of them. Then before anyone could react, Alejandra's harsh movements on her bed caused her to loose any balance left she had as she promptly fell off.

She hit the floor with force, lucky not to have cracked her head as she imagined that some how she had come into contact with the ceiling. "The room! …Is _**moving**_ a-a-again! HAHAHA…I'm on-on _thefreakingceiling!_ O-M-G **I fly, I flew**! ooOOOOO-This is. Is. Is like **FUC-KING **_Spi-der_**-man** **SHIT!**" She whispered hysterically to herself, beginning a frantic crawl under her bed that miraculously, in her mind, hung on the ceiling with Nestedis' ass glued to it. All this was done while manically laughing herself into a fit of tears and fear.

'This is a fucking mad house!' She thought, frightened. 'Madhouse! Like-like Alice!' "_STUPID HATTER!_..." She screamed. "_**THE SPIDERMAN KILLED THE CATERPILLAR**_**! HE KILLED HIM BECAUSE HE HAD ALL THE ANSWERS TO SUDOKU! Sudoku is dangerous…!" **Her whispered warning was met with exchanged wide glancesfollowed by a few seconds of silence.

"She's. Gone. _**Mad!**_" Elladan was the first to speak after the trio of Elves had watched Alejandra hide herself underneath her large bed. Her legs had flayed about as she screamed and whispered before repeating that cycle until she was finally secure in her hiding spot. She continued babbling then about being stuck to walls and ceilings before she once again crying out about the injustice of how the Spiderman had killed a caterpillar that had only been smoking his pipe. The fact that she said it was legal in a few states now made no sense to them at all in trying to unravel her seemingly outlandish thoughts.

"Perhaps…I should find Mithrandir?" Elrohir stated next. His wide eyes and baffled expression spoke volumes from the hardened warrior of how uncomfortable the scene made him. Before his brother or Nestedis could answer him, he quickly turned and left. But not before making sure to close both the bedroom door and the main door so no other Elves would enter. Although having now moved Alejandra to the personal wing of Elrond Peredhil no other Elves would come to investigate. So it was more for the hope Elrohir thought, that she had forgotten how to use a door and could not suddenly run off in her bout of madness he thought as he rapidly made his way to Gandalf's room.

"What…_happened_?" Elladan asked softly, concern etched across his fair features as he walked over and knelt down to look under the bed where the Woman had crawled.

"_**Shh!**_ The walls-walls—hear you, EARS!" Alejandra claimed in a hurried whisper as she shuffled underneath again in her awkward position. "_They want to find me!_ They…they want my-my _asssssssss…_and my a-arms are too-_tooooo_ short to fight the _Spiderman!_ **Shhh!"** She whispered enthusiastically before changing her expression. "But the ceiling's good-ceiling's Celine-Dion friendly, but I-I _can't make the_ **bed** with my arms! **Shhhhh-HAHAahhh-shhssshhh!"**

Glancing up at Nestedis, he was met with an expression similar to his own. "_**What, **__in all that is holy and good_ is _she_ jabbering about? The walls have _ears_?" He questioned Nestedis.

She shook her head in disbelief. "She simply started screaming when I came in, but was beginning to calm after a few moments as I sang to her. I paused momentarily, debating to leave her for but a moment as I concluded who I should bring here first. Yet I am afraid she became disoriented when you and Elrohir appeared. Her Spirit is _truly_ terrified and so distressed, it's almost as if it's tearing!" Nestedis explained. "She truly believes what she says she sees! Her vision is filled with sheer chaos! She is speaking our language but at what cost? I fear her sanity has paid!"

"_**Shhhh!**_ …Walls." Their attention was drawn abruptly by a frantically whispering voice from underneath them. It was soon followed by the sound of palms slapping the ground as Alejandra scuttled around her hiding spot.

Sighing dutifully, Elladan laid himself on the floor. Their he saw Alejandra, just laying there with her forehead touching the floor. Her hair disoriented and flailed about, while her nightgown was barely covering her. Her arms and legs were spread apart, grasping onto the floor as if trying to hold on for dear life. The only indication she still held any life were the deep and heavy breaths that lightly lifted her surrounding hair on either side of her head.

"Alejandra," Elladan stated cautiously, " why don't you come out from there? No harm shall come to you from…_the walls_." He strained in saying the last two words from the sheer idiocy of it all.

Alejandra warily looked up, her eyes still largely dilated as she tried to focus on him. A few seconds passed before her eerie almost throaty whispered answer came, sending unnatural chills through both of them.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

Wide-eyed, her forehead met the floor once more with a comical thud. If it were not for the severity of the situation, Elladan would have laughed out right but the look Nestedis shot him made it acutely known that she did not find it as amusing as he did. She continued her glare as she too planted herself on the floor beside him before casing her attention towards Alejandra and softening her gaze.

"Come Alejandra. We shall keep you safe from this '_Spiderman'_. " She coaxed.

"Come to us. We will make sure you are safe, trust in us." Elladan said, slowly reaching for her. At that moment, Elrohir arrived with Mithrandir behind him. Seeing his brother and Nestedis on the floor talking to who he could only assume to be Alejandra under the bed, he too laid down beside Nestedis and was met with a blank stare. Then in slow motion, Alejandra stretched out her arm and hand to point at him with a wobbly finger.

"Eeny," she said steadily as she pointed to Elrohir's face.

"Meeny," her finger went on to touch Nestedis at the tip of her nose.

"Miny," her finger comically then pushed against Elladan's cheek. And her eyes went wide in horror as they looked to the empty space beside him…

"…Oh my _freaking_ GOSH THEY T-T-TOOK _FUC-KING MOE!_ _**NOT MOE!**_ THE FU-CK-ING WALLS! **SPIDERMAN TOOK MOE!**"

At that, Elladan took his chances and pulled her out swiftly as she continued screaming about 'Moe', the walls and a 'Spiderman', unaware of who was holding her. But when she saw Mithrandir she steadied for a moment.

"Are _yooou_ Moe?"

With pupils that were still wildly dilated she gently swayed to and fro while holding onto Elladan. She held out her hand suddenly and steady herself. For a moment the Elves thought she was coming to her senses but the notion was soon dropped. She held her hand in front of her face, almost mesmerized, as if she had never seen her hand before in her life. Her next sentence had the Elves sending Gandalf perplexed looks. "Duude…I can like…so see my molecules!"

With an exasperated sigh, Gandalf politely requested the twins to put her back into bed, as he would now take over. When asked if he would need the assistance of the lords Elrond or Glorfindel, he stated that their presence not necessary at the moment. Not only could Elrond, or Glorfindel not be found on such sort notice as it was early into the night, he surmised but they would also not have the powers needed in this situation. How fortunate of them.

Taking a seat beside Alejandra, he watched for a moment, assessing her state. The poor woman held onto her covers so tightly her knuckles were turning white, her breathing heavy from sudden fear. Soon after, he began his magic, his chanting causing the heaviness in the room to part; dissipating into nothing. A soft light took it's place as it formed around the two, providing a deeper warmth of safety. Soon Alejandra's breathing steadied into a blissful relaxed breath of sleep as he continued his chant, calming her Spirit further.

Alejandra had only slept for a few hours after her first encounter with the wizard and no one had expected her to awaken so suddenly, or strangely for that matter this early into the evening. It had happened by chance that Nestedis and the twins had gone to their rooms early. During Gandalf's impressive display of magical healing, Nestedis not wanting to wait until they had left the room had taken the time to whispered into Elladan's trained ear all of which that had happened before he and his brother had come. Finally having finished their tidbits of gossip between themselves, they could sense Alejandra's Spirit had calmed sufficiently. Enough so that they felt it safe enough to leave her be and take their leave. Leaving the wizard to continue fixing, what they thought he had partially had a hand in breaking as they went back to their rooms for the night.

"Good night lords Elladan, Elrohir. I shall see you in the morning." She politely stated. "Hopefully, Alejandra will be well by then." Nestedis said as she bid the twins a fair night once again. They bid her a good night before heading off to their own rooms.

"Do you believe Mithrandir shall be able to cure what ails her?" Elladan questioned his brother as they made their way slowly back to their adjoining rooms.

"I believe he will." Elrohir stated confidently with a lopsided smile.

"Why do you smile at such a time as this Brother? So confident are you that he will cure her of this madness that has befallen her?" Elladan observed to his brother cautiously.

"Yes! Indeed I am, Brother! She is a rather stubborn and resilient Daughter of Man, I shall have you know! Her training shows it! Rather quirky as well." He mused for a moment. "I believe she will recover just fine."

"I hope you are correct brother." Elladan too took his time to muse in a similar manner as his brother had done before breaking their silence. "In such a short time and with no language to converse in, she _has_ become a rather amusing companion to have around. She is most unlike any Daughter of Man we have _ever_ encountered."

"I am correct brother, you will see. And yes, she is unique. I am looking forward to seeing her again in better spirits and with a way to finally communicate," He paused a moment to smile, "without her overly melodramatic although quite proven, theatrical skills." Elrohir lightly jested.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I should very much like to know why she believed she was on the ceiling, and who this _Spiderman _that killed a _legal weed smoking caterpillar_ is." Elrohir said with a chuckle.

"Oh my dear brother! There is more! Much more!" Elladan smiled as he passed on the gossip all about Alejandra's escapades before they reached their rooms.

.

.

Chapter part 6.1

.

.

:~*~:

I awoke to the sounds of…stupid, chirping birds and the _worst_ freaking headache—_no_ migraine of my life! 'Where did this monster throbbing come from?' Groaning, I rolled over and noticed that I was in the bedroom Elrond had given me in the private wing of his home. This was where his family and Court or what ever they were, all lived.

So I was still here.

I had to close my eyes again. Even the damn sunlight hurt, and before long I covered my head with the blankets only allowing my nose to peek through as I turned sideways creating a little airway. This minute action only helped ease a fraction of my pain. After a few moments, I heard the door open and Nestedis greet me cheerfully as she always did before I suddenly realized I understood the rest. She was saying something about how she had heard me groaning, and something or other.

"Oh…please…not loud" For some reason I couldn't think of the right words to go in between those words for her to understand. I couldn't even think as to why or how I suddenly could understand her. Sort of.

"You…speak!…you feel…?"

I couldn't comprehend everything she was saying but it was better then before. I didn't bother taking my head out of the blankets to speak to her but I slightly started to remember what Gandalf had done. So it had worked.

'Ow.' Thinking more then I had to hurt. Why do I feel like I'm back in college finals?

"I can…" what's the word for _understand_? Why can't I remember it? "…Know little?" I respond to her slowly. I feel a tug on my blanket and I instinctively get a tighter grip. "No…please my…hurt. Sun…bad" I guess this was better then nothing.

"Ah," She seemed to understand and paused her actions. "Bring you…athelas..."

"_Yes!"_ I moaned. "_Please!_ Athelas!" Is all I could croak out before she stood up from my bed. I can only tell she left when I heard the door open and close. 'Oh good gosh.' This was horrible. I just wanted to crawl under my bed where it was nice and dark and stay in a fetal position all day. The light hurts so badly and I can feel my stomach starting to lurch. I heard the door open once more, but footsteps followed soon after. What kind of an Elf made heavy enough footsteps to hear?

'Did they have sumo wrestling Elves?'

"_¡Ah! ¡Ya veo que ahora est__á__s despierta! ¡Estabas dormida durante dos d__í__as_!" I bolted up squinting my eyes at the person who stood before me but soon ended up grabbing my throbbing head with a groan while my other hand simultaneously went to rub my stomach in the most horrible game of PatRub ever. He just…did he just… he just said that, he sees I'm now awake and have been asleep for two days? …In Spanish! "_Or would you prefer in the other language that you know? Although I do say so myself, I do like the flare the other has. This one is very much like the Common tongue. But I suppose either or will do fine._"

"_You…you can speak Spanish —__**and**__— English. How?" _I asked him befuddled. My migraine then decided to take it's toll as my head started to throb to the beat of unseen bongos.

"_Why yes, my dear. Can't you?_" He asks me in return. My head hurts too much and it's too early for this kind of a conversation or any conversation at all. I just want to sleep and get rid of this migraine from hell.

"_Yes._" I acknowledged him and laid back down. Groaning, I decided to try and not be so rude, so I moved to look at him but noticed instead that I had light dirt smudges all over my nightgown. 'How the heck did I do that?' Gandalf strode easily to the side of my bed and sat down beside me, placing his large hand over my forehead. He closed his eyes while I stared at him, awkwardly crossing my eyes, for who knows why before I decided that was a bad thing to do when my stomach tried to heave again. For some reason it almost felt as if he was a grandfather, just checking up on my temperature in bed. I felt all warm and cuddly inside which miraculously helped my innards settle somewhat. 'How weird...Gandalf's checking my temperature...' I thought. It was actually kind of nice and reassuring, like an old relative just checking up on you. Almost like when I was just a young child... Unfortunately that's when another thought crossed my mind causing me to wish for instant brain bleach. 'Thank God he's not using a rectal thermometer...'

Lucky for me Gandalf took no notice of my ick face. "_In a few days time," _He stated in a mannerly way,_ "you should be speaking fluently in Elvish, Westron or as it's more commonly known, Common. That should then be followed by Rodirric and hopefully, I feel one other language or two. You should also be able to read and write as well!_"

"_What do you mean by 'should,' exactly?_" I asked him as he took his hand off of my forehead.

"_Well, you had the unfortunate whim of pulling away before I could finish transferring my knowledge of useful languages that are used here in Middle Earth. As well as a few other things that I'm afraid you will simply have to learn the normal way_."

"_Oh…Sorry._" I felt a bit bad but my stomach decided to was time to tell him I felt damn guilty about the whole thing by lurching. I barely pleaded for him to help me up to the toilet just in time before I became sick. My stomach expelled strange swirly gray liquid like strands as Gandalf held my hair back for me. I never liked being sick but as usual it did help. A good five minutes later and I stood up, feeling much better. Although my stomach had quite a workout, my head felt much better. The wizard didn't seem the least bit fazed as he wetted a linen towel for me to clean myself up with.

"_Ah, so that would seem to be a side effect on Men. Most interesting effect. I wonder if it is gender exclusive? I shall have to make note of that also." _He said with a studious tone before quickly adding._ "For further study of course._"

"…_Wait…" _I looked over to him in disbelief, dropping the towel in my dirty laundry. I allowed what he had just stated to sink in before I felt myself get queasy. _"WAIT! You mean you never did this before now?_"

'I can't believe it! I was the wizard's freaking guinea pig!' I was reduced to being Pinky. The mentally challenged white lab rat while he had become Brain! I was in shock. He could have fried my brains! I could have become a zombie! The undead!

Before I could voice any of my complaints, Nestedis walked in with a hot cup of what looked like tea with an amazing smell of athelas wafting from it. I promptly decide to forget about shouting child abuse to a wizard and take the hot liquid with a smile from Nestedis. Walking into my living room towards my table, I pull myself up onto a large chair. "_Gandalf, how do you say thank you in Elvish?_" He began to tell me various ways to say my thanks and I choose one that fit exactly how I felt about everything that Nestedis has done for me.

"Nestedis, thank you from the bottom of my heart! My Spirit shines brightly because of you." I say to her. She smiles and nods back to me. I hear her say in Elvish something about how happy she is that I'm ok, and how worried they had all been.

Gandalf filled in the missing pieces and I felt glad to finally understand what was being said…somewhat. After a short while, she said she'd be back and would bring us food since I wasn't well enough yet to go to the dinning hall. I told her she didn't need to, with helpful translations through Gandalf. But she had insisted since I was still ill and what kind of a healer apprentice would she be, if she didn't?

So I had guessed right after all about her career choice. 'Thank goodness! I can now go and find her when I cut or bruised myself instead of Lord Elrond,' I thought to myself with relief. For as many times as I went to see the Elf lord each day, he now had reserved a rather amused and funny look each time he saw me. 'And I wouldn't have to see that other Elf healer either, Glaewron I think his name is?' He always seemed to sigh whenever he saw me come in when Elrond couldn't attend me. 'What do they want from me? So I bruise easily! Give me a break!' At the conclusion of my thoughts, I fond that Nestedis had left.

I shrugged my shoulders before taking my attention to the wizard. He was lost deep in thought as he looked outside my window. Taking a few more sips I found that with the tea, and most importantly, with retching my guts out, I really did feel a lot better. The silence between us was rather comfortable and I found that I actually did enjoy Gandalf's company.

"_Now…" _Gandalf softly stated, breaking the stillness in the room. _"I would like to speak to you about something very important, my dear._" He continued on in English.

"_Ok Abuelito, shoot."_ He raised an eyebrow at the 'grandpa' nickname but continued.

"_You do know the reasons of why you are here, correct?_"

"_Mostly." _I stated taking another sip._ "I know I'm here to keep Thorin and his family alive. Or well, the ones that are a part of his company, so himself, his nephews and I imagine his cousins as well. I also know that if I don't do it, the people in the future will suffer for it, as they will here." _I took another pause, during which that strange little shift started to happen inside of me and I couldn't help what I said next._ "Like, I mean, I am all for saving them, and what not, but in the future, it says that they, like, Thorin and nephews, like died. So like, I don't understand why I have to like, change that? Like, everything seems to work out in the end in a way and can it like, really affect the future that badly? Like, I just want to know why I guess. And I guess like…why me?_" I hesitated a second realizing something fairly off putting which suddenly shifted my insides just as my eyes widened in disgust. Since when, besides freshmen year in high school, have I used the word 'like' so many freaking times?

'What the hell is happening to me?'

Before I could deliberate more on that grammatical matter or continue on in my mini meltdown, Gandalf pointed his finger at me like any stern grandfather would do when reprimanding you about how easy you have it. The whole —I had to walk nine miles, in the snow, two feet deep with only a sweater— kind of tone.

"_My dear, everything will __**not**__ work out in the end without __**you**__ here to change it._"

'Ok, yea…like that really helps me loads Gandalf,' I think snidely and give him a look.

He ignored the look and continued. "_If you do not change their fate here in the past, It shall continue its affect into the future._" He stated seriously.

"_Ok…?_" I answered just a bit confused.

He sat there looking at me, as if I should now be able to piece everything together after having the worst migraine and practically throwing my guts inside out in front of him. 'Oh good gosh.' Please don't tell me the Elves are like him in every day talk. I'll be climbing-up-the-walls crazy!

He continued to give me a look before finally including me in the apparently, oh so obvious matter with a sigh. "_In his letter,_ _R__ómestámo, states that there is an illness or more, __**a genetic**__ illness, he calls it. It has befallen Humans as a whole in the future where you come from. It will continue to take hold, killing millions, perhaps over a billion or more! Who will either die having had no ancestors before them. Or fall severely ill and be left to the whim to any minor illness of your time."_ He leaned over then, studying me. It all seemed so unreal. All these people were depending on me? But then again here I was, drinking tea with Gandalf in Rivendell of all places. A few more seconds passed by. I almost missed hearing the ticking of a clock before I looked up to meet his eyes. His tone then changed and became softer though the gravity of his words still sounded with a heavy weight. _"This illness shows itself by adding height to those it affects. All those affected depend on you here. All of their ancestors before them depend on your actions here. It is the people of __**this**__ time here who you must help first in order to cure those affected in your time."_ He leaned back a little, continuing his observation. _"And you have until twenty nine forty one of the Third Age, to be ready."_

'I have until…' I couldn't finish the thought before a cold chill ran down my back. The way he had stated that didn't seem like I had a whole lot of time. Funny how I was sent thousands of years back in time to now having no time at all. _"So…their lives,"_ I questioned, glancing up at the aged wizard,_ "and their ancestors lives all depend on me? How is that? What exactly do I change?" _I couldn't hide the disbelief in my voice. Regardless if Gandalf was sitting right in front of me._ "…What year is it now?"_

"_Yes." _

I regard him for a moment. He seemed so weary saying that single three letter word being that it now carried the fate of billions. I tried taking another sip of my tea only to realize I had finished it all. His next response did little to ease my nerves. _"You will change many things," _He said._ "But you will also keep certain things __**from**__ changing."_ Why couldn't he give me a straight answer? I didn't like these riddles at all. I just wanted details! Almost as if reading my mind he at least answered one of my questions._ "The year is twenty nine thirty six of the Third Age."_

'Ok,' I mentally started my own pep talk, beginning first by counting in my head from what I could remember, 'I have a few years, around five…not so bad.' I put down my cup still holding it in both hands and started tapping my thumbs on the rim. I barely saw Gandalf's eyebrows twitch. 'That should be enough time to turn me into Xena the warrior princess. Ya know what? I can so do this! I have Glorfindel the damn Balrog slayer training me. Hell! I have Gandalf! Future Balrog slayer here with me too! I have an Elf Lord and a wizard, two legends! They should be able to train me so I can save all of humanity from being enslaved…or dying out in a couple thousand years or-or…so…and...and,' the color started to drain from my face just as I realized the enormity of what I was talking about, 'and…and oh shit I'm so fucked…' I pushed the cup away in time for my forehead to make hard contact with the table in a loud **thunk**.

Great…

"_So apparently, as I'm coming to understand things, if I don't help stop or start certain things here, people's ancestors, or rather the people from this time period and on, won't even come to exist? As in never born?" _I muttered, still keeping my head down on the table. An even worse thought then passed my mind. 'These people might even be enslaved if things don't go well!' I suddenly realized. Hell, I was stuck here and the War of the Ring would be coming in less than sixty years! I'd be an old lady by then so I would have to set things up now so it'd work out the way they have to later on or else all of humanity would somehow suffer because of me! Perfect. This is just peachy perfect! No pressure or anything Gandalf! "_Ugh!_" I groaned so loudly even I thought it was slightly overstressed. 'Go me, helping billions get out of slavery _**and**_ not to mention get laid, not including myself.' This blows.

Gandalf wasn't the least bit fazed by my antics. It's almost as if he's dealt with crazier things than this. "_You are correct Alejandra. As you must also ensure that Thorin's greed, prejudice nor his pride stands in the way of your quest. Which includes following your heart and mind."_ I glanced up at him. He was sitting there as if he hadn't just told me that I wasn't only in charge of keeping myself alive, but everyone else as well. It was as if this man was the epicenter of calamity and tranquility all at once. I was sure if I would have looked up oxymoron in a dictionary, I would have seen this man's face.

I sighed and pushed myself up into a sitting position once more. _"Yea, yea, I heard that a few times before already. But, what's that part all about? The whole follow my heart and mind part? __R__ómestámo didn't have the time to tell me exactly."_ I could feel another slight head throb coming on.

"_I cannot tell you much,"_ Gandalf answered as he began searching his deep pockets. _"It has to be done by you, on your own accord."_ He paused then a smile playing on his lips as he pulled out a pipe. _"All I will say is this," _I watched him lean towards me ever so slightly and point at me with the long stem of his pipe,_ "your heart will find its mate in __**your**__ quest."_

"_Soo…? Does that mean I'm going to find someone special on this quest?_"

He placed the end of the pipe's long stem in his mouth. "_Perhaps…_" I waited a moment and watched him light his pipe with his finger. He blew out his finger then and I waited for another moment. I was intrigued by how he just lit his finger on fire, as if it was the most normal thing to do. I finally decided then that he wasn't going to say anything else when he puffed out a rather large smoke ring around my head.

"_Ok…ok. Fine. Don't tell me anything about that, Abuelito."_ I waved my hand around to clear the smoke._ "Please don't smoke that in here. I have asthma."_

"_Do you now?" _He stated before blowing another ring, this time higher over my head. I gawked at him. This man was going to kill me before I even started this quest.

"_Yea…" _I answered him. The smell wasn't overly so bad and I hadn't coughed like I usually did but still. _"Asthma is an illness I have. It's where my lungs close up due to smoking and a few other things. Which is another reason why I don't know why I was even picked for this job when—_"

"_You have no need to worry about my smoking Alejandra. I assure you, you do not have this asthma. Not any more at least. Now, you had another question I believe?"_

'How could I not have asthma any more?' But then again, with so many other strange things that had happened, why would my asthma suddenly disappearing be so odd? I drummed my fingers on the table for a few seconds. He wouldn't lie to me. Had no reason to, so why not?

"_Alright you can smoke your pipe…but then can you answer this for me? I remember __R__ómestámo touched my motorcycle and my belongings before he then touched me on my head. I had a-a weird sensation fall over me. And I keep having these strange feeling inside of me. Like my insides—like my soul is…is unbalanced? Was that so I could pass __through__ the Black hole thing without dying? Or something?"_

He leaned back, blowing out a few more smoke rings in a long succession before answering me._ "Or something."_ He whispered thoughtfully, lightly stroking his beard and looking off to the side somewhere.

'Really…?' I guess I was going to end up gawking at the wizard many times today. 'Ok I know I set myself for that one, but really!' I took in a deep breath, inhaling some of the smell of his sweet tobacco or what ever kind of herb he was smoking. The smell wasn't really so bad as some cigarette smoke I had to endure back home. It almost reminded me of incense I loved. My mood slightly lighten then.

"_And?_" I asked, hoping to gain more. I studied the old wizard as she sucked in more smoke before blowing out what looked like the star ship enterprise! I watched as it wove it's way through all five rings before dissipating. Gandalf smiled at me then.

"_I did learn a few things about you as well Alejandra." _Making himself more comfortable he began his story. "_When __R__ómestámo was told of his second mission by Orom__ë__, The Vala who sent both he and Alatar, were given a special magic to pass on to you by Aul__ë himself. This was__ after Eru Il__ú__vatar had chosen you specifically for this special purpose. Through them your life has been extended Alejandra, __through__ your _Fëa_. You now have the longevity of a Dwarf. And…perhaps, a few personality and possibly physical traits that were, and will, past on to you, in due time as your _Fëa and Hröa_ adapt which brings me to—_"

"_He __turned __me __**into a **__**freaking**__** Dwarf!**_" I felt my insides madly swing over before I could even control it._ "Is that like, why I'm so freaking short! Oh my God…Female Dwarves have beards! I don't want a beard! I don't want facial hair at all! I hate the peach fuzz above my lip! Oh my God! I'd rather look like Xena! Not freaking Zorro! Who the freaking hell are Orom__ë__, Aul__ë__ and Eru?! OH MY GOD! __**OH MY GOD!**__ Holy Freaking __**Shi—**_"

"_**Hold **__**YOUR TONGUE**__** and do not insult what is Holy!" **_The wizard stated heatedly as an ominous shadow of dark anger cast about his form as he stood up, nearly engulfing the entire room. I shrank back in fright as I felt the floor beneath me actually tremble. I had to suppress my instinct of wanting to hide under the table. The whole atmosphere of the room had changed so drastically I felt my very breath taken away from me. He eyed me for a moment as the shift inside me took place before he spoke once more. "_I do __**not know**__ what is __**acceptable**__ in the future Alejandra. But saying or referring to the greater powers of The Valar and The Creator himself, by name with such __**profanities**__ is __**not acceptable in this time**__…" _He bellowed slowly sitting down once more. It took a few seconds more before he allowed the dark shadows to retreat back into his form._ "It is good I remind you now before you waggle your tongue in front of anyone or Valar forbid, Lord Elrond himself!_" I gazed up at him now. The shock was wiped from my face to be replaced with mild annoyance. Yet it was still mixed with slight fear. But I knew full well that he couldn't do anything to me now. Since of course he and I both knew the future depended on my being alive.

'…I hope he can't turn me into a toad or anything like that though...' I really hope he can't. That fear still didn't stop my mouth from going.

"_But it's ok when you do it, Mr. oh Valar forbid._" I retorted cautiously, not able to help myself. I mildly winced when he pointed his finger at me.

"**_I am_**_** a wizard**__, and thusly allowed every few ages._" He snipped. I still couldn't stop myself from flinching as he placed his hand down. I then let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"_At least he didn't turn me into a newt…_" I mumbled incoherently under my breath.

He raised an eyebrow at me then. "_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing!_" I answered a bit too quickly. He regarded me sternly before his gaze on me changed followed by his tone as he settled into his chair once more. I swear I could almost see a twinkle in his eyes but in a flash, it was gone.

"_Nonetheless Miss. Alejandra, you __**were**__ changed…" _He took a long drag from his pipe, the ashes in the chamber bowl steadily glowing to a hot amber red as he sucked in the smoke. He then gently blew out the gray hazy mist. I watched in awe as it somehow took the form of a person, swimming through the air, following up the trail of smoke. _"First and foremost your F__ë__a has changed. It is very unbalanced…more so after the mind melt I'm afraid. Yet there is no permanent damage, I can assure you. It is merely, leaning more towards youth and not the adulthood you once had. I can and have sensed it going back and forth as I'm sure you can feel it doing as well. And yet it seems to linger more and more towards a childlike quality and will possibly do more so in the coming months." _He explained.

'So that could be where those stupid 'likes' were coming from. Great.' I thought to myself. I had to do everything I could so as not to become annoying. I wasn't about to put any Elves or Dwarves through that.

"_It is quite possibly due to the fact that when you were given the long life of a Dwarf without being turning into one, that it confused your F__ë__a. Being that Dwarfs are still children when they are thirty, unlike Man who have grown to be adults by then." _He drew out another puff of smoke holding it before exhaling. I watched in wonder as another figure arose. Soon what looked like a butterfly formed and began to flutter away just as another figure took shape. The figure of a child soon followed after it, chasing it in a game. I smiled watching the two figures frolic about in the air._ "In due time, your F__ë__a will balance to what it once was." _Here he paused a moment to watch the child bounce around in the air nearly catching the butterfly._ "…As long as you follow the…correct paths that need to be taken...__" _Just as the child had grasped it's aim, the two figures dissolved immediately following his words. I turned to him then confused. Gandalf almost seemed to sigh unhappily having to give me this information, as if he knew something. A bit confused by the whole right paths to take bit, I sighed. It really couldn't be all that bad if Gandalf said that it needed to happen now…could it?

He turned then to watch me. It felt like forever but I knew it was only for a second or two. Then he answered something that I had completely forgotten about. _"And no Alejandra…you will not grow a beard, my dear." _At those words, I sighed contently. _"And your height was never tampered with." _He continued_. "It appears as though the people from the future are far shorter then they are now in the past. And it is mostly thanks to your influence here that they come to that stature. Thusly the reason why people are growing taller from that genetic illness...and then dying." _He rationalized. _"Can you now see why it is so important for you to succeed?" _

I nodded._ "Yes. I guess so. But like, I have another question?" _I cringed, immediately making a mental note to not use any more 'likes' unless I had to.

"_Yes?"_

"_What's this _Fëa_ and _Hröa_ and li—I mean, how long exactly do I have to live?" _If I could live a bit longer then the norm, then that would be useful in the entirety of my mission. I wouldn't have to look like a ninety year old grandma going off to war, sixty years from now.

"_You have I would say…" _He paused to think, sucking in the smoke before he puffed out what looked like a clock. It's little hands going round and round as it floated up. He had apparently picked up a lot from my time. He made a hmm sound then before glancing at me and answering. _"A good two—to possibly three hundred years of natural life I suppose." _My eyes bugged out. _"Perhaps more, give or take a few decades or so of course. And as for _Fëa_ and _Hröa. _The _Fëa_ is your inner life force, your Spirit, and the _Hröa_ is your body. One cannot fully exist in Arda without the other, not even in the Undying Lands can this be done. Your _Fëa, _or Spirit, my dear, is youthful again, which in turn will affect your _Hröa_, the body. Such explains your child-like manner and as I've said before it will change as it adjusts itself with the paths you take. Such as your body will, I'm sure become a little more Dwarvish. But again do not worry, you shall not grow a beard on that pretty chin my dear. But if you do…" _He drastically leaned in as if preparing to tell me some secret spell to mutter when hairs on my chinny chin, chin started to appear. I too couldn't help but lean in. I wasn't going to miss out on any hair removal spells._ "The Elves do carry the appropriate tools for one such as myself which you will be more then welcomed to use. Although being a female and having some Dwarf in you, you might prefer ribbons I assume?" _He smiled mischievously leaning back in his chair as my look went from utter despair to full out amusement. He sat their patting his beard while I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him.

"_You're something else Abuelito, you know that?_" I laughed, shaking my head. That was when I happened to glance down at what I was wearing. "_Oh and one more question! Why is my nightgown lik—I mean, why is it all dirty?"_

"_Ah!"_ he stated a bit too merrily. _"The Elves were afraid to disturb you, lest they have a repetition of said events that lead to the smudging __**of**__ your nightgown._" I was about to ask him what he meant by that when a knock on the door signaled the arrival of Nestedis and our breakfast.

"_Ah! Time to break our fasts!" _He said happily to me in English before responding to Nestedis in Elvish, which I was happy I could understand. "Thank you Mistress Nestedis!"

"_We're breaking our what?_" I asked a bit confused. I was starting to get use to that notion at least.

"_Ah yes, you call it 'breakfast' now do you not? I was able to gather quite a bit of interesting information from you of some things from your time. __**Well**__ here it is still referred to as the breaking of the fast. And you, my dear, have fasted for two days so it is due time to 'break your fast'!_"

"_Oh…_" I shouldn't have asked him. I did find it interesting but at the smell of food, I didn't want to talk about the history of words. I just wanted to eat.

My thoughts must have mirrored my expression since he simply answered with, _"eat._" And that's just what I did. As the three of us sat enjoying a good meal, I found out that the biscuits I enjoyed so much were called glîbas, or honey bread. But Gandalf said that they were also known as honey biscuits.

I am so in _love _with Elvish honey biscuits.

After I had my fill and was munching on my fifth honey biscuit, having stolen it from Gandalf —stating that he owed me. I figured he did since he had frighten me with his scary Peter Pan shadow impression—so his biscuit was therefor, mine! He eyed me and Nestedis stifled a very un Elf like snigger during the whole thing. I kinda enjoyed hearing that and gave her a grin, which she returned in kind. Sometime later after Gandalf got over my biscuit theft as he called it, the small talk began. It was a little bit of how I felt, and what had transpired. Soon Nestedis, with Gandalf's help in translating, hesitantly asked me if she could inquire about something that had happened a few days ago.

"Yes, please ask. It good." I replied in broken Elvish, nodding my head enthusiastically at her. I felt so relieved that I could finally somewhat communicate with her.

She smiled and articulated her words so I could better understand her. "Alejandra, I…ask you. Who…Spiderman…?" I blinked a few times. Though I only understood a few words, the last one took me by complete surprise.

The confusion on my features were clear before I turned to question Gandalf. "_How the heck does she know about Spiderman of all people?"_

The wizard idly smiled back at me taking a long sip of his juice. After clearing his throat he then proceeded to tell me everything that had happened that night when I had my Vulcan mind melt. And with Nestedis' help, everything that happened afterwards.

I didn't even know what to say. Whether to laugh at myself or blush from embarrassment that it wasn't just Nestedis and Gandalf that had seen me. But Elrohir and Elladan as well! Two seriously handsome Elven warriors that I not only had to see everyday but had to interact with on a daily basis! Nestedis didn't help my situation any more when she assured me that no matter how hard I wished for it —the twins' memories were excellent as far as any Elf's was concerned. Especially when it came to embarrassing moments.

So any hope I had of them forgetting about my unwanted rendezvous with the insane side of myself would basically happen when all hell froze over. Although I doubt that even begins to describe how I feel right now. Maybe I should change that phrase to _when Mordor freezes over. _Considering how daunting and almost impossible that seems…

'_Yea, that about sums it up.'_

* * *

_Fëa and Hröa- Google it for a better explanation if need be, but it's basically your Spirit and body. (Dwarves have Fëa's as well since Eru adopted them from Mahal their creator, if you're wondering.) _

_¡Ah! ¡ya veo que ahora est__á__s despierta! ¡Estabas dormida durante dos d__í__as!- (Spanish) Ah! I see you are now awake! You were asleep for two days!_

_Big huge thanks to everyone who's reading, a huge thanks if you're following and/or adding the story as a favorite, and of course lots and lots of thanks if you're taking the time to review! So thank you Skywolf42, mandrakefunnyjuice, T. Alana M, hannahcaiusvolturi, and Grizzlybearsandteacups for reviewing:)_

_It all helps inspire me to keep going! And if you're enjoying my story let me know! _

_**I would love reading what you enjoy about it:) Or what you dislike about it:/ I have a goal of **__100 reviews by the time my story is done because this story is a practice run for an original I would like to write. So I'm trying out my writing style^_^ So I would love to know what your opinion is. Thanks!_


End file.
